A YuGiOh! Ghost Story
by RayeMoon
Summary: Yugi, Yami, Seto, and Joey go to Vegas for Yugi's 21st birthday. Dragonshipper/Rivalshipper. Language, sex, gore, OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"Hey, Yami!" Joey walked into the apartment, tossing his jacket over the back of the armchair and loosening his tie with one hand. He was still reading the newspaper article he held in his other hand. "Yami!"

There was no sound. Maybe his lover wasn't at home. Yami was prone to leaving for hours at time, just wandering the streets but usually home before dusk. He was a constantly restless person and both Joey and Yugi suspected it came from 5,000 years of imprisonment in a gold pendant before spending another four only slightly more free as Yugi's Spirit. Now that he had his own body, he seemed to need to be constantly outdoors and on the move.

"Yes, Joey?"

Joey nearly jumped out of his skin as Yami spoke from behind him. He spun around to find the shorter young man looking up at him. So he had been home. Joey hadn't even heard his footsteps. Yami was ghostly silent, no pun intended, even full-bodied now, and scared the crap out of Joey at least once a week.

"Damn!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Yeah, you say that every time." Joey reached out with his free hand and tugged lightly on the buckle of the neckbelt around Yami's throat. "I swear, I'm putting a bell on this."

Yami merely looked at him patiently, knowing Joey would get to the reason he'd called him eventually, though the corners of his mouth twitched with amusement.

"Here, look at this," Joey said, holding the paper out to him.

Yami took it dutifully, moving over to sit on the couch as he read the article Joey indicated. Joey sat beside him and waited until he'd finished it and looked up at him questioningly.

"Sounds like fun, huh?"

"A haunted house?" Yami said, looking back down at the article.

"Yeah. It's supposed to be a real one. See, it says it's actually haunted, not a Halloween fake-blood and cardboard-cutout haunted. And, look, it's in Las Vegas."

Yami looked up at him and Joey could see he didn't follow. Not Yami's fault, Joey could tell he wasn't being clear enough.

"Yug's birthday. He's going to be twenty-one, so that means he can drink and gamble like a grown-up and we can go to this haunted house thing."

Yami looked back down at the article yet again. "It says it is a weekend stay."

"Yep, the eighth through the tenth. The weekend after Yug's birthday on the fourth. We can spend some time in Vegas, then head over to this haunted house thing for a kick. It's open all year round. What do you think? You've never been to a place like Vegas, believe me."

"Have you?"

"Well, no, but I know what to expect. It's like a big arcade, but only for adults. Look, we wanted to do something special for Yugi, right? Let's just run this by him and see what he thinks."

"Ah, but you're forgetting about Kaiba."

Joey scowled distastefully. "No, I'm not. That bastard doesn't have to come."

Yami didn't like Kaiba anymore than Joey did, though he was completely civil for Yugi's sake. Not that he wasn't usually even before Yugi and Kaiba had become a couple. It had always been Kaiba who'd started any fighting. Why his sweet, cheerful best friend had fallen for that cold, hard bastard, Joey would never know. What was even more amazing was that Kaiba had returned it, or so Yugi said. Joey couldn't tell the difference when he was around them. Still, Yami chastised him.

"You know Aibou loves him. Of course he will want him to come, it is his birthday."

"Yeah, but he can't, Yami. He's not twenty-one 'til October." Joey grinned with relish at the fact that Kaiba, for all his pomp and bluster, was the baby of the group. "Besides, he wouldn't go for this kind of thing. He's a robot, who doesn't have the word 'fun' in his databanks."

"Hm. Well, first we should ask Aibou what he wants to do, then we can ask Kaiba."

"So, you're up for it?"

"I'm not exactly sure what I'm agreeing to, but yes, if you wish to go to this Las Vegas."

Joey grinned and threw his arm around Yami's shoulders. "Babe, it's going to be a blast."

******

Yugi was a little hesitant at the idea, as Joey had known he was going to be. The idea of drinking and gambling was not immediately appealing to the other, but after a moment, he brightened to it.

"It--Well, it does sound kind of fun, doesn't it? And the haunted house, too. But, Joey, what about Seto? He's not going to be twenty-one. They won't let him in."

"So he doesn't have to come."

"Joey! I want him there."

Joey sighed, ignoring the 'I-told-you-so' look on Yami's face. "Okay, Yug', but does Kaiba want to come? You know how he is."

He'd been about to say Yugi knew what a bastard he was, but changed the sentence for Yugi's sake. Yugi's face fell before he shrugged. "It doesn't hurt to ask him. And if he doesn't want to come, I'll be happy to go with just you guys. Seto might have some work to do, anyway."

Kaiba always had work to do and if he couldn't put it off to celebrate Yugi's most important birthday, then he was an even bigger bastard than Joey thought he was. He reluctantly followed him up to Kaiba's office upstairs, Yami coming with them. Yugi had been living at the Kaiba manor for several months now and seemed to be happy enough. Kaiba must have been fantastic in the sack, that was the only explanation Joey could think of for him to keep the fascination of someone much better than he was, like Yugi.

Joey shuddered as he inadvertantly gave himself a mental image of Yugi and Kaiba in bed together. Sure, both boys were extremely sexy: Yugi in his bright-eyed, cheerful, half-pint way with a petite and lithe body and a pretty face while Kaiba more of a classic sort of handsome with his blue eyes, devastating intelligence, and long, lean form, but ugh. A voyeur he was not.

Besides, Yami was his sort. He sort of combined them both and still had more. A small and exotic beauty, smart, with those bewitching crimson eyes and heartstoppingly wicked smile, all lean muscles and masculine curves, crazy hair, and the sort of shadow-tainted, ancient personality uniquely his Joey drowned in with enjoyment.

Fuck, now was not the time to get horny thinking about his lover. If he didn't turn the tide of his thoughts soon he was going to have to grab Yami and screw him senseless on Kaiba's desk.

An evil grin formed, but he suppressed it as Yami looked at him. Yugi had led them to Kaiba's office anyway, and the knowledge he was soon going to be fending off dog insults by the hard-hearted CEO put figurative ice-water down his pants.

"Hi, Seto," Yugi said as they walked in.

Kaiba looked up from where he was typing a mile a minute on his computer. A faint frown crossed his features as he looked at Joey and Yami following in, but saved his work and turned away from his computer. "Is something wrong, Yugi?"

"Nope. Well, as you know, I turn twenty-one on Monday."

"Yes, I haven't forgotten your birthday. I will be getting you something. Why are they here?"

Yugi took the newspaper ad from Joey and walked over to him, turning it around and setting it down on the desk while Joey and Yami stood and watched. He explained what they were planning. Kaiba looked up at him after a moment and frowned.

"You want to go to this thing this weekend?"

"Yeah. And I want you to come, too. It won't be the same without you. I know you have work to do, but will you come, please?"

Kaiba's frown deepened as he looked around at all of them. "I am busy, Yugi."

Yugi's face fell again. "Okay, I won't push it."

Kaiba sighed, picking up the paper. He stood up, waving it a little. "I will go, Yugi. But only because it's your birthday."

Yugi looked up and a wide smile crossed his features. Joey's respect for Kaiba rose a notch. If he could put a smile like that on Yugi's face, he had to be doing something right. He'd completely expected him to refuse and put a damper on the whole trip for Yugi, but he hadn't.

"A weekend with the dog and his royal handler," Kaiba went on. He made a face. "Yugi, in the face of that, consider it your birthday AND Christmas presents."

Yugi giggled and hugged him briefly. "Okay. Thanks, Seto. We'll go so you can get back to work."

"We're leaving on the one-thirty p.m. flight on Wednesday," Yami said calmly, his hand on Joey's arm to keep him from throwing himself at Kaiba for his insult. "We'll be returning on the eleven a.m. on Sunday. Thank you for coming, Kaiba."

"Hmph. I'm sure the Mutt is thrilled I'll be footing the bill."

"Hey! No one said anything about you paying, Rich Boy," Joey snapped. "I make plenty of money to pay for it myself and this is Yug's present, so stop focusing on yourself."

"Please don't fight," Yugi said. "At least not this weekend. Will you two try to get along, please?"

"Ugh, it's the face," Joey sighed. "All right, turn those chibi-eyes elsewhere, Yug'. If Kaiba can keep his insults to himself, I can do the same for your birthday weekend."

Kaiba's answer was to sit down and begin typing away again. Yugi smiled and left with them, heading back down to the sitting room. They settled down again, getting served soda, chips, and dip by a black-clad butler like it was pate and cavier. Yugi was clearly so used to the service that he didn't even look embarrassed, merely thanking the butler, who didn't react.

"This really does sound like fun," Yugi said.

"That's all we care about, Aibou," Yami said. "This weekend is about you. Joey and I can put our petty differences with Kaiba aside."

"Yeah, I guess so. But, Yug', he's still not old enough. He's going to be sitting in the hotel room the whole time. He might as well not come."

Yugi shook his head. "Seto will find some way to do it, even if he has to bribe the resort." He fidgeted a little as if uncomfortable with agreeing to breaking the law that way, but it was also clear he was determined to have his lover with him. "Anyway, let him pay, Joey. I know you can afford it, but Seto really does have so much money he doesn't need. Spend that money directly on me instead."

Joey laughed at Yugi's attempt at a egocentric grin, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Somehow, the effect was lost with Yugi. "Ha. All right, fine. Moneybags can flash the cash and Yami and I will just have to put our heads together and think of an extravagant gift for you."

"Oh, I didn't really mean--"

"For starters we'll buy him his first drink," Yami said.

"What? Yug', you've never had a drink before, really?"

"I have so," Yugi said crossly. "Just, not much."

Yami smiled as he munched on a chip. "Champagne on New Years' does not count, Yugi."

"Yami! Come on, I'm not that innocent. I've had wine and a little rum."

Joey chuckled. "You know, I have to admit, I would love to see what you're like drunk."

Yugi looked a little fearful. "What are you guys planning on doing to me anyway? I don't want to wake up to find out you guys let me get married to a hooker in a chapel by Elvis while my pants are hanging off a lamppost."

Joey and Yami both raised eyebrows at him. "Um, okay. Promise we won't do that," Joey said.

They all laughed at the silliness and settled down to further plan their weekend, as much as they could without ever having been to Vegas. They planned Yugi's birthday party on Monday as well, which he insisted be small considering all they were going to be doing the next day later. After an hour or so they split up and Yami and Joey returned home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One:**

**Joey got undressed and stretched himself languidly. "Ah. I think Yug's gonna have a great time, Yami. I think we all are, with or without Kaiba. And I hope that haunted house is worth the bucks, even if Kaiba's the one paying. I could use a good scare."**

"**I'm still not sure I understand the modern view of scaring yourself silly as a means of entertainment," Yami said, coming out of the bathroom. **

**Joey grinned. Yami absolutely hated slasher films. Though he was by no means scared of them--hell, if someone could face down the threat of an wretched eternity tortmented in the Shadow Realm without flinching, then Jason with a machete was weak in comparison--the constant bloodfest was something he detested. **

"**Aw, this is different than those horror movies, Yami. It's an adrenaline kick. Of course, you're already so intense and composed I'm not sure the point isn't going to be lost on you."**

"**Hmph."**

"**Hey, they say try it before you knock it. This is 5,000 years into the future, my Pharaoh. There's ages and ages of wisdom and culture you're supposed to aborb."**

"**Hmph!"**

**Joey laughed and put his arms around his koi. Yami had his arms folded, looking up at him with a frown. But his eyes told him he understood Joey wasn't being mean. He knew Joey loved teasing him over the fact he was over five-thousand-years old.**

"**Come on, old man. You old folks are supposed to be in bed by nine."**

**Yami growled softly. Joey knew when to quit and kissed his forehead. Yami relaxed and let his arms drop, resting his hands on Joey's hips. "Are you getting amorous? Such vigorous activity isn't good for an old man's heart."**

**Joey laughed out loud, pleased he'd managed to get Yami to insult himself, though he knew he'd probably pay for it later. He squeezed the supple, warm body against him. Yami was definitely anything but an old man. His chronological age might be up there, but he was young and nubile where it counted. "Well, honestly I was just planning on going to sleep, but if you're feeling...mmm...'up' to it, I'm more than happy to wear you out."**

**Yami rolled his eyes at the pun. "Sleep sounds good."**

**Now Yami was teasing. Joey thought. Yami's sense of humor was so dry sometimes it flew right over Joey's head. Subtlety was not his forte. "Hey, go to sleep if you want, but I'm having sex. I'd rather it be with you, but--"**

**He grunted as Yami punched him in the chest. In retaliation he picked up him and carried him like a bride to the bed. Grinning evilly, Joey tossed Yami down hard, jumping on him and pinning his arms down. Yami struggled beneath him, cursing softly in Egyptian as he was unable to move the heavier. **

"**Ooh, keep struggling, koi." **

**Joey groaned as Yami's wiggling made him rub against him. He bent to kiss him and Yami turned his face away. The scarlet eyes looked at him sideways, flashed with mischief and a little smile played over his lips. Joey was going to have to just take what he wanted. Oh, gods, the thought of 'forcing' Yami was already heating his blood. Their bedroom games were myriad and Joey enjoyed every one of them, never at all certain what Yami was going to spring on him beforehand.**

"**Fine, if you want it that way," Joey said, lowering his voice to a throaty growl. "I'm just going to have to have my way with you and leave you no choice."**

**He spoke the words in Yami's ear, delighted when he shivered. Yami was his uke, but he was the one in control. It was Joey who most often found himself trapped in a game of Yami's devising, begging for pleasure, sometimes in a role and sometimes just a helpless blond caught up in that scheming Pharaoh's latest imagination. Yami had a fine collection of toys and props in a long box under the bed, and even some costumes in the closet. He was a proper, well-brought-up royal out of doors, but in the bedroom, he was a complete sex fiend. Joey had been utterly, and pleasantly, shocked when he'd first tumbled Yami in bed and got a taste of what a sex life with him entailed. And hooked from the start. He loved him.**

**Joey nibbled Yami's ear, holding him down tighter as he struggled. Clearly he wasn't going to give it up easily. Now came the hard part as he tried to keep his hold on the squirming smaller and get the box at the same time. Yami played it too well and unbalanced Joey, who fell off the bed hard on his shoulder.**

"**Joey!" **

**Yami rolled to the edge and peered over before jumping off and crouching by Joey's side, who was sitting up and rubbing his arm and neck.**

"**Are you okay? I'm sorry!"**

**Joey laughed as he pulled the box out into reach before catching Yami's face between his hands and kissing him softly. "Stop that. Things happen. If I didn't know full well I had a wild little sex kitten on my hands, what would be the point? And now, Babe, I'm just going to have make it harder on you for that."**

"**Kitten?" Yami repeated indignantly. **

**He yelped as Joey swept his legs out from under him, catching him up in his arms and throwing him roughly back onto the bed. "Yeah, kitten. I think that's your new nickname."**

**He smothered Yami's annoyed response with his mouth. Yami closed his mouth tight, lips stiff. But Joey knew well how to read his lover after a year and a half together and knew when he was pissed and when he was back into the game. He licked slowly at the seam of Yami's lips, coaxing them open. Yami turned his head away again and now Joey pretended to be angry. He leaned harder on him as he struggled again, this time managing to get the box open as Yami eased his struggles in favor of his health. He picked out a pair of silk hankerchiefs and straightened up.**

**Yami's eyes glittered with excitement as Joey showed him the silks, even though he fought him as he tied his arms to the headboard. Joey took another silk and wrapped it around Yami's neck. His breathing was becoming quick and excited as Joey held the ends, only pretending he was going to strangle him. He pecked his lips and pulled the silk away from his neck, instead tickling him with the soft fabric. Yami whimpered and squirmed for an entirely different reason, biting his lip in order not to laugh and succeeding. Joey finally brought the silk hankerchief back up and tied it lightly around Yami's throat so that the fabric would brush against his skin when he moved. With a wicked grin, Joey slid off the bed and knelt by the box.**

**Wow, Yami had quite the collection, more than he remembered. As this was usually his property, Joey hadn't paid attention. He had vibrators of different shapes and sizes, padded handcuffs, different types of lube, cockrings, and a very weird contraption he'd never seen before that looked like a stiff and loosely-coiled plastic slinky. Joey had to stare at it for a minute before the design clicked. Hmm.**

**"Joey?" Yami asked plaintively. **

**Joey grinned and picked up a few items, crawling back up onto the bed. "Oh, I'm here, koi." He set them out on the bed, then unbuttoned Yami's pajama shirt, beginning to kiss his chest and belly gently. Yami moaned softly when he licked and sucked at his nipples, teasing them into hard points. He tugged down the bottoms and his boxers, sliding them all the way off and throwing them off the bed. Yami's throbbing erection greeted him and he purred lustfully at the sight of it.**

**He bent down and licked the tip. Yami's hips bucked and he moaned again. Joey sat up and grabbed one of the lubes. He spread it over Yami's cock, then picked up the coiled piece of plastic, carefully easing Yami's tip into it before pushing it down by the handle. Yami cried out for him, back arching. Joey knew the coil was to give the sensation of taking, though he'd never seen it before tonight. Letting go of it for a minute, he picked up a vibrator that had a curl to it designed to nestle as firmly against the prostate as possible. Joey lubed it after carefully stretching him and pushed it up inside of him, smiling as Yami arched again, indicating it was in the desired position.**

**He turned it on, taking ahold of the end of the coil and raising and lowering it. Yami groaned breathlessly, gasping as Joey gave it to him both ways. Joey moved the coil faster, watching with mounting lust as Yami writhed, panting. **

"**Oh, Joey."**

**Joey leaned down without stopping the movements of the coil, resting his lips again his ear. "You're going to cum so hard, koi. I'm going to fuck you until you scream." **

**Yami gasped and shuddered. Joey had taken a keen interest in ancient Egypt ever since they'd hooked up and had had Yami teach him his native tongue. His ancient-Egyptian was halting and his accent remained, but he'd learned and now he used it to torment him. He didn't usually talk so dirty, but Yami was so completely helpless. Between the vibrations against his sweet spot and the coil stroking his cock, Yami was already on the edge. Untying the third silk awkwardly with one hand, Joey nibbled on his earlobe, licked down the column of his throat, then kissed him as the sensations pushed him over the edge, swallowing his groan as he released.**

**As Yami's tremors subsided, Joey removed the toys, then bent and cleaned him up with his tongue. Yami squirmed again, gasping for breath. Joey gave him a moment to settle down. Yami's eyes were maroon now, cheeks flushed and bangs sticking to his forehead. Gods, he was sexy.**

"**Suck me," Joey ordered, keeping up with the game. He undressed himself, watching Yami's eyes wander over his body.**

**Yami looked torn between the desire to play and the desire to do as he was told. Joey reached up and untied the other silks, knowing putting Yami on his knees would make it easier. He took a fistful of his spiky hair, careful not to tug it too hard, and pulled his head down to his own aching erection. Yami's hands were splayed out against the mattress on either side of Joey's legs and he resisted, mouth sealed shut. Joey groaned with frustration, bumping the weeping head against his lips, then snuck his other hand behind him and pushed his fingers in deep. Yami moaned and then gave in, licking his head before slowly taking the length down his throat. Joey shuddered in pleasure, leaning back against his haunches as Yami bent over him, sucking feverently. Panting, eyes closed and head tilted back, Joey pumped his fingers languidly, then removed them, concentrating on his own pleasure for the moment.**

**He opened his eyes and looked down, watching Yami's head bob over his lap. Yami's own eyes looked back up at him, burning with desire. His tongue flicked against the vein in the underside of Joey's cock and the blond thrust against him carefully. He groaned loudly, held onto Yami's hair with one hand and the sheets with the other, his pleasure rising. The end crashed over him and he released with a swallowed and sat back as Joey allowed his fingers to slide from his hair.**

**Yami moved backwards and settled into the bed. Joey crawled up to snuggle with him, giving them both a few minutes to recover. After those few moments, he began to kiss and nibble every inch of Yami he could reach. Yami kissed him back, sighing as Joey pushed him back to lying on his side. But he grinned evilly and pressed his legs together. Joey tugged at them, trying to prize them apart, then reached down and grabbed a fluffy pair of cuffs, grinning as he cuffed Yami's hands together.**

**"Don't worry, Babe, I'll suffer, too." Joey snatched up a cockring and put it on, grunting a little in pain. Yami was watching him with heavy-lidded eyes, but kept his legs together. Joey reached down and drew his finger slowly up the underside of his erection. It had the desired effect, making Yami melt and his legs relax. Joey shifted to straddle his lower leg, raising his upper leg carefully to hook it around his neck, deciding to take Yami on his side for something different.**

**He took up the lube, and slicked his fingers, moving them down to Yami's entrance to make sure he was still well stretched. He lubed his cock, then pushed inside. Yami grabbed up the blanket and held it to his chest with his cuffed hands, whimpering as Joey began to thrust gently.**

**"Ahh...ahh..."**

**Joey grinned as Yami moaned, continuing his slow, deep thrusts. The cockring restricted him, making his erection throb with pressure, and he deliberately held back his own instincts to make noise to hear him. He continued his pace, leaning over Yami and wrapping his arms around him. **

**"Ohh...Oh, Joey..."**

**Yami squirmed and bucked, making Joey have to hold him tighter to keep him from moving too much. He chuckled in delight, kissing his ear.**

**"Damn, I sure got your motor running, didn't I?"**

**Yami nodded jerkily. Joey began to give it to him harder, increasing his pace. He lifted himself up, turning Yami over carefully without pulling himself out, hearing Yami wail at the new sensations. He held him on his back, his cuffed hands over his head with Joey's hand pressing the length of chain down, his head tilted back as he gasped, eyes closed. Joey kissed him gently, trailing his mouth down his neck, beginning to thrust again and hard. **

**"AH! Ahh, Joey!"**

**Wow. Yami was rarely this vocal. Joey had really gotten him worked up. He reached down and turned him over again, this time putting him on his knees, bending him over in a kneeling position and wrapping his arms tight around his upper half, holding his wrists and turning the thrusts short and sharp. Yami cried out, trying to push back and not having the ability to do so. Joey reached down further and began to pump him, feeling him tense towards his end. Finally he arched and came with a sharp scream. Joey gasped and stilled as his muscles bore down on him. He couldn't take it anymore and pulled out half-way, removing the cockring before slamming into him. That single stroke was enough and he came with a roar, feeling Yami shift at the wash of heat. **

**His lover collapsed, panting, and Joey undid his cuffs, tossing them and the rest of the toys haphazardly into the box. Exhausted, but well-sated, Joey gathered Yami up and spooned with him in the soft bed, pulling the sheets up over their sweaty bodies after removing Yami's damp top and throwing it to the floor. He nuzzled into the spiky hair, Yami completely silent now. Joey kissed his temple. **

**"That was fantastic," Joey said. "Gods, you were loud. I'd love to hear that more often."**

**He saw Yami smile tiredly as he leaned over him. "That had to be the best sex we've ever had. You'll have to keep up at that level if you plan on hearing me scream again."**

**Joey snorted, knowing Yami was getting a dig in at his lovemaking skills as payback for his earlier teasing. "Please, Pharaoh. I don't have to hear you scream to know you're enjoying yourself."**

**Yami yawned and Joey settled back down, keeping him tucked up in his arms. He could only imagine what mind-warping game Yami was cooking up now. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two:**

**It was Monday night and Yugi's birthday was almost over. His friends had gathered to give him a 'surprise' party at the Kame Game Shop and Seto had put in a quick appearance on the way home and then left. Let them give Yugi their gifts and whatever else they had planned for now; Seto would just wait to let Yugi have his present when he came home. He finished up a report and then settled in to wait on Yugi. His little lover came home around ten-thirty, smiling brightly as he walked into their bedroom.**

**"Hi, Seto."**

**"Hello, Yugi." Seto had already given him the birthday wishes that morning over a lavish breakfast. "Hm. I'm surprised the Mutt didn't get you drunk."**

**Yugi had relunctantly given up on trying to keep Seto from calling Wheeler that and he shook his head. "He said he was going to wait until we were in Vegas, even though I don't think I'm actually going to let him get me drunk. I'm not sure I trust Joey not to add something to it after I'm too drunk to say no."**

**"Smart decision."**

**Yugi only shook his head before smiling in anticipation. He hung up his coat, then came over, crawling up into the spacious bed Seto was sitting on. "Can I have a birthday kiss?"**

**Seto immediately leaned in and claimed those soft lips for himself, keeping it a series of light kisses without tongue for the moment. Yugi sighed contentedly when he finally pulled back, eyelids lowered and violet irises verging on indigo. Yugi's face changed completely when he looked like that, going from boyish cute to tempting fallen angel. Seto moved away and got off the bed, going to the dresser across the room. He picked up a couple of small boxes and came back, sitting down on the edge of the bed as Yugi crawled over in curiosity.**

**"Here," Seto said, handing over one of the boxes. **

**Yugi opened it up and smiled. Inside was a very small chocolate cake, about twice the size of a cupcake, with 21 written in violet icing. There weren't any candles, but Yugi didn't seem to mind. He picked it up out of box, holding it over it, and took a bite. His eyes widened in surprise to find it filled with cream and had to set it back in to wipe his mouth, giggling as he chewed and swallowed.**

**"Sorry. Mm, that's good." He took the cake up again and held it out to Seto. He leaned forward and took a small bite of it, but it was for Yugi and he wasn't usually into sweets. He waited as Yugi ate the rest of it in a couple of bites, licking his lips as he closed the box and set it aside. "Thanks, Seto."**

**Seto held the other box out in answer. This one was a present, wrapped in plain white paper. Yugi opened it up and looked inside, grinning. **

**"You have no idea how hard it was to find out where you bought those things," Seto said.**

**"You could have asked me." Yugi laughed as he picked out a new collar and matching arm cuffs. They were silver and shiny, patterned with purple stitching and polished lighter silver buckles. Yugi immediately switched out the ones he was wearing for the new ones. "These looks great. Thank you."**

**Seto nodded. He and Yugi had been together about nine months, and had celebrated each's birthday now, though Seto had only allowed Yugi to celebrate his own birthday last October because Yugi had wanted to. Seto himself didn't care. Yugi had gotten him a new silver briefcase that had the Blue Eyes White Dragon etched into the top lid. It had actually fit in rather well with his other Blue Eyes possessions and he'd been content to use it. The old briefcase was in the closet.**

**Yugi abruptly leaned in and kissed him. Seto kissed him back, working his tongue into his mouth and taking over. Yugi gave in, head tilted back and a moan rumbling in his throat. Seto reached forward and grabbed him, pulling him against him and into his lap, running his hands over his body through his clothes. Yugi whimpered and squirmed against him, rubbing against his growing erection. Seto could feel Yugi's own pressing hard into his stomach.**

**He broke the kiss to breathe, looking down into Yugi's face. Even after all of this time, he still couldn't believe they were together. Though he'd never admitted it to anyone but Yugi himself, Seto had lusted after him for quite some time before they'd even gotten together. It had taken him forever to finally knock down the defensive walls he'd set up years ago and ask Yugi out. He'd never forgotten the surprised look on his face, which had quickly transformed into a look of eager approval. **

**Though Seto generally took what he wanted with ruthless speed, he'd taken things slow with Yugi. Theirs had been a real courtship. They hadn't even kissed until their fourth date and hadn't slept together until they'd been dating for two months. He didn't know why he'd taken his time like that, but Yugi did. **

**"It's because we love each other," he'd said with absolute certainty when Seto had mentioned it. "This isn't some fling or something. When you really love something, you take your time with it and cherish it." He'd looked up at him and smiled. "And I know you don't like that kind of romantic sentiment, but it's true. I don't need you to say it either, Seto. I see it in your eyes. The fact that you do is all that matters to me."**

**He'd leaned forward and kissed him and Seto had kissed him back. Yugi's words had been true and he'd said he didn't need him to say it. Well, he might not need to, but he was surprised to find he'd wanted to. Seto wasn't going to get mushy with him, but he'd never experienced anything like this before. He didn't feel affection towards anyone, except Mokuba. **

**Yugi had told him he loved him a few dates ago. Seto supposed he could say it once himself. **

**"I do love you, Yugi," he'd said when they'd broken apart. **

**Yugi's eyes had shone. "And I love you, Seto. And I'm glad you wanted to take this slow. So did I." His eyes had grown heavy-lidded and he'd smiled in a way Seto had never seen before, reaching up to wrap his arms around Seto's neck. "But now..."**

**He'd kissed him again. Seto had gotten the hint. They'd made love for the first time that night. **

**Now it was eight months later and they were still together. Seto reached down and grabbed Yugi's rear through his pants and squeezed, pulling him tighter against him, swallowing his groan. Yugi's fingers pulled at his shirt. Seto rolled them, pushing Yugi into the bed. He undressed them both quickly and bent to lick at Yugi's nipples, working his way downward. He lightly mouthed the tip of Yugi's erection before licking his way down it, moving to nip at a thigh. Yugi whimpered softly, his fingers sliding through his hair before he grasped the sheets.**

**Seto drew his tongue back up it, fingers sliding up his thighs. He opened his mouth and took him down to the hilt, beginning to suck strongly. Yugi cried out, his hips arching up against his mouth. Seto pushed him down and held him there, sucking and swirling his tongue, lightly scraping with his teeth. Yugi's voice was a chorus of moans, his hips trying to push against Seto's hold.**

**"Seto! Oh, oh that feels good."**

**Seto smiled inwardly. Yugi could sometimes be a talker during sex, telling Seto verbally just how great of a lover he was. Seto wasn't going to complain. Yugi's voice sounded wonderful and it was a bit of an ego-booster, something he'd never say no to.**

**He bobbed his head over him, allowing his erection to slide against his tongue, feeling Yugi beginning to tremble. He drew back before he could come, sitting back on his haunches. Yugi caught his breath, his expression disappointed. Getting the lubricant he had stored in his nightstand, Seto smirked and pulled him up, turning them both around until he was sitting on the very edge of the bed with his feet braced against the floor. He drew Yugi into his lap, spreading his legs around his waist. He held him there suspended above him as he pushed his fingers into him, pushing them in rough, then gentle, then rough again, Yugi nearly climbing up his body as his own body's instincts fought against the overwhelming sensations. **

**Seto withdrew his fingers and slicked his cock before taking ahold of Yugi's hips and pulling him slowly down over him. Yugi's mouth opened into an 'O' as Seto filled him, his eyes shut. Seto watched that expression as he pulled Yugi all the way down, leaving him there. Yugi tried to move upwards but Seto held him down, keeping him filled to the hilt. After a moment Yugi opened his eyes and looked up at him, pleading breathlessly.**

**"Seto, please, let me move. Gods, I can't stand it." The light in his eyes suddenly burned brighter and he changed to a husky order. "Fuck me!"**

**Seto immediately lifted Yugi up and held him forcibly on his knees again as he used the leverage of his feet against the floor to begin hammering into him. Yugi screamed, his arms around Seto's neck, his chest pressing against his harder. Seto groaned through his teeth, feeling Yugi's slick tightness around his cock. Yugi's gasping moans continued and he managed to move his hips a little against the hold Seto had on him, rocking against the pounding Seto was giving him. **

**"Oh, Seto! Nngh, oh, gods!"**

**Seto caught his mouth in a kiss, muffling his cries, digging his fingers into his skin, one hand against his back and the other holding tightly to a thigh. Yugi broke the kiss and arched, his teeth working on Seto's ear. Yugi liked to bite, too.**

**Seto finally rolled them and pinned Yugi against the foot of the bed, his legs hanging over the edge as Seto now stood on the floor, leaning over him, his arms still around his smaller body. Yugi's legs hooked tightly around his waist and he held onto him like a drowning man. His teeth clamped on one of his shoulders and Seto hissed, letting go of Yugi's thigh to brace his hand against the mattress beside his head. His other arm was still beneath his back.**

**Yugi let go of his shoulder and licked the spot before moving his head back against the pillow and squeezing his eyes shut. His muscles were starting to constrict around Seto as he neared his climax and he moved one hand down to begin stroking himself. Seto dropped his gaze and watched that, the sight pushing him over the edge. He groaned as he came, feeling Yugi squirm at the heat before he shrieked and came himself, his seed splattering against their stomachs.**

**Yugi collapsed against the bed, trembling and panting as Seto pulled out of him and straightened up. He hated going to bed sticky and picked Yugi up into his arms, carrying him into the bathroom to clean them up. Yugi kept kissing and groping him sleepily, more of a hindrance than a help, murmuring words that only vaguely made sense and finally got Seto to smile.**

**"I love it when you do that," Yugi told him lazily. His devious grin made Seto sure he'd worked for that smile. Snorting, he picked him back up and carried him back into the room, knowing that Yugi adored being carried by him. He'd told him the brute strength was a major turn-on. Seto had retorted Yugi weighed next to nothing.**

**He put them back in bed and pulled up the covers, pulling Yugi into his arms, feeling him curl up against him. Yugi tucked his head under his chin and yawned. **

**"That was a great birthday present," he said from somewhere in the vicinity of Seto's collarbone. He yawned again. "I'm going to be sore tomorrow and it was worth it."**

**Seto snorted again and ran his hand along his back, waiting until Yugi fell asleep before closing his eyes and doing the same.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three:

Yami looked up as he heard the front door open. He smiled to himself as he heard Joey's voice coming from the front door, but didn't move from the kitchen. He stirred the panful of vegetables and chicken again, glad he had timed it so well.

"It's raining hard out there!" Joey said. "Man, it's been coming down all damn day."

Joey came into the kitchen, his suit jacket and tie missing, but his pants and dress shirt still on. His pants and the front of his shirt were wet, as was his hair. He smiled at Yami, shaking his head.

"Come on, it was my turn to make dinner. In fact--" He looked pointedly around the kitchen, which was cleaned. "You cleaned up the whole place."

"There was nothing else to do," Yami said simply.

It had been true. With the rain pounding down the whole day he hadn't been able to leave and go wandering. He worked only part-time and today had been a day off. Stuck inside, he'd cleaned the whole apartment. Usually they shared everything, but Yami could not stand being idle. He'd spent centuries immobile.

Joey sighed and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, nuzzling up against him as he stood at the stove. "Always running around. You know, sometimes I wonder if I'll be enough to keep that wild heart of yours."

Yami snorted softly. "Don't say stupid things."

"Don't say stupid things? Man, you don't know me very well. I see; you just want me for the sex."

Yami smiled, letting himself lean back against Joey. He wasn't capable of the sense of humor that seemed to come so naturally to Joey, but he enjoyed it. Though if Joey was looking for reassurances, Yami wasn't going to be able to help him. Why was he attracted to him? He just knew that Joey appealed to him and that was good enough for him. He was sexy of course, but that didn't matter to Yami. He could be fierce as a lion in one second and affectionate the next, and he was honest and loyal. That was what he liked.

Yami turned off the burner, feeling Joey press a kiss to the side of his head. He set down the outsized wooden spoon and turned around in his arms. "Joey, you don't actually worry about the integrity of our relationship, do you?"

"No. Though I do know I've had to use a dictionary more often than I did all through high school hanging around you."

Yami studied his face, knowing perfectly well a joke didn't mean Joey was at ease. His scrutiny was met with a warm smile and warmer eyes.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. So you've always got wanderlust. I can live with that, since I know eventually you'll come back."

Yami leaned back as he started to embrace him again, raising his hand to press against his chest. He pushed him back and turned back around to their dinner. "Go get changed, you're still wet."

Joey left the kitchen to do that. Yami could hear him as he raised his voice while back in the bedroom. "I still can't believe I have a job where I wear a suit and tie. I'm starting to look like Kaiba and I start picking up anymore of his habits, send me to the Shadow Realm, please."

Yami shook his head as he set the frying pan on a plate on the table. Joey was definitely prone to drama. He sat down at the table and waited for him to come back. When he did, he was wearing his usual clothes of jeans and a long T-shirt. Joey rubbed his hands together as he sat down at the small table with him.

"That looks great. Maybe you should quit that job at the library and become a famous chef."

"I like the quiet."

That was one thing that had not changed since his release from the confines of the Puzzle. Though he needed to move around and though he enjoyed the company of people, he was also equally fond of peace and solitude. He remembered he'd been that way as Pharaoh in Egypt, often wandering away alone to be by himself in a temple or the gardens. His captain of the guard had hated that practice, attempting to insist a Pharaoh should always have company with him.

Joey took a big bite of the food, making a noise of satisfaction. "Delicious. Come on, you could make millions. Then I could quit work altogether and you could be my sugar-daddy."

Yami gave him a look. "We'll be leaving for Las Vegas tomorrow afternoon. We should be more concerned with the fact neither of us has started packing."

"We're not leaving 'til one. We've got plenty of time. I'm just throwing some things into a suitcase, not moving."

"True. Still, we should talk about the trip. Do you think you can stand to be around Kaiba for the weekend without attempting to kill him?"

Joey grinned. "I can't promise anything."

"You promised Aibou."

"Hey, I said I'd try, not that I'd succeed. But if Kaiba opens his mouth, I swear we're making the return trip with him strapped to the underside of the jet."

Yami entertained himself for a moment with that picture. "Well, we might not have to go to that extreme. For one, it would be difficult. I could fully Mind Crush him when Aibou's not looking, that'll be less of a challenge."

Joey laughed out loud. "Oh, man, I love you. That would be like a dream come true." He winked. "Might even be better than a hot, sweaty night in bed with you."

Yami gave a soft snort. "The house is not to be open until Friday, but we're going tomorrow, Wednesday. Why?"

"Oh, I did that on purpose. We're spending Thursday in Vegas doing everything we can to make Yug' go into a terminal blush."

"And what does that entail?"

"I'm just as protective of him as you are. I'm not going to let anything happen to him, but we are going to try just about everything that's legal there."

"Why only just about?"

"Prostitution's legal there."

Yami had been about to take another bite, now he set the chopsticks down. "You didn't mention that."

"Why should I? It's not like we're dragging Yug' to the whore house, relax. That's just why just about."

Yami made himself relax. Of course Joey wouldn't let anything happen to Yugi and of course they weren't going to the whore house. "Very well. We should get some sleep tonight. The flight is long, isn't it?"

Joey made a face and nodded. "Hours. Plus we're going to be in a different time zone. All right, actual sleep tonight." He winked.

******

The flight really did take it out of them all. Because Kaiba was now coming, they took the Kaiba Corp. private jet. Kaiba refused to fly commercial and simply canceled their previous reservation. Only because it would be a waste of a lot of money did Joey, very grudgingly, accept being reimbursed. He muttered darkly the whole drive to the airport to board the jet. Yami ignored him.

"Hi, Mou Hitori no Boku," Yugi greeted as they joined him and Kaiba in the jet's compartment while their luggage was being loaded. "Hi, Joey."

"Hello, Aibou. Do you have a new collar on?"

"Yep." Yugi raised his arms and held them out, showing that matching cuffs adorned his wrists. "Birthday presents from Seto."

"Awww," Joey said with intentional drawing out of the word, looking at Kaiba. Blue eyes glared back before Kaiba looked out of the window.

//They are very nice, Aibou,// Yami said silently so as to keep from making Kaiba angrier, if only to save Yugi's feelings if they got into a fight.

/Thanks./ Yugi switched to verbal speech. "Are you guys ready to go?"

"Oh, yeah," Joey said enthusiastically. "Las Vegas, here we come!"

Once they landed on the airstrip in Las Vegas, they were all exhausted. Even Kaiba couldn't pretend he didn't feel the phenomenon known as jet lag. A hired driver took them to the Hilton hotel they were staying at. The reservation was a pair of rooms connected together with a communal sitting/eating area. It was rather like an apartment. A very luxurious apartment. The carpet was white and very soft, the furniture black-painted wood and biege leather with silver light fixtures. The refrigerator was a dual-door stainless steel model and the stove and sink were equally industrious.

The doormen separated their luggage and set them in the appropriate rooms. Each had its own private bath.

"Wow," Joey said as he and Yami went to their room. The carpet remained white but the bed was a monstrous affair of hardwood and blue covers. The windows' curtains were also blue, both opening up onto a pulsing, multi-colored alien world of lights. The bath was as modern as the kitchen and clearly extravagant.

"This place is great," Yugi said as they all joined together in the main sitting area.

"Man, am I beat." Joey yawned. "I think I'm so tired I might just skip dinner and hit the sack." They all looked at him and he smiled. "Okay, maybe not."

"Yugi and I have our own plans," Kaiba said suddenly. "You and Yami are on your own."

Yugi looked at them apologetically. /Sorry, Yami. I would protest, except--/

//You and Kaiba are a couple, Aibou. It's only natural for you to be together alone. Joey and I will be fine.//

"Whatever, Rich Boy. Okay, Yami, let's go see if one of those flashing lights out there means food."

In the beginning of June, the Nevada weather was very dry and warm. It was nighttime, but the stars were obliterated by all of the lights. Yami walked down the sidewalk with Joey, taking it all in. He didn't like it much. It was gaudy and fake and the pulsing colors irritated him. Still, it was interesting experience. The people here were of all different races, wearing a wide range of clothes and costumes. Yami could have walked down the sidewalk in his pharaonic clothes and not have been out of place. The smells of all different sorts of cooking reminded him he'd had nothing to eat since lunch that afternoon and the time difference meant that his body was certain it was three in the morning, not eight at night.

Joey had as much experience here as Yami did and finally they just entered a restaurant at random. It was as gaudy as the outdoors, but at the least lights didn't flash. They had their dinner and returned to the hotel room. Both of them were exhausted. The door to the other bedroom was shut, but as Yugi's side of the link was also closed, Yami wasn't certain if that meant Yugi and Kaiba were back or not. He felt he remembered it had been open before.

"Damn, I'm crashing hard," Joey said. He yawned hugely and flopped down onto his back at the foot of the bed.

"At least get out of your clothes." Yami felt no less tired. He undressed himself and put on a pair of pajamas, quick to cross the room and shut the curtains on those lights.

Joey slid right off the end of the bed and thunked on the floor. Yami just shook his head, knowing he'd done it on purpose. After a moment Joey reappeared, his shirt off and was working on his pants. He changed into his own pajamas and crawled into the bed with Yami, laying down on his back with a huge sigh.

"Now this is a bed."

Yami had to admit it was very comfortable, so cushy that he felt as if he were sinking into it. "So tomorrow we are taking Aibou out on the town, right?"

"Yeah. It's a big town, too. Hey, I know, let's go to the Luxor."

The familiar rhythm of the name caught Yami's interest. It sounded Egyptian. "Luxor?"

"Yep. It's a quasi-Egyptian casino." He lifted his head enough to look over at him. "Luxor, like that city in Egypt. Was it the old capital?"

"The capital was Memphis before."

"Tennessee?" He grinned; evidently Yami's confusion was written on his face. "The capital of Tennessee here in America is Memphis. Nevermind, those jokes go over your head. Hey, don't give me that look, I know you can't help it. You lived, what was it, nineteen years in Egypt and only four here? Your mind's still just ancient-set, Babe."

Yami snorted and settled down in the bed. "I don't think I would enjoy the offending atmosphere of an Egyptian-themed casino."

Joey suddenly got up on his elbow and leaned over him. "Hey, I'm sorry, Yami. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. No one in the present knows what ancient Egypt was really like and I know the rituals and the hieroglyphics and everything was religious to you. To modern people it's just a style of decoration, to you it's important. We won't go there."

Yami looked up at him, seeing the worry in his eyes that he'd angered him. The treatment and view of his way of life here in the present, the way it was so disrespected, did often anger him, but he knew Joey hadn't intended that. He was right, it didn't mean the same to modern people. His world was dead and he'd known that for a long time, and he'd also given it up to remain here with him.

"I am not angry, Joey."

His lover smiled in relief and bent down. Yami accepted and returned his gentle kiss, feeling the annoyance drain out of him in the presence of this affection. Joey reached over and flicked off the light, plunging the room into darkness. Yami felt him nuzzle up against his side, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Good."

That was all he got out before he fell asleep. Yami remained awake for a short time afterwards, looking into the darkness before closing his own eyes, stroking his fingers down Joey's upper arm. He realized he was allowing himself to hate this Las Vegas without even really experiencing it first. Forget the Luxor and whatever it contained inside. It was time to relax and enjoy himself. They were here for Aibou's birthday and he wasn't going to let his attitude or ancient mind-set ruin that for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four:

Yugi awoke the next morning early. Sitting up in the bed, he yawned and stretched, looking at the bedside clock. It was not quite seven, but his internal clock told him it was almost two in the afternoon in Japan. It was going to take a while to get used to the time difference.

He looked down to see Seto still sleeping beside him. Never did Seto look more peaceful than asleep. Yugi wished he wasn't still constantly stressed and driven, but that seemed to be his personality core. For all Yugi worried about his health, Seto seemed to thrive driving himself half-crazy every day with work and control. Smiling, Yugi slid out of bed so as not to wake him and went for a shower.

The bathroom was almost as large as his old bedroom in the Kame Game shop, which he still missed from time to time. This held a shower that had jets of water coming out of every surface but the floor, making for a pleasant shower. He enjoyed the fact he could feel the hot water all over his body at once without having to turn around against a single spray. He washed up quickly, dried, and got dressed. Seto was still sleeping and Yugi didn't disturb him. He'd been working hard right up until the moment they'd left for the private jet and after that exhausting flight, he had to be tired.

Yugi wandered out into the main common room, not surprised to see Yami was awake. He knew as well as anyone how restless Yami was. At the moment he was standing on the balcony outside the common room, looking down at the city. A fresh pot of coffee sat on the counter, but Yugi didn't like the taste and instead got himself some orange juice from the fridge before joining Yami on the gallery.

"Good morning, Aibou," Yami said without turning around. Even with their link closed, they could generally sense each other's presences.

"Morning." Yugi stepped up beside him at the railing and looked out over the city. "Have you been up long?"

Yami shook his head, taking a sip of the coffee. "No. Less than an hour. What do you think of this Las Vegas?"

Yugi looked over at him and shrugged. "I don't know yet. I did a little bit of research before we came here. It used to be called Sin City."

Yami continued to look down. "I'm not surprised. It seems nearly everything is legal here."

"Still, it might be fun. Joey wants to take us to one of the casinos after breakfast. I don't know anything about the games, though."

"Nor do I."

They lapsed into silence, drinking their drinks and watching the morning sun climb higher. It wasn't long before noise in the common room drew Yugi's attention. Seto was awake now, cleaned up and dressed, and helping himself to the pot of coffee Yami had made. He joined them on the balcony, which surprised Yugi. Seto's normal routine was to get the coffee and then read the morning paper before hopping on his laptop. It seemed he was going to change that for the trip.

"Someone is probably going to have to drag Wheeler out of bed," he said by way of greeting.

Pleased he hadn't called him 'the Mutt', Yugi nodded. "Knowing Joey, probably. But it's only about seven-thirty or something. Let's order breakfast and then we'll wake him up."

Yugi went back into the common room and picked up the room service menu that the bellhop had left on the kitchen counter. The appliances in the kitchen were largely for show, operational if someone wanted to do their own cooking, but otherwise merely decorations. The kitchens downstairs offered a huge selection of room service foodstuffs. Yugi returned to the balcony, where Yami and Seto were standing in civil if not companionable silence.

"Wow, you can order just about anything you can think of. Even foreign dishes. There's some Japanese on here."

"You pick," Seto said, taking another drink of his coffee.

Seto ususally left decisions like that up to someone else, such as Yugi or Mokuba or the cook. He didn't care what he ate. Yugi glanced at Yami, who shrugged. He didn't care either. Yugi perused the menu thoroughly, deciding to try some American-style breakfasts. He went back into the common room to use the service phone and ordered some dishes to be brought up.

"They said the food will be ready in about half an hour," he announced when he came back onto the balcony.

"Then I should wake Joey," Yami said. He left the balcony, dropping off his cup on the kitchen counter before going into their room.

"Are you still okay with this?" Yugi asked once they were alone.

Seto looked down at him. "This is for you."

"Well, I know, but that doesn't mean you can't say you want to leave."

Seto said nothing at all. Yugi smiled and leaned against him, choosing to be affectionate since there was only Yami and Joey to observe. Seto didn't push him away.

The breakfast arrived before Joey was ready, but once the food had been set out on the table, the smells attracted him out in a few moments. They all sat down and ate the breakfast, Yugi pleased that not once was there an insult or a fight.

******

After their breakfast they headed outdoors. There were no hours for casinos and Joey led them to one. Inside was already a flurry of activity, despite the morning hour. There was a lot of noise, people talking and sounds of coins clinking, the whirr of machinery, short musical themes, and cheers or groans. Waiters and waitresses in black and grey outfits walked around with trays of drinks. People sat at the machines, pulling the levers, or sitting at tables with cards and dice.

"Cool," Joey said cheerfully. "Okay, we just exchange some money for chips and do what we want. Hmm." He looked at Yami and Yugi thoughtfully. "Knowing how good you guys are with games, maybe we'll make more than we spend."

"Greed is an ugly thing," Yugi said.

"Whatever. Come on, Yami, win some money for me."

"Yes, I'm sure--" Seto stopped in mid-sentence. Yugi had been certain he'd been about to insult him and had stopped himself. He smiled brightly at him. Seto glared at him and folded his arms. "Just pick a machine and play, Yugi."

Joey looked at Seto like he was trying to decide if it had been insult he'd been about to say, or as if he was waiting for that insult to come anyway. Yami wandering off dragged him out of his contemplation and he hurried to catch up.

Seto gave Yugi some money and he went to exchange it for chips and quarters. He went to a slot machine and looked at it for a moment before putting in a quarter and pulling the handle. To his surprise, a little music played and his quarter came back with eleven friends.

"Hmm. Maybe Wheeler was right about your luck," Seto said from behind him.

Yugi gave him a coy look. "Luck has nothing to do with it."

Seto snorted at him. Yugi turned back to the machine and properly lost three of the quarters. Seto chuckled when he lost the fourth and Yugi stood up.

"The smart thing is to know when to quit," Yugi told him.

"Hm."

"Come on, let's go try that spin-y thing with the ball."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "You mean the roulette?"

"Yeah, that. Hey, I'm new at this."

"I've never set foot in a casino before either and I know the name."

"Yeah, well, you're that way."

"What way?"

Yugi gave another coy smile and walked away. Seto followed after him, not bothering to ask him again. He went to the roulette and looked at it. The house attendant looked at him.

"Help you?"

Yugi smiled at him. His English was perfect. "Sorry, never been in a casino before. How do you play?"

The house attendant explained the rules. Yugi nodded and played a few rounds. The people standing at the table looked at him suspiciously when he raked up a small pile of chips. Yugi blinked at them innocently. He really had just gotten lucky. He smiled at the house attendant and took the chips he'd won.

"You also know when to run away before people think you're cheating," Yugi told Seto. "You want to play?"

"No."

Yugi shrugged his shoulders. He found another slot machine to play and toyed with that for a while. He looked up at Seto, who was just standing there.

"It's probably boring watching. Sure you don't want to play?" When Seto shook his head, Yugi shrugged again. "You don't have to hang around, you know. You can go back to the hotel room and do something for Kaiba Corp."

Seto looked at him for a moment. Yugi leaned towards him, winking, speaking in English just to tease him. "I'll meet you in bed, later, koi."

Seto glared at him, but a faint smile tugged at his lips. Yugi turned back to the slot machine and put in another quarter. He played for a little while, but he was soon getting hungry and decided to find the others and get some lunch. To his surprise, Seto was not there anymore. He hadn't seen him leave. Well, he was around here somewhere, he wouldn't have left entirely, or he would have said he was actually going.

Spiky hair caught his eye. He smiled and went after his darkness. Yami was standing at a dice table, holding the dice in his hand. Three dozen people stood around the table, but they weren't playing. They were all staring at Yami, and Yugi realized he had a fan club. Yami tossed the dice and the people cheered. Yami had just won the toss, however he did that.

/Yami, I'm hungry, let's get some lunch./

//Yes, just a moment, Aibou.//

Yami got the dice again and threw another toss. His fans cheered again.

Joey suddenly popped up. He looked at Yami, taking in the substantial pile of chips in front of him. He laughed and patted Yami's shoulder. "That's my Yugioh. Come on, it's lunch time."

"In a moment." Yami took up the dice again. He threw and his fans groaned. Yami sighed and held out his hand for the dice again.

"Yami, come on."

"One more throw, Joey."

Joey laughed abruptly. "Yami, this is how you get hooked." He reached out and lightly took hold of his wrist. "Drop the dice."

Yami looked up at him. Yugi smiled fondly. Yami had gotten hooked on playing, sort of like Duel Monsters, and though that had turned into a quest to save the world, he had originally played to play. Yami had a passion. /Mou Hitori no Boku?/

Yami actually blushed and set the dice back down. His fans groaned again, protesting. Joey reached down and picked up his chips, putting them into a bag he pulled out of his pocket. He held the bag out to Yugi, who dumped his fewer chips in.

"Where's Kaiba?" Yami asked, to cover up his evident embarrassment.

He had no reason to be embarrassed, but Yugi let it go. "I don't know."

"Well, let's split up and find him," Joey said. "I'm starving. Although..." His voice turned teasing as he smiled at Yami. "Maybe I should keep you with me, so you don't get addicted again."

Yami gave him a glare. He turned and stalked away, but Joey didn't stop smiling. Yugi was glad he realized Yami was embarrassed, not angry. Amused, he shook his head and headed his own way. He wandered through the machines, looking for the familiar white coat. Where had he gone?

//Aibou? I believe Joey has found him, he is waving at me. Over by the card tables.//

Yugi turned and headed back that way, catching up with Yami at the tables. Yami gestured down the aisle, where Joey was standing a ways down. Maybe a half dozen feet behind him was Seto, talking to someone, which was a surprise.

Yugi headed that way, but before he could get that far, he watched Joey turn around and look at the two behind him and worse, Seto suddenly drew back his fist and slugged the guy in the face.

Yami gasped in surprise beside him as Yugi froze in shock. Joey hurried over as Seto stood over the man, who had fallen against a slot machine by the sheer force of Seto's hit. His mouth was bleeding. He yelled something Yugi couldn't hear over the sudden noise of the astonished gamblers and got up, running off. Yugi broke out of his stall when Yami grabbed his arm, and together the two of them ran forward.

"Seto, what happened? Oh, I thought you were going to keep your temper down!"

"Ah, Yug'--"

"Yeah, well, I guess I can't help myself," Seto said.

"But hitting someone's not like you, so what--"

"Forget it, Yugi. See you at the hotel."

"But, Seto--"

Seto turned in a sweep of his trench coat and walked away. Yugi glared at him, sighing and folding his arms. "I had thought he was being truthful when he said he wouldn't lose his temper."

"Uh, Yug', far be it from me not to enjoy someone being mad at Kaiba, but not you mad at him. So I've gotta come clean and tell you what happened, even if Kaiba doesn't want me to."

"You heard?" Getting a nod, Yugi reached out and grabbed his arm. "Tell me, Joey, everything."

"Okay. It wasn't pretty. Apparently that guy heard you tell Kaiba you'd meet him in bed and he, ah, made a comment. Asked if you were as good...a fuck as you looked." Joey's cheeks colored and his jaw tightened. He rubbed his knuckles like he was planning to throw a punch of his own. "Then he saw Yami waving towards him when he was actually acknowledging he'd seen me and asked if rich guys always got twins and if he could borrow one. That's when Kaiba clocked him." Now Joey smiled a little. "You yelled at him for being your knight in shining armor and defending your honor, Yug'."

Yugi felt his cheeks burn and was ashamed, but at himself. "Why didn't Seto just tell me?"

"Perhaps he just didn't want you knowing what that man said, Aibou" Yami said. "It was disgusting and degrading."

"Or maybe he'd rather you were angry at him and thinking he was a jackass than be all mushy 'cause he stood up for you," Joey suggested.

Yugi nodded in agreement. Both sounded right, just like Seto. He had to go apologize. "I've got to go."

"Of course," Yami said. "We'll see you later."

"Thanks."

Yugi hurried off and went back to the hotel. Seto was there, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Yugi closed the door and took off his jacket, hanging it up. "Seto...?"

Seto didn't look at him. "So the Mutt told you."

Yugi sighed. "Don't call him that." He crawled up onto the bed behind Seto. "Why didn't you just tell me? Why did you let me say that to you?"

"It doesn't matter, Yugi."

"Of course it does." Yugi smiled, leaning over his back, winding his arms around him backwards. "It means you love me."

Seto growled warningly. "Yugi."

Yugi chuckled and kissed his cheek. "I'm really flattered, though." He rubbed Seto's shoulders thoughtfully. "Hm. Lay back."

He slinked around Seto, pushing at him to lay on his back on the bed where he'd vacated. Seto looked up at him with a frown. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Yugi gave him a lustful grin and reached down to begin undoing his belt.

"Yugi, you don't--"

"--have to do anything, yeah, yeah. This isn't about thank you, koi."

Yugi opened Seto's pants, pushing them down enough to free him. He reached down and began to stroke him, smiling as Seto moaned softly. Yugi looked up from where his hand was to watch Seto close his eyes, stroking him to a full erection. Once he was there, he bent down and pulled him into his mouth, relaxing his throat to take him slowly down to the hilt. Pausing for a second, he braced his hands on the bed on either side of Seto's hips, then began to bob his head slowly. Seto groaned again and began to thrust gently, Yugi taking it in stride.

He rubbed him with his tongue on every withdrawal, sucked the shaft with every push in. Seto's breathing was getting rough and when Yugi skimmed his hands along his thighs, he could feel the muscles trembling. Not once did he lose control of his gentle rhythm.

"Yugi."

Yugi loved the way he said his name when he was on the edge, how incredibly deep his voice got, how his name sounded like a dirty word. He sucked harder, reaching down to begin fingering his sac, urging him to come. Seto groaned more loudly, his fingers digging into the sheets, before finally releasing. Yugi swallowed and lifted his head, licking his lips. Seto lay with his eyes closed, breathing heavily in recovery. Pleased, Yugi tugged his pants back up and fastened them again before sliding up to snuggle against him, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." He smiled when Seto wrapped an arm around him but said nothing in response to his apology.

They rested there for a few minutes before Seto's other hand cupped under his chin and tilted his head up so that he could be kissed. Yugi sighed happily and kissed him back. He figured Seto was about to take it further when knocking on the bedroom door made him jump.

"Hey, guys, come on out!" Joey's voice called through the door. "The fun's not over yet. We're gonna play a game ourselves."

Seto growled and glared at the door. Yugi sat up in curiosity. "What game?"

"You'll see." Joey's footsteps departed.

Yugi looked over at Seto, who looked irritated. He cocked his head and shrugged his shoulders. "You don't have to play if you don't want to."

Seto studied him for a long second, then shrugged and stood up. "Just one more chance to put that dog in his place."

Yugi remained sitting, trying to will his blood in a new direction. He had after all just given his lover oral and was still rather aroused by it. Seto noticed his predicament and smirked evilly.

"Maybe I should just pick you up and throw you out there."

"Don't you dare."

"It's not like you don't share every sordid detail with Yami."

Yugi squawked in indignation. "Seto! Gross! Yami and I do not talk about our sex lives or mind-link during or any of that."

"Relax. I was teasing."

No one but Yugi, with the possible exception of Mokuba, knew of this side of Seto. It was rare, but occurrences of teasing happened. The cold, hard public image most people saw was the basis of Seto's personality, but not its only facet. Just like Yami could be playful and loving at times, so could Seto. Yugi stuck his tongue out at him and got to his feet.

Immediately Seto reached for him. Yugi evaded him, glaring. "Don't! I just now, uh...calmed down. I do not need you touching me right now."

Seto's wicked smile was doing nothing to cool his blood. Even for him Seto rarely smiled and when he did, particularly that way, it was all Yugi could do not to jump on him. He turned away quickly and headed out of the bedroom, Seto following after.

Yami was sitting at the common room dining table. Directly in from of him was a silver lid-covered tray. Four bottles of soda pop from the fridge sat next to it. A little off to the side of Yami's place was a small pile of cash bundles. Startled, Yugi stopped and looked at it.

"What is that?!"

"Yami's winnings," Joey said from behind the counter in the kitchenette, laughing. "After you left, he went back to the dice table and won some more games. I might have had to knock him out and carry him back if the house wasn't getting suspicious he was cheating."

//It is not as bad as he makes it sound,//Yami said in annoyance. //I am not addicted to gambling.//

Yugi laughed and sat down next to him while Seto sat on his other side. /Are you sure? We all know how much you like to play games./

//Exactly, play games. The money was merely the prize.//

"Looks like you'll be able to afford Wheeler a new water dish."

"Screw you, Kaiba."

"Guys," Yugi complained.

"Right, right, sorry, Yug'."

Seto didn't apologize, not verbally, but Yugi knew his expressions. He sighed and let it go. They were trying, and he couldn't expect them to be entirely well-mannered around each other. Yami was glaring at Seto and to head off another argument, Yugi turned to Joey.

"What game are we playing?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five:

Joey scowled at Kaiba, even after he'd apologized to Yugi for losing his temper with him. He was gratified to see the angry look on Yami's face. He could trust his lover to stand up for him, that was for sure.

"First, let's eat some lunch. I already called room service and they brought us up some sandwiches and soda." He let go of his anger and came around the counter, holding a tray with four glasses and a small bucket of ice that held three bottles of alcohol.

"What is that?" Yugi asked as he set his burden down on the table and took his seat next to Yami--and unfortunately Kaiba as well.

Yami reached out and lifted up one of the bottles high enough to read the label. "Wild Grape Smirnoff?"

"Yep."

"You don't drink," Yugi said.

"Not usually, but this is a special occasion. You haven't had a drink since you turned twenty-one." He glanced at Kaiba. "In America you have to be twenty-one, but we all know it's twenty in Japan, so Kaiba can play if wants to. Which I doubt he does."

"I'm sitting here, aren't I?"

"What's the game?" Yugi repeated.

"Uh-uh, let's eat, first." He lifted the lid off the covered tray. Three small, neat piles of sandwiches sat under it on a sectioned plate that kept them from being mixed. Tuna and swiss, club with bacon, and chicken breast greeted them. They ate their fill while Joey teasingly exaggerated Yami's attachment to the game floor and Yami defended himself. Yugi giggled and soothed things by stating--mostly likely truthfully--that he'd had a hard time quitting, too.

"Until Seto punched that guy," he added.

Kaiba grunted and finished the last of his club sandwich. Joey had noticed he'd taken off the tomato slices and set them to the side of the plate. He almost appeared human with that evidence of likes and dislikes. Once they were all finished, Joey reluctantly not eating as much as he would have so as not to make the others have to sit and wait, cleared the table with Yugi's help and explained his game.

"It's called 'I've Never'. It's a popular American drinking game. We each take a glass--" He handed them out. "--and pour some of the alcohol in them then we take turns claiming something we've never done. Like, I've never stolen someone's credit card or something like that and whoever in the group that has has to take a drink, admitting it to everyone."

"So we end up learning all the bad things everybody's done," Yugi said with a trace of worry.

"It doesn't have to be bad things, Yug'. For one, you'd take like three sips or something. It can be anything at all, good or bad. And I chose smirnoff 'cause it's not that hard of a liquor so we won't get drunk very fast. So, want to play?"

"I will play," Yami said, studying the glass in front of him.

"Me too, I guess," Yugi agreed.

"How 'bout you, Rich Boy?"

Kaiba looked up at him with a hard sort of calculating look. Joey merely looked back at him, challenging him with his eyes to not duck out. Finally Kaiba shrugged his shoulders, which Joey took to mean he was in. Picking up the first of the bottles and opening it, he scooped ice into each glass and filled them each half way, emptying the first bottle.

"There's more in the fridge, if we keep playing until we run out."

"I wondered what reason you had stopped for these drinks for," Yami said.

"Okay. I'll go first to get us started off, then we'll go across table then right, so it's Yugi, then Yami, then Kaiba and back to me." He thought for a minute, then grinned and glared at Kaiba at the same time. "I've never walloped anyone with my briefcase and then had my goons whale on his buddies when they tried to help."

"Joey!"

"Sorry, Yug', but I have to have some sort of apology for it."

Yugi sighed in exasperation. Kaiba looked back at Joey and without the slightest change in expression, raised his glass and took a drink. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"That was before the Mind Crush."

Joey saw Kaiba's eyes narrow slightly. Yami, on the other hand, smiled faintly. Joey shrugged his shoulders. Kaiba had never said he was sorry, so this was better than nothing.

"Your turn, Yug'."

Yugi looked thoughtful, before directing a wicked smirk at Joey. He must have picked up that look from Kaiba. So Joey told himself, he actually knew better.

"Sorry, Joey, but my loyalties have shifted a little. I've never stolen anyone's Puzzle piece with the claim I was doing it to make them more of a man."

Joey groaned and took a drink. "Damn, talk about revenge. I said I was sorry."

"When was this?" Yami asked.

"Before you woke up. Before Joey and I were friends. Anyway, I accepted your apology, Joey. Your turn, Yami."

Yami looked a little out of place, but didn't take long to think. "I've never used the Blue Eyes White Dragon card."

Kaiba frowned and picked up his glass. He took a drink and thunked his glass back down.

"Maybe you should take the whole bottle," Joey said. "You've used it enough to drink the whole case in the fridge."

"Okay, Seto's turn," Yugi said hastily.

"I've never worn a dog suit."

Joey choked. "Where the hell--"

"Devlin broadcasted that duel."

Joey scowled at Kaiba's smirk. He took his drink. "I've never--"

"I'm not going to play if you guys are just going to use this to fight with each other," Yugi said warningly.

"Nor am I." Yami looked between them. "Did you forget your promise to Aibou not to fight?"

"Yeah, but it's hard." Joey winced at the disappointed/angry look Yugi was giving them both. "Sorry."

"You, too, Seto," Yugi said severely.

Kaiba looked at Yugi for a long time. Finally he looked away. "Whatever. I'm sorry."

It wasn't exactly heartfelt, but Yugi immediately smiled. Joey had to admit, if only to himself, that there was no other way Kaiba could more clearly express his feelings for Yugi than to apologize for anything, let alone for something mean he'd done to Joey.

"No more fighting," Joey promised. "I've never used a Millennium Item."

Yugi and Yami took their drinks. "I've never been possessed by my Duel Monster."

Joey sighed and took a drink. "Thanks, Yug'. Like that wasn't embarrassing enough."

"I'll wipe that evil grin off your face, Aibou. I am privy to all of your secrets up to the time we split."

Yugi looked at Yami, horrified. Now Yami had the evil look.

"I've never had a dream about being in my underwear at the Duel Monster's tournament."

"YAMI!"

Joey started laughing as Yugi's cheeks turned pink. "Wow, Yug'. Was that an exhibition match?"

Yugi's cheeks turned redder and he took a drink jerkily. "That was a bad dream, thank you. Like going to school in your underwear."

"I've never flashed the priests at a ceremony."

There was an astonished silence before everyone looked at Kaiba, who was looking at Yami with a smirk. He folded his arms.

"You have only yourself to thank that I have Seth's memories, Pharaoh."

Yami, starting to blush, took a drink. "To clarify, I was four!"

"Now that's exhibition," Joey said with a grin.

"Turn, please," Yami muttered. He was now as red as Yugi and was looking at the table.

"Okay, safe topic. Um, um, I've never cheated on a test."

To everyone's surprise, Yami took a drink. "I have never claimed to be a pure Pharaoh. Instead of studying for my history exam during my lessons I played a game with one of the nobles' children. The next day, I chose to cheat and look up an answer rather than receive bad marks and disappoint my mother."

They all looked at Yami. Joey had never heard him speak of his mother before. In fact, she had not been present during the Memory Game they had played. It seemed both of his parents had not been alive to witness his coronation.

"I've never run a multi-billion-dollar company before.".

Kaiba took a drink and looked at Yugi. "You've run the Kame Game shop."

"That's why I said multi-billion-dollar company."

"I have never--"

"Say something to embarrass Kaiba, Yami. He's the only one who hasn't blushed yet."

"Hmph," Kaiba grunted. "There is nothing anyone could ever say that would make me blush."

"Maybe we should make Kaiba have to drink at stuff Seth's done," Joey said. "I'm sure Yami knows plenty of HIS secrets."

"Seto's not Seth," Yugi said.

"I do believe it is my turn. I have never worn a bondage outfit."

Joey started choking again. "Yami! Betrayal! I said Kaiba! Holy hell, you're gonna get it next time." He took his drink. Seeing that Yugi and Kaiba were staring at him, he flushed. "That was for--"

"We don't need details," Kaiba growled. "Besides, Yami, like you don't usually look like a bondage slave with the chains and--"

Yugi smacked Kaiba's arm. "Hello? Kind of wearing the same thing."

"Hah. Smooth move, Kaiba. Come on, it's your turn."

"And no more memories from my days as Pharaoh," Yami said. "If I cannot use Seth's, you cannot either."

"Fair enough," Yugi agreed.

"I've never used the Dark Magician."

Yugi and Yami sipped from their glasses. Joey glared at Yami.

"Now you're gonna get it. I've never had my lover dress up as a police officer in a sex game."

Yami's face colored again and he took a drink. Yugi was looking mortified, too. "Is this going to be about sex from now on?"

"I'm quite certain I can live without knowing about your sex life, Wheeler."

Joey shrugged and refilled their glasses, emptying the second small bottle. "Yami is the one who turned it that way. I said you could say anything, good or bad."

"Was that good or bad?" Yami asked.

"Very good, Yami, you know that."

"Okay, okay." Yugi was looking redder by the second. Joey smiled inwardly. Making Yugi go into a terminal blush like he'd promised he'd do before seemed to be all too easy. And then Yugi shocked him.

"I've never had an erotic dream involving Joey and a shower massager."

Yami squeaked. "Aibou!"

"Hey, not my fault you didn't close the link when you spent the night. By the way, this was after he and Joey got together but before he moved out with him."

"I think I would have gouged out my mental eye, or whatever it is you have."

Yami took a drink. Ignoring Kaiba's remark, Joey switched tactics and smiled at him. "I thought we acted that one out."

Yami was rivaling Yugi for deepest blush. "I've never referred to Kaiba as a blue-eyed babe!"

Yugi nearly dropped his glass. He was studiously not looking at Kaiba as he took his drink. Kaiba, on the other hand, was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Joey started laughing.

"Your turn, blu--"

"Don't you dare, Wheeler, or you're going through the window."

Joey just waved his hand, still laughing. The night was definitely going to get interesting if Yami and Yugi continued this war.

"I've never been pantsed in the locker room during gym."

Joey stopped laughing abruptly. He took a drink. "Like you didn't like the view, Moneybags," he grumbled. "I've never been defeated by Pegasus."

Kaiba growled and took a drink. "He cheated."

Joey looked at Yugi, refilling their glasses for the third time. The third bottle was now empty. Yugi was toying with his glass, looking thoughtful. "I've never had sex with handcuffs."

Yami and Joey took their drinks. "Oh, I see how this is going to go," Joey said with a look at Yugi. "And don't use that innocent expression, it doesn't work anymore. We all know better."

"I thought you didn't discuss your sex lives," Kaiba said to Yugi.

"We don't. But Joey said something about a police officer, so I guessed."

"Wasn't hard to," Joey said.

"I've never had sex in a limo," Yami said abruptly, with a shrewd look at Yugi.

Yugi blushed again and took a drink. Kaiba did as well before folding his arms again. Though his expression remained the same as always, Joey thought he detected a faint look of embarrassment on his face. Hmm....

"I've never used foodstuffs in a way other than to eat."

"Oh, man," Joey groaned as he and Yami took their drinks. Now feeling more than a little tipsy, he looked at Kaiba with a raised eyebrow of his own. "Well, well, someone curious about those sex lives we don't discuss?"

"I would not ask about anything sexual relating to you or Yami if my life depended on it except that I'm simply playing the game you set up."

"Uh-huh. I've never had sex in an office."

Yugi sighed and took a drink along with Kaiba. Joey laughed, definitely realizing the alcohol, however mild, was beginning to get to him. Yugi was starting to look flushed in a way that had nothing to do with the awkwardness.

"Wow, public sex. I don't think I would have thought of that from either of you."

"Let's try and return to safe ground," Yugi pleaded. "I've never initiated a Shadow Game."

Yami took his drink. "Perhaps it is best to move away from sex. I've never attended a public school. My schooling was with private tutors."

Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba all took their drinks. Yugi set his glass down a little heavily. They were definitely getting a little drunk, while Yami and Kaiba didn't seem affected. With Yami, Joey suspected it was the fact that Egyptians drank alcohol on a regular basis and his body was his old one returned to life. As for Kaiba, he either drank privately or hadn't had as much as the rest of them. Joey got up to get another bottle out of the fridge, the third one empty now that he'd filled their glasses for the fourth time. He stumbled slightly. When he got back, Kaiba took his turn.

"I've never had sex with Yami period."

They all looked at him. He sneered in a way that almost looked like he was enjoying himself. "I'll admit to liking making the old King of Games blush."

Joey took a drink. So did Yugi. Now Kaiba looked surprised. Joey, who wasn't, watched them carefully. Kaiba's plan had backfired on him.

"What the hell?"

Yugi flushed and looked down at his hands. "One time, during senior year, right after Yami got his body back. I had a crush on him, but that was before you asked me out and before they got together. I don't think of him that way anymore, I swear."

There was a long, awkward silence. "Um, Yug', you could have just let that one pass."

Yugi glanced at him, then at Kaiba. "No. I guess...Uh, maybe this isn't the best way to do it, but..." He trailed off and looked at Kaiba. "A-Are you upset?"

Joey tensed, expecting Kaiba to fly into a jealous rage. The uncomfortable silence continued for a second.

"Yes," Kaiba said finally. "But as you and I weren't together, it's none of my business. I knew you weren't a virgin, you mentioned that."

"Yeah, but--"

"I'm not holding it against you, Yugi," Kaiba said flatly in a way that made it obvious he didn't want to talk about it. "Your turn, Wheeler."

"Um..." It was getting harder to think. "Okay, are we still embarrassing each other? I've never had sex in a dueling arena."

Yugi whimpered as he and Kaiba took drinks. He'd only said that on a whim, but apparently the two--the uptight billionaire and the clean-cut angel--were both into sex in public places. Joey laughed, realizing he was starting to sound a little hysterical as he got more drunk. They would have stop soon, and he mentioned that.

"Okay, how about we make this our last round," he said. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm getting a little drunk."

"So am I," Yugi agreed. "Okay, last round. So I'd better make it good. Uh, I've never used sex toys."

Yami and Joey took their drinks.

"Oh, no, really? I just said that as a... Oh, nevermind. Your turn, Yami."

"I've never, um..." Maybe Yami was a little drunk, since he hadn't stumbled speaking before. "Ah, I don't know, I've never, um...had sexual fantasies about...me."

"Why would you?" Kaiba said as Joey and Yugi took their drinks.

"I couldn't think of anything else."

"I noticed you didn't take a drink, Kaiba."

"Mutt, this is just a guess, but I suppose that would be because I've never had any sexual fantasies about him."

"Why not? He's a living, breathing sex dream."

"I appreciate that description, Joey," Yami said sarcastically.

"It was a compliment, Babe."

"Oh, gods. Let me end this." Kaiba shook his head. "I've never..." He looked at Yugi thoughtfully and smirked. "I've never masturbated in my lover's bedroom while he wasn't home."

Yugi's cheeks got the reddest yet. "I shouldn't have told you about that."

He took a drink, as did Yami and Joey. Kaiba frowned at them.

"Do you two ever go for a day without?"

"Yes," Yami said calmly as he set down his glass.

"We did last night," Joey agreed. "Did you?"

"Aren't we done with sex questions?" Yugi asked. "The game's over."

"And I'm glad for that," Kaiba said.

"Oh, I don't know. I thought it was kind of fun, even if every one of you had to bring out my dirtiest secrets."

"Happy Birthday, Yug'."

Yugi stuck out his tongue and stood. He swayed dangerously, saved from falling by Kaiba standing up quickly and grabbing his arm. Yugi giggled, his cheeks definitely flushed and his eyes glassy.

"Ooh. I think I drank the most."

"Actually I think Yami did, but since his liver's a good, old Egyptian model, he's fine."

"Yugi, you should go to bed," Kaiba said. "Before you pass out."

"Okay."

"We should retire as well," Yami said. "We're going to the haunted house tomorrow, aren't we?"

"Oh, yeah. Um..." Joey scratched his head, trying to remember the information through his alcohol-fogged brain. "Yeah, it opens at six. New guests eat dinner, are introduced to the house, that kind of thing. And I think we're all going to be sleeping in tomorrow."

He stood and didn't bother to try to clear the table. He'd probably drop the bottles and tumblers and send broken glass everywhere. Yami got up as well and it was he who braced Joey as they said their goodnights and headed for their bedroom. Kaiba took Yugi into theirs and shut the door. Once in the bedroom, Joey tried to strip off his clothes, saved from falling about half a dozen times by Yami who finally shoved him down on the bed and did it himself.

"Hm, being undressed by you..."

"Think of other things, Joey."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm so tired I'd probably fall asleep in the middle of it and smother you."

Yami smiled and got himself undressed. Joey noticed he didn't try to put pajamas on either of them, leaving them both in their boxers. Yami seemed stable enough, but maybe he was drunker than he seemed. Joey managed to heave himself up the right way as Yami crawled into bed with him. Yami turned off the light and lay down, curling up against Joey's side. Joey kissed the top of his head, then couldn't help but start snickering.

"Man, those two have got a thing for public sex. I might have to tell everyone I know. How'd Kaiba like to wake up to that as a front-page headline?"

Yami chuckled softly. "I think that might be something that would end your friendship with Aibou, Joey. Not to mention you might suddenly disappear because Kaiba killed you."

Pleased that Yami had laughed instead of reprimanding him, Joey grinned. He wasn't that surprised, since Yami felt about Kaiba the same way he did. "Yeah, probably. Did you really flash the priests?"

Yami groaned and smacked him. "Yes, I did, and that is something you will not spread around either or I will be the one to kill you."

Joey laughed, rubbing his arm. Yami hit hard. "I wouldn't, since you know every freaky sex thing I've ever done."

"Of course I do, you did them with me."

"Yeah. You know, you really are a kinky little thing."

"Thank you. Must you use the term little?"

"Yep. Little sex kitten."

He grunted in pain as Yami struck him again, even harder than the first time. "Okay, okay! Uncle! Man, what would people think if they knew how much you abused me?"

Yami chuckled again, more darkly than before. He shifted against him. "They'd probably ask me for obedience-training tips."

"Ugh. Hearing dog remarks is even worse out of your mouth."

"Never call me kitten again and I shall never use another dog remark."

Joey thought about that for a minute, then grinned in the dark. "Okay, it's not that bad."

He winced in anticipation of a third hit, but Yami merely sighed. He felt him lean up and kissed him back, awkwardly in the darkness. It was not a very good kiss, since Joey was fast falling asleep. He wasn't even aware when Yami moved back and was soon out like a light.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six:

Seto helped Yugi into their hotel bedroom and shut the door. Yugi was continuously smiling and definitely none-too-steady on his feet. He sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling up at Seto. Seto snorted at him and started to undress. It wasn't until he realized he'd been fumbling with his belt twice as long as usual that he had to admit that he wasn't completely sober himself.

Yugi seemed to realize that, and, with the power of being drunk, seemed to think it was hilarious. He started giggling so hard he nearly slid off the bed. He managed to catch himself and pushed himself back up, still sniggering. Seto got the belt off and dropped his pants to the floor.

"Stop laughing, idiot. Let's see you get all those buckles off."

Yugi stopped laughing abruptly. He looked down at his outfit with something akin to drunken horror and Seto couldn't help but be amused. But, he managed to stop himself from laughing. He wasn't that drunk.

Seto finished undressing and changed into his pajamas while Yugi was still working on his throat buckle. Seto finally reached out and did it himself. As he took off the matching cuffs, Yugi smiled in a way that was now beginning to look sleepy.

"Thanks."

"It's out of pity."

He unhooked Yugi's belt, with a little less difficulty than he had his own now that he realized his condition, and left the rest to Yugi, going into the bathroom. When he came back out, Yugi was lying in only his boxers on the bed, atop all the bed clothes, on his side and with his limbs thrown all over. He was already fast asleep.

Rolling his eyes, Seto climbed into the bed and turned Yugi over so that he could have some room. Grumbling, he switched off the lamps and got himself under the covers, pulling them up over Yugi as well.

"You're damn lucky you're light as a feather or I would have just shoved you off the edge."

******

The next morning they all did sleep in late, very late. It was almost noon before Seto even opened his eyes. Yugi, clearly having been more affected by the alcohol than he, did not wake but as he was breathing evenly, Seto wasn't worried. Stretching himself, he got to his feet. It was a testament that they had not gotten very drunk as he didn't have a headache. Yugi's susceptibility to the alcohol most likely had to do with his small body size as well as his lack of experience drinking.

Seto got himself a shower and went out into the main common room. Yami was just setting a pot of coffee on. He was wearing a hotel-issue terrycloth robe and looked up when Seto entered the room.

"Oh. Good morning, Kaiba."

Seto grunted. "Yugi's still dead to the world. The Mutt the same?"

Yami's eyes narrowed and his expression hardened. He walked closer to Seto, his ire obvious. "I promised Aibou along with Joey that I would not fight you and I intend to uphold that, but I will not allow you to stand there and insult my lover."

Seto bent at the waist to bring himself closer to Yami and sneered in his face. Straightening, he shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. Yugi's not here to hear it."

"Honor has always been one of your greatest attributes. You forget, Aibou and I still share our bond. If he opens his side of the link, he will see as I see."

"Hn. And I suppose Wheeler calling me Moneybags and Rich Boy does not count?"

He saw that he'd caught Yami off-guard. Picking up a fresh apple from the as-yet-unopened fruit basket delivered when they'd taken up the hotel suite, he retrieved a knife from the drawer and started paring it. Keeping his eyes on his work so he didn't slice into his fingers, he didn't watch Yami but after a moment the silence made him stop mid-motion and look up.

Yami was staring at him as if seeing him for the first time. He tilted his head slightly and seemed to be debating what to say.

"You know something, Kaiba? You're right. I suppose my bias towards the situation blinded me to the fact Joey was using insulting names for you as well. I apologize."

"Hah. If I hate it when Yugi apologizes to me, what makes you think I'll accept yours? I don't care at all what Wheeler or you or anyone else says or thinks about me."

"Except Aibou."

Seto bared gritted teeth and returned to his apple. He pared it into six sections and tossed the core away, setting the apple on a plate before paring an orange. Silence reigned in the kitchen and he was glad for that.

The coffee finished brewing and Yami poured two cups, setting them on a tray before returning to the bedroom he shared with Joey. Seto noticed he'd pulled two extra mugs from the cabinet and left them sitting beside the pot. A peace-offering, he supposed.

Smirking, Seto finished his fruit plate with a sliced banana and a bunch of grapes from the basket, then went into the fridge to see what else there was to be had. He made some toast with butter and filled a small coffee-creamer cup with jam before pouring some coffee for himself and milk for Yugi and returning to the other bedroom.

The shower was running so he set the tray on the side table and turned on his laptop, sipping his coffee while checking his e-mail and Kaiba Corp's stock points. Yugi came out of the bathroom wearing a terrycloth robe almost identical to Yami's. Seto looked up from his laptop, watching as Yugi's eyes went to the fruit tray and a bright smile spread across his face. Seto glared at him to head off a lovey-dovey thank you session.

Yugi picked up the tray, then came over and slid into Seto's lap, setting the tray on the main table away from his laptop.

"Mm, breakfast in bed. Or my lover's lap. Equally good."

"I don't remember when I became furniture for you."

Yugi looked up at him with a sweet smile. Seto hmphed and took another drink of his coffee.

"I've long since learned you can manipulate with your expressions, Yugi. You're not nearly as innocent as you try to appear to be."

"Damn. Maybe I should come up with a new strategy."

Seto had to admit, he liked it when Yugi cursed. Initially he had dismissed the smaller boy as a weakling, like nearly everyone else who had ever met him, except Yami. Yugi insisted, despite his dark's protests, that he had been weak and it was only Yami's help that had made him stronger. Whatever way it had happened, his gradual rise to strength had been what had caught Seto's attention in the first place. Seto had no time for frailty, but Yugi had more often come to show a backbone and an intensity the longer he'd known him. When Yugi fought and his expression hardened, there was a potential for ruthlessness in his eyes that Seto liked. Even when he'd been on the receiving end of it, like during Battle City. It was the losing to him he'd disliked.

In some ways Yugi was like Yami. Their expressions got pretty similar when they were angry, and they were both strong, but Yugi didn't have Yami's self-righteous attitude that so pissed Seto off. And eventually there was some attraction to Yugi's gentle side, too, as long as he didn't try to change him, which he never did, unlike Yami. The only thing he requested was more respect for his friends, otherwise he liked Seto for himself. Yami seemed to think he was supposed to be his old Priest reincarnated.

"Seto?"

Seto looked down, realizing Yugi was looking up at him in concern.

"You looked angry all of the sudden. What's the matter?"

Under normal circumstances Seto would tell him, that he thought his dark half was an arrogant, blind, past-oriented bastard, except that this was supposed to be a fun vacation for Yugi. So he shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing, Yugi."

"Okay..." Yugi smiled and took up a section of apple, eating it while he got out of Seto's lap. Another point in Yugi's favor, he knew when to quit.

"Hey!"

Seto sighed as Wheeler's irritating voice came through the door again with another knock. Yugi walked across the room, still holding the tray in his hand, and opened the door.

"Morning, Joey."

"Hiya, Yug'. Oh, you got breakfast, huh?" He lifted his eyes over the top of Yugi's head, to where Seto was still sitting. Mentally daring him to say anything, he was surprised when Wheeler merely looked back down. "Okay, Yami and I'll be heading out on our own, then. Yami wants to split up for today if that's okay with you."

If Yugi wondered about that, he didn't show it. "Okay. When are we heading to the house again?"

"It opens at six, but it's about an hour drive from here. How about we meet back here at four to get ready and check out of the hotel?"

"Sounds good. Where's-- Oh, hi, Yami."

The angle from where Seto was sitting didn't allow him to see around the edge of the door to where Yugi could see Yami, but he heard him.

"Good morning, Aibou. Did you sleep well?"

Seto smirked as Yugi's profile reddened. "Yeah."

"See ya guys later," Wheeler said.

"'Bye."

Yugi returned to the table Seto was sitting at without closing the door again. He set the tray down and picked up a slice of the banana, popping it into his mouth and chewing.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?"

Seto shook his head, turning back to his computer. "It's for you."

Yugi silently ate the fruit for a few moments before speaking again. "Maybe we can go out to eat lunch."

"Fine."

Seto went through Kaiba Corp's financials and read the emails Mokuba had sent him updating him on all that had happened while Yugi finished his fruit plate and got dressed. Once he was, Seto reluctantly turned off his computer and accompanied him out into the city. They killed time by wandering around downtown, Yugi amusing himself by checking out some of the shops and Seto following him.

"Hey, what's that?" Yugi asked, pointing to another hotel.

Seto looked and saw a sign that said, "The Treasure Island Hotel" and another that said, "The Sirens of the TI." A big pirate ship floated on a lagoon out front.

"I don't know."

"Let's go check it out."

Seto followed him reluctantly as he crossed the street to the hotel.

"Excuse me," Yugi said, smiling at the nearest person. "Could you tell me what this is? I've never been to Las Vegas before."

The woman glanced at him. "Yeah, honey. It's the Sirens of the Treasure Island show. Free show, the sirens of lore against the evil pirates." She smiled in a way that was supposed to be appealing. "Going to stay and watch one?"

Before Yugi could answer another woman joined the first. She was a very pretty blond with green eyes. She was dressed in a low-cut shiny green dress that looked as if it was a mermaid's tail, except without the flukes. Her shoes were also shiny and green. Her lips were cherry red and her eyes had pale green and light blue sparkly shadow. She looked at them both and smiled at Seto.

"Hi. Never seen a Sirens show before? My stage name is Amariella, the lead Siren." She spoke with pride and smiled again. She was clearly flirting with him. "I'd bet you'd like it if you stayed. Who knows, maybe you could be the lead pirate some day."

Seto snorted at the idea of himself as a pirate in a seedy hotel show. Nevermind that he could tell that the Treasure Island hotel was supposed to be one of the more extravagant ones, similar to the one they were staying in. To his surprise, Yugi was glaring at the woman. Not overtly, as that was not his style, but Seto knew how to read him now. Was he jealous?

Amused, Seto looked down at him. How could Yugi be jealous? The woman could flirt all she pleased, she was obviously not what Seto liked. He decided not to leave just yet, enjoying Yugi's resentment.

"Thanks," Yugi said with equally false smile and sincerity. "But we have some place to be."

"Oh, are you sure?"

"Sure. Come on, Seto, let's go." Yugi took his elbow and pulled. Seto went with him without lingering. Yugi looked over his shoulder with one last dark look at the Siren and her friend back at the other hotel. Finally four o'clock rolled around and they returned to their own hotel.

******

"Hi, Yami," Yugi said cheerfully as they entered the common room. Yami and Wheeler were sitting on the couch, talking. "What's that?"

Yami smiled and extended his arm to better show off the gold armlet around his right bicep. It was in the shape of a thin snake coiling three times around his arm, the head and tail on the same side of his arm. The eyes were green emeralds.

"Joey got it for me. It is an Edjo armlet very similar to ones worn when I was Pharaoh. She is the cobra goddess who protects the Pharaoh."

Yami lowered his arm. Wheeler smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I saw it, thought of him."

"Aren't we getting ready to go to this house?" Seto asked, not interested in any romantic moments between Wheeler and Yami.

"Oh, yeah," Yugi said. He looked up at him and smiled. "Let's start packing. Are you guys ready?"

"Nah, not yet. We were just hanging around here until you got back."

"Yes," Yami agreed, standing. "But we should get to that if we're to be leaving in about an hour."

They separated and Seto and Yugi went into their bedroom. As they got the few possessions they had around the hotel room gathered up, Seto couldn't resist.

"So, Yugi. Did you actually think that Siren would steal me away from you?"

He enjoyed the bright blush that colored Yugi's cheeks as well as the ashamed look on his face.

"Oh, was I that obvious?"

Seto shrugged his shoulders. "To me, but then, I know you."

Yugi smiled, his flush slowly fading. He came over and wrapped his arms around Seto's waist, looking up at him. "You know I'm not normally a jealous person, but when it comes to you..." He shrugged his shoulders.

Seto smirked and bent down to kiss him before lightly pushing him away. "Let's get packed so we can head out."

Yugi nodded and let go of him and they finished their packing. Returning to the common room, Yami and Wheeler had not finished with their own packing, though the door was open. It was a quarter 'til five, so they had plenty of time. Yugi got a drink while they waited, though he hadn't finished half of it before the other two came out.

"All right," Wheeler said with a typical wide grin. "Let's go spend the rest of the weekend getting scared silly."

Seto just refrained from making a disparaging comment. He didn't believe in ghosts and haunted houses. Most likely this was going to be a scam; some woman dressed up as a New Age medium channeling spirits that bang on the table whenever her knee moved and flashing lights set on timers. He could see from the look on Yami's face that he thought the same thing. They were both here only for their lovers.

They checked out of the hotel and Seto called for a limo service to take them out to the house, paying extra for the long travel.

"Wow," Yugi said with a grin when they saw the house.

It was huge thing, about as big as his own mansion. It was done in a Gothic style with turrets, gargoyles, and arced, multi-paned windows. A low, brick wall surrounded the property with a small wrought-iron gate. The wall and gate seemed to be only for show--the wall was only three feet high and the gate four. The house stood on a gently-rising hill, overlooking the rest of the land imperiously. The rest of the land, like most of Nevada, was desert. Only sand, dirt, and scrub brush dotted the landscape for miles, excepting mountains and plateaus in the distance.

The limo dropped them off and they entered the house, which was unlocked. The dark-wood double doors opened up into a grand foyer made of marble floor and walls papered with pale green wallpaper. A sweeping staircase led up, while from the main foyer opened out a half dozen hard-wood doors. The ceiling was vaulted, rising up fifteen feet above their heads. And in the foyer was another four couples, all heterosexual and between twenty and forty. Two were white, one black and probably all local or at least American. The third couple were mixed races: one who looked Indian and the other Phillipino. All had luggage at their feet.

They all looked up as they entered before turning back to their own conversations. However it was only a couple of minutes before they were addressed.

As if she had appeared out of thin air, a woman in her thirties appeared at the top of the staircase, wearing a black dress with a bright red shawl over her shoulders. Her black hair was pulled back in an elegant bun and her light brown eyes surveyed them from the top of the staircase as they all looked up at her. She was a handsome woman, but not beautiful.

"Welcome, visitors," she said. Her voice held an accent, but Seto was unfamiliar with American accents and couldn't place it. "Welcome to the Marvell Haunted House. My name is Abigail Douchett. I hope you enjoy your stay. Supper and the tour will begin in forty-five minutes. Please take this time to go up to your rooms and make yourselves at home. Oscar will guide you to your rooms upstairs."

A man entered from an open door off to the side. He was a very tall man, even taller than Seto, thin, with white hair smoothed back and nearly black eyes, wearing a black suit. However, he wasn't the typical, creepy bulter. He smiled warmly at them all.

"Welcome. Please, follow me upstairs to the guest floor."

Oscar headed up the stairs, Abigail stepped back to allow them the room, smiling at them all as they passed her. The second floor consisted of a long hallway stretching out in both directions from the staircase. At least eight doors lead off from the narrow, dark-wood hallway lined with frosted-glass lamps in sconces.

"Every couple has their own room." Oscar pointed off to the left wing of the hallway. "The Millers are in the far room on the left, the Narendras on the right. The Maxwells are here on the left from the staircase." He pointed to the right. "The Johnstons are near the staircase on the right, Yugi and Kaiba on the far left, Yami and Joey on the far right. Enjoy your stay and we'll see you at supper. Down the staircase to the ground floor, double doors to the left when facing the front doors."

He turned and descended the stairs. The parties split up; the four of their group headed down to the end of the hallway. Yugi pushed open the heavy wooden door to the room he shared with Seto. It was a nicely furnished room, like an old-fashioned bed-and-breakfast. The table, chairs, and two low dressers were all antique-looking. The bed was the only modern piece in the room, large and sturdy with a heavy wooden headboard and four low posts without a canopy. The covers and the curtains were all green.

"Nice," Yugi said cheerfully as he set down his bags.

"Hey, ours is red!" Wheeler called from across the hall. "It's like they knew Yami was coming."

"They did know, Joey, it was a reservation."

"You know what I meant."

"What do you think?" Yugi asked him.

"Truthfully I think this is a scam, but that doesn't mean it won't be entertaining."

Yugi smiled in a way that clearly indicated he knew he was being humored. "I really do appreciate you coming, Seto."

"It hasn't been entirely irritating."

Yugi laughed and headed across the hall to look at the others' room. Seto stayed in theirs, looking around, mentally daring a spook to show up. The house seemed wholly normal, without so much as a cobweb to lend a creepy atmosphere. It seemed the caretakers couldn't even do it right.

"I guess we might as well unpack for the weekend," Yugi said as he came back into the room. "Then we'll head down to dinner."

They did that before joining Yami and Wheeler and heading down to the main foyer. As they went towards the dining hall for dinner with the other guests, Seto looked around. The outside had made him certain there was a third floor to the house while this main floor held five rooms other than the hall. The doors to the other bedrooms had been open as they passed as well as the doors down here. Seto could see a parlor with a baby grand piano and fancy antique furniture, a conservatory filled with plants and a fountain, and a room that boasted of three tables with chairs surrounding them. The tops held what looked like a chess set, Scrabble, Monopoly, and a Oujia board. Why the games? Weren't they supposed to be entertained with ghosts this weekend? The fourth door led back behind the staircases and though the angle was bad, Seto suspected it was the kitchens.

The fifth door was closed, the only one in the house they'd seen so far that was. Why? What lay behind it?

"Hey, Kaiba, hurry up or I'll eat everything in sight!" Wheeler called as Seto had paused to consider the closed door.

"Like you don't do that anyway," Seto retorted, moving to rejoin them as they all entered the main hall.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven:

Yami settled down in a seat beside Joey, at one end of a long, fourteen-seat table. Aibou and Kaiba sat across from them. The table was laden with dishes upon dishes of food, an amazing array. Yami saw two whole roast turkeys, a roast pig, two plates of grilled fish fillets, green beans, corn, stewed carrots and beets, mashed potatoes with gravy, sushi rolls, thai sticks, barbecue ribs, hamburgers piled in a small mound, white and wheat rolls, and a couple of dishes he couldn't identify. Considering the fact that the meal seemed to include dishes from each country represented by the guests, he supposed they were Indian and Phillipino.

"Wow," Joey said beside him. "This place knows how to treat you right."

Yami nodded, though his attention was more on the people than the food. The fellow guests all looked like common people, married or dating couples out for a thrill as they were. He dismissed them and focused on the hosts. The woman, Abigail, was a woman who looked to come from good breeding, with the best of education and upbringing. She seemed to have a great deal of poise and pride.

Oscar was more inscrutable. He seemed friendly and open, yet also distant, as if he was playing a role. Yami supposed he was so used to doing this that he'd fallen into rut with his acting. On the other hand, he might be deliberately withdrawn. It might be part of the mystique of this show.

"Hello again, my guests," Abigail said as she sat at the head of the table. "We will enjoy this wonderful feast while I fill you in on the history of the house and then we begin our tour."

"All right," Joey said happily, helping himself to corn, green beans, mashed potatoes, turkey, and a rack of the ribs.

The rest of them got their food and they ate for a few minutes before Abigail began to speak. Yami paid close attention, intent on knowing everything she would say about this place.

"The Marvell House is now named for the current owners, a company that sets up tours of haunted places and exotic vacations. It's original name was the DeVere mansion. DeVere and his wife were French/Dutch immigrants to America in the early-1800s and built this mansion in 1837. Onfroi and Annika DeVere were both heirs to their respective families in their home countries. They met and fell in love when Annika's family vacationed in France, but, like many families at the time, theirs objected to the romance. Back then, far more than now, blood and breeding mattered to almost everyone and mixing was frowned upon."

She paused to glance at the Indian man and Phillipino woman and smiled kindly. "Onfroi and Annika disagreed. They secretly packed up their most precious possessions, stole money from their fathers, and eloped. They came to America in 1836 and got married, sold some of their more valuable possessions to fund the house and settled here."

"How romantic!" one of the women cooed, smiling at her husband.

"How did this get to be a haunted house?" Kaiba demanded. Of course he wasn't interested in tragic romance.

"Oh, I'm getting to that. Part of it will be revealed on the tour. Onfroi and Annika settled here and soon after began having their babies. Five of them, three girls and twin boys. Onfroi, with his money and smarts, got a job at a prominent bank and worked his way up. Annika raised the children with the hired help and life seemed perfect."

She paused there and it was clear she wanted someone to urge her to continue. Aibou, as attentive as he was, played along.

"What happened?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Annika and Onfroi shared a dark secret. But we'll get to that on the tour. A little more on the house. After it was built in 1837, Onfroi and Annika hired two in-home maids, a nurse to help with the children, a gardener, butler, cook, and driver. Another difference between Annika and the common way of life was that she was a hands-on mother. During the 1800s, many uptown women were known for hiring nurses to raise their children alone so that they could persue their own social climbing. Annika lived for her children. So did Onfroi, when he could be home outside of his job. The higher he rose, the more he could and life was happy.

"For the most part. Later this house was placed for sale and purchased now and again by different families. None of those families stayed for long. And none left whole."

That got the attention of everyone at the table. Abigail paused to take a drink of the wine served with the meal. She was playing the tension and curiosity of the group, pausing for effect.

"Do you mean, whole as in mentally or whole as in every person there?" one of the white men asked, his accent heavy which Yami thought might be Southern.

"Both, really. In one-hundred and sixty years eighteen families have lived here. Eighteen people have died or gone missing. When the house was purchased twenty-three years ago and turned into the haunted house it now is, thirty-six people have died or disappeared."

"What?!" nearly everyone gasped.

"That can't be possible," Kaiba said coolly. "If it were so, surely this place would not be open for business."

Abigail looked at him and smiled. "Well, maybe I'm just throwing out numbers to scare you all." She leaned forward and winked. "Or maybe I'm telling the truth."

Kaiba leaned back in his chair and folded his arms, looking at her disbelievingly. She turned back to the table at large.

"Anyway, here we are now. Let us finish our meal and then begin our tour."

Everyone only looked at her. She looked around at them and smiled.

"Very well, finished now? Then let us go to that dark secret." She stood up, setting down her napkin.

They all got up as well. Yami glanced around once, realizing he hadn't seen Oscar during the entire meal. Maybe Kaiba was right and it was fake and Oscar was in hiding to start the effects at the appropriate moments. Abigail walked out of the dining room, heading across the main hall to the only closed door leading off of it. She stopped there while they gathered around her.

"Onfroi and Annika seemed like the perfect couple. Rich, smart, nice house, beautiful children, a solid and loving marriage. But they had a shared interest."

She turned the handle on the door and pushed it open, walking in. The group followed her, gasps of surprise and horror accentuating the reveal of what the closed-door room contained. It was a huge room, nearly as big as the dining room and main hall combined and it was filled with tools of torture.

Yami knew little about torture devices. Few had existed five-thousand years ago and none of the Pharaohs of his family had condoned their use. What he knew of them came from Yugi's knowledge. He recognized a rack, an iron-maiden, a Catherine's wheel, and a cage with a collar-and-chain hanging from the inside. Tables displayed various knives, whips, cuffs, and things he couldn't name.

"What is this?" one of the other guests demanded.

"Their secret. Onfroi and Annika were very interested in all types of torture and execution. They secretly sought and collected all sorts of torture devices from different eras. Nazi, Spanish Inquisition, Nordic, medieval-English, those from the Oriental countries, even Egyptian and Aztec."

Yami looked around sharply but saw nothing that leaped out at him as being from his home country. Aibou was looking a little sick as he looked around.

"Why?" he asked.

Abigail shrugged her shoulders. "Why does anyone like anything? They gathered their collection as anyone else might gather decorative spoons and commemorative plates. And every piece in here, I assure you, has been used."

"I think I'd like to leave," the wife of the Southern man said. "I don't like it in here."

"Of course," Abigail said.

They all left the room and Abigail shut the door. She turned to them and smiled.

"I'm sorry if that upset you, but it is a large part of the history of this house. Onfroi and Annika were not secret murderers...that I know of. The objects were collected, stored, admired, but I doubt the couple bought them to use them. History itself vouches for them; there were no unexplained disappearances during the time that they lived here. They merely had an unusual taste.

"Now, for the haunting part. There was already evil in this house thanks to the presence of the devices used to maim and kill countless poor souls over the centuries. If you believe in objects being able to be imbued with the life force of people, you might suppose they soaked in the pain, fear, despair, and resentment of those tortured on them. That alone might explain the horrors of this house. But it gets worse."

She paused again, but this time only to take a deep breath, as if steadying herself to say something even more horrible than a nice couple collecting devices used to torture innocent people with a macabre sense of delight.

"Onfroi and Annika kept their collection secret. None of the children or staff were present when the pieces were moved in and the door to the room was always kept locked with explicit instruction not to attempt to enter. Stories of the couple handed down generations say that they told the staff that the room contained valuable and fragile relics from their old countries--vases, crystal, things like that. The door was kept locked to keep the children from entering the room and perhaps injuring themselves. As I've already told you, they were known for loving their children very deeply."

"Finally tragedy struck. It started with an illness, cholera. In the 1849 a epidemic swept through the Mississippi region East of here, claiming thousands of lives. But though the concentration was there, the disease saw cases elsewhere. Onfroi and Annika's second child, Annabelle, contracted the illness consuming tainted food shipped to the private school she attended and died."

"That's terrible," the black lady said.

"It gets worse. Not long after Annabelle was buried here on the property--there is a family graveyard behind the house, down the hill--they were to lose all of their children. Frederick, one of the twin boys, was kicked by a spooked horse in the head and died instantly. His despondent twin Henri then committed suicide by climbing to the highest point he could reach at one of the plateaus you can see from the yard and jumped. Angelien, the eldest of the girls, was raped and strangled when robbers broke into the house looking for things to steal. She was alone in the house because Annika had had a nervous breakdown after losing her the other three and was in the hospital. Onfroi had taken Giselle, the youngest of the children, to see her, but Angelien did not want to go. Why has never been revealed.

"Annika got better after suffering a second breakdown over the horrible death of Angelien. It is believed she did so only because Giselle, who was seven that year, was all who was left and she felt she needed her mother. However, not long after Giselle turned nine, she drowned when ice-skating after the ice broke and she fell through."

"That's just awful," one of the women said.

"Yes. It happened in a fairly short period, too. Annabelle died in 1850, Frederick and Henri both in 1853, Angelien in 1854, and Giselle in 1858. Some of those who believe in evil auras and karma suggest that the tragedies happened because Onfroi and Annika invited evil into their house with their fascination with bloody death. Perhaps. What is known is that they immediately sold the house after Giselle's death and disappeared. There are no further records on them and no one knows where they moved, where they died, or where they're buried. Historians believe they changed their names or else went to a remote area and committed suicide together."

"So the house is haunted by the children," the black man suggested.

"There have been reports of children's voices and faces, yes. But also of adults, perhaps the echoes of the victims of the torture devices. Or even Annika and Onfroi themselves, searching for their children. Once the house was sold, all of the devices were removed, but not sold. They were kept in storage rather than be dealt with. From that point the families who owned the house suffered their own tragedies. In 1862, when the first family to buy the house had moved in, the eldest child, a boy named Alexander, was found dead in an upstairs bedroom--the third floor, which we'll visit later--of no apparent causes. The family moved. From then on it was a procession of unexplained deaths and disappearances, usually of children, but some adults. There was no pattern in the deaths and no one has ever been blamed. The only two common factors are this house and the fact that all of the deaths where a body was found have no apparent causes, aside from the ones who appear to be suicide. Perhaps they were literally frightened to death."

"I don't think I want to go to the third floor," the Southern woman said.

"Honey, that's what we came for, is to be scared," her husband said.

"No, no, I'd rather go. I'm sorry about the money, but I want to go, please, Billy."

Billy looked up with a helpless smile and shrugged. "Is it too late to leave?" he asked, clearly joking.

"Of course not. I will be happy to summon a taxi to take you back to Las Vegas. You are not the first person to leave early, Ms. Miller."

"Good, good, thank you. Let's go pack."

She tugged hard on her husband arm, practically dragging him toward the stairs. "Okay, Miranda, okay. We're going."

Kaiba snorted softly as he watched with the rest of them. Abigail shook her head.

"Oh, yes, we've had many guests leave early. I don't blame them. That's why the company offers a half-refund if the couple decides to leave before half of the three-day period is over. I will have to tell them that. Please, if you'll excuse me, I need to get the taxi and set up the paperwork to have the money refunded. That is why the second door on the right has games; to occupy guests time if something untoward happens or the ghosts aren't too active. Excuse me."

She turned and headed up the stairs. Left alone, the other three couples went into the game room. Their group remained out in the front hall.

"Ridiculous," Kaiba muttered. "Nothing has even happened."

"Some people are sensitive," Yugi said understandingly. "Though I guess she should have realized things in here weren't going to be like Disney World."

"And how about the part about the ghosts not being particularly active?" Kaiba went on. "She practically told us we could stay here all weekend and not see anything."

"Yeah, but every haunted place says that," Joey said. "They can't guarantee spooks are going to pop up every night."

"Do you believe in ghosts, then?" Kaiba looked at him condescendingly.

Joey shrugged. "I don't expect to see one, really, but, yeah, I keep an open mind. Hey, right here next to me is proof death ain't the end, so why not?"

Yami ignored the remark about his status. It was true, of course. He continued to search the front hall for any signs of anything strange, casting out the sixth sense awareness he and Yugi shared, but detected no evil or spiritual presence. It was starting to look as if this house was indeed a fake and merely a means for gathering money from tourists. The history was bloody and sad, but the house didn't seem have to 'soaked up' any of it.

/Yami, looking for a ghost?/

Yami looked at his light and nodded. //Yes, but I don't sense anything, do you?//

/No. If you don't, I sure wouldn't. That room is horrible, though./

//The world is full of people with gruesome fixations, Aibou. But that is somewhat extreme. Odd that the couple shared the interest.//

/Yeah. I wonder how that came up between them? Suppose Onfroi just asked Annika one day, 'Hey, what do you think of the rack tearing people's limbs off?'/

Yami smiled, glancing up as Abigail came back down the stairs, followed by Billy and Miranda, each carrying their suitcases.

"The taxi will be here soon to take you to the city," Abigail was saying. "You may wait in the conservatory or the dining hall as you please. Oscar could get you something to drink."

"Maybe we could wait outside," Miranda said.

"Honey, come on, don't be scared. Those stories are just a crock, it's a gimmick. Uh, no offense," he added to Abigail.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Many people believe that, Mr. Miller. I'm not surprise you do as well. I could only ask that you don't spread it around and ruin our business."

"Nah. Where would the economy be without tourist traps? Miranda, I'm not waiting outside with the bugs. Come on and sit in the conservatory."

"Okay. Okay, you're right. I'm really sorry, Ms. Douchett."

"Think nothing of it, dear. Oscar will be in in just a moment to see if you would like anything to drink. He'll stay with you until the taxi arrives."

"Thank you."

The rest of the guests had come out of the game room, perhaps hearing Abigail's return. She smiled and gestured towards the stairs.

"This part of the tour is optional. We're going up to the third floor. Up there is the bedroom of the parents, the mother's morning room, and the father's study. The second floor was originally the childrens' bedrooms, the toy room, the two second floor bathrooms, the room where the childrens' lesson books and study area were held, and a generally unused bedroom that only saw the occasional guest of the family."

"So we're staying in the children's rooms?" Yugi asked.

Abigail nodded with a slight chuckle. "Yes. You and Kaiba have the twins' room, Yami and Joey are staying in Annabelle's. The Millers were in the toy room, the Narendras are in the study room, the Johnstons are in Angelien's, and the Maxwells in Giselle's."

"The little girl? That's why it's pink," Mr. Maxwell said.

"Yes. The house was refurnished to make it appear almost exactly as it was in 1847, when the time was good, except for the other two bedrooms on the second floor. Upstairs is the parents' room, where I stay, and Oscar is in the reconverted study. The study looks as it did back then, except for the addition of a couch with a fold-up bed that Oscar sleeps on while we're here during the season."

"So you stay up there all by yourselves?" Mrs. Narendra asked.

"Oh, yes. And, yes, we've had many supernatural experiences."

"Of course," Kaiba muttered.

"But you haven't disappeared," Mr. Maxwell said with a smirk. Cleary he thought like Kaiba did.

"No. Not yet. But if you think only guests disappear, you're wrong. We used to have help with the tours. Every season we'd have some of teenagers and college-age coeds from the city here working during the summer, until Nikki disappeared. They never found her body. The house was closed for three seasons while an investigation occurred and the family tried to have the house shut down for good. The owners won at the appeal and the house was reopened. After all, the cops never found any reason to suggest the house or anyone working here had anything to do with the disappearance and Nikki did have a boyfriend from an out-of-state college. They think she ran away. I think she's dead, but if she is, that's no reason to shut down the house. People disappear and die every day and this is merely a ghoulish amusement attraction."

They reached the third floor. No one had decided to opt out and they spent an hour combing over the third floor, being informed of the miscellaneous disappearances and deaths occurring there and in their own rooms downstairs. One person had even been found hung in the kitchen where there food had been prepared. At that point Mrs. Narendra and Mrs. Johnston both looked ill.

Oscar came up as they were descending the stairs back to the second floor. "The Millers are on their way to Las Vegas. It's ten-thirty, Ms. Douchett."

"The tour is over," Abigail said to the guests. "All that's left tonight is for you to enjoy your stay and experience your own personal hauntings." She smiled. "Tomorrow, after breakfast is served, we will head down to the graveyard and after lunch, to the spot where Henri jumped. Both have had reports of hauntings, but very few. Perhaps we will be lucky. That night we'll hold a traditional seance in the parlor, where Angelien was killed, to see if we can't forcibly coax out a sighting. On the third day, after breakfast, we'll make a trip to the school where Annabelle was sickened and to the lake where Giselle drowned. After that, you are free to explore all on your own to see if you can have any more experiences and at six, you'll be taken back to the city. Goodnight."

Yami noted that the women and Mr. Narendra looked a little spooked while Mr. Johnston looked eager to see a ghost and Mr. Maxwell looked disdainful. Abigail and Oscar descended to the ground floor, though Oscar paused on the stairs.

"If anyone else wishes to leave at any time you may come up to my room on the third floor. Don't worry about the hour, at any time you are free to leave and we'll provide your transportation, though we must inform you that after lunch tomorrow, there is no refund at all. For tonight you may leave your bedrooms to explore the house if you wish, but we must ask you stay out of the torture-chamber room and the cellar downstairs. The cellar will be locked, but unfortunately a previous guest last week was unkind enough to attempt to force entry into the torture room and damaged the lock and surrounding jamb, so it will be open. Please, for your own safety, mind the rules. We have a repairman coming tomorrow to fix it, but for now... If you need anything at all, Abigail and I will welcome any requests at any hour. Goodnight."

They split up to head to their own rooms. Yugi wandered into Yami and Joey's room, Kaiba on his heels. He stepped to the side of the door and folded his arms while Yugi took a seat at the table.

"Pretty nasty, huh?" Joey said with a grin as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah. Now I can't help but wonder if Frederick or Henri is going to show up," Yugi said.

"Please, Yugi, you don't actually believe in ghosts," Kaiba said.

"I'm like Joey; why can't they exist? Maybe you'll see one and change your mind."

Kaiba snorted as Aibou smiled. "I doubt it."

"They say nonbelievers always see one first," Joey said.

"Who says that, Wheeler?"

Rather than answer that question, Joey's smile widened. "We're gonna wake up at two in the morning to Kaiba screaming bloody murder."

"More likely I'll be looking for the trick if one does show up. If one shows up in your bedroom, Wheeler, Oscar won't have to call a taxi, you'll already be running back to Las Vegas."

Joey laughed. "Yeah, probably. Sorry, Yami, you'll be on your own."

"Are we going to go exploring?" Yugi asked.

"You can if you want," Kaiba said.

"I will go if you want to, Aibou, but I'd rather go to bed," Yami said.

"Yeah, me too," Joey said. "Let's save the ghosts for the seance tomorrow."

"Good," Yugi said. "I didn't really want to go either."

"Then let's say goodnight," Yami said.

Yugi stood and hugged him and Joey. "Yeah, goodnight."

"Sleep well, Aibou."

Joey grinned broadly. "Hey, if a ghost shows up looking for revenge, tell 'em they can have Kaiba."

"Joey."

"Goodnight, Kaiba," Yami said to be polite.

"Yeah, goodnight," Joey said with that grin continuing. "Don't smother Yugi hugging him for a teddy bear when the ghosts come for you."

Kaiba gave him a look and left the room with Yugi laughing on his heels. "I wouldn't mind being held like that, Seto," he said as they went. "Even if you squeeze tight."

Yami shut the door after them with a smile. He jumped when arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hey, not a ghost, just me," Joey purred in his ear. His lips began trailing slowly down his neck. He pulled back and turned Yami around, pushing him against the door and pinning him there, hands holding his biceps. He looked down at him with a wolfish grin.

"Ever done it in a haunted house?"

Yami gave him a look of his own. "Wouldn't that be morbid?"

"Yeah. That's the point. That and you're so hot."

He bent and claimed Yami's mouth. Yami reached up and wound his arms around his neck as Joey wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled their bodies together. Joey started walking backwards towards the bed, toppling onto it with Yami on top. Their kisses continued, Joey pushing up Yami's shirt to run his fingers along his back. Joey broke the kiss to move his mouth down Yami's neck again, slowly rolling them to push him down into the bed.

Joey sat up to take off their shirts before leaning back down to start working over his chest, tongue sliding over his nipples. His fingers dragged over his stomach, reaching down to work on the fastenings of his pants while his mouth trailed down. Yami squirmed slightly as Joey dipped his tongue into his navel, nipping the skin. His pants were undone and Joey pushed them and his underwear off. Yami hissed softly as the coolish air caressed his growing erection.

"Hm. Not there yet? I think I'm losing my touch."

Yami smiled at him, then groaned as Joey pulled him into his mouth, sucking lightly before pulling up to place kisses along the shaft, then took him into his mouth again, continuing this pattern until Yami was gripping the bedsheets.

"Jo~ey," Yami growled.

Joey lifted up, crawling over him to kiss him. Yami bit his bottom lip, tugging it with his teeth. Joey laughed when he let go and glared at him. His hand stole down and wrapped around him, beginning to stroke.

"Is this what you wanted?"

He didn't wait for an answer, bending down to kiss him again, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Yami growled again, reaching up to tangle his fingers in Joey's hair, hips moving against his hand. Joey broke the kiss and went down to take him into his mouth again, this time really beginning to blow him. Yami rested a hand on the top of his bobbing head, the other taking another handful of the sheets. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the attentions.

Yami opened his eyes in frustration when Joey lifted off of him. He glared down the length of his body at him. Joey was looking at him thoughtfully.

"What?" Yami demanded.

"Is this how it's going to be? Just straight sex tonight? You don't have any of your gizmos or games today?"

Yami grunted. "Yes, Joey, because I wanted to be caught in customs with a bagful of sex toys and handcuffs."

Joey laughed uproariously. "Oh, yeah, the country really checks now, doesn't it?"

"Weren't you in the middle of something?" Yami shifted under him.

Joey grinned at him, reaching down with one hand to lightly tease him with just his fingertips. "I'm sorry. Aren't I usually in this position, begging you to let me cum? How's those turned tables?"

Yami shot up, grabbing the back of his neck and jerking him down to kiss him harshly. "Do something or I'm going to flip you over and skewer myself."

Joey groaned against his mouth. "That would be hot, except I don't want you to hurt yourself. I'm just going to get the lube and then we're rolling around on this bed until even a ghost couldn't wake us up."

Yami smiled and reluctantly let Joey leave the bed to get it. Joey squatted on the floor to pull it out of his bag before he straightened up and came back to the bed. Yami met his kiss as he leaned over him again. Joey moved back and squirmed out of his pants, leaving them both naked. He popped the top and poured some onto his fingers, moving his hand down as Yami spread his legs and lifted his hips. He groaned softly as the first finger slid into him, pushing against it.

"Don't take your time, I'm warning you."

"Yes, sir!"

Joey pushed the second and third fingers in quickly, pushing them in and out. He removed them and slicked his cock. Yami moved, rolling forward until he was facing the foot of the bed, putting himself on his hands and knees, looking at Joey over his shoulder.

"Damn..." Joey rumbled softly, his eyes on his ass.

He moved up onto his knees behind him, pressing a kiss to his spine before positioning himself. Yami groaned softly as Joey teasing rubbed the head of his cock against his entrance without entering him.

"Jo--"

His aggravated snarl was interrupted with a cry as Joey entered him to the hilt in one shove of his hips. Lowering his head, he panted at the mattress, knowing he was definitely getting his punishment for teasing Joey like this many times when they made love.

"Oh, gods," Joey groaned from behind him.

His hands held on tight to Yami's hips and he began to thrust, rolling his hips slowly against him, taking him deep. Yami moaned in pleasure, closing his eyes. Joey sped up, his fingers digging into his hips, his own groans getting louder. Yami began shoving back against him, clutching at the edge of the mattress.

"Faster."

Joey obeyed, his thrusts turning short and hard, Yami's prostate rubbed continuously. He leaned over him, teeth nipping at the back of his neck. His hands slid up, running lightly over Yami's hardened erection before going up his stomach and rubbing calloused palms over his nipples. Yami arched up, reaching down to grab one of his wrists, trying to push his hand back down. Joey chuckled, lips brushing over the short hair at the base of his skull before going to his ear.

He suddenly pulled back, twisting Yami over onto his back. Yami looked up at him, deliberately letting his arms stay above his head, hanging over the edge of the mattress. Joey smiled down at him, one hand cupping the side of his face as he bent down for another short kiss. Leaning back up, his hands took ahold of Yami's thighs and tugged him down, entering him again. Yami rolled his head back, groaning.

Joey lifted up his hips, holding him up above the mattress, sliding his thighs more under Yami's. He began to thrust again steadily, deep groans rumbling from his throat as he closed his eyes. Yami kept his hands above his head, watching Joey even as his own pleasure burned along his nerves. As it grew higher, Yami's fingers curled of their own accord and he shut his eyes, crying out as Joey suddenly slammed harder.

One of his hands left his hips and reached down, stroking his erection. Yami reached down with one hand, wrapping his fingers around Joey's, squeezing and making him grip him tighter. Joey bent down and they kissed feverishly, Yami tangling his other hand in thick blond hair. His abdomen was tightening; he was nearing his climax.

Joey broke the kiss to move his mouth down to his neck again, teeth lightly biting before he began working for a hickey, lips and tongue sucking on his skin. Yami shivered, the hand in Joey's hair sliding down to his shoulder. Joey groaned against his neck, the vibrations running through him.

"Gods, Babe, I'm so close. Cum first."

His hand began working his cock faster, tighter, and Yami couldn't hold on. His back bowed and he came with a scream, shuddering as Joey continued to stroke and thrust, prolonging his pleasure before he came himself, his own shout muffled by Yami's neck. They relaxed, panting heavily, Joey carefully pulling out before laying down on Yami, distributing his weight and resting his head on his chest.

After several long moments, Joey turned his head and kissed Yami's chest lightly, moving up to kiss his mouth before he lifted himself up. He left the bed to get a wet washcloth from the bathroom. Yami sat up as he returned, allowing Joey to clean him up, exchanging kisses with him while he did. After Joey was cleaned up, they got ready for bed. Yami was exhausted, burrowing under the covers with Joey, turning out the light. Yami rested his head on Joey's chest, wrapped up in his arms.

"Well, even if we don't see any ghosts, I still had a extraordinary experience," Joey purred, kissing the top of his head.

Yami chuckled, closing his eyes. "Goodnight, Joey."

"'Night, Yami. I love you, Babe."

Yami smiled, nuzzling against his chest. "I love you, too."

They fell silent, Yami yawning deeply and settling down to sleep. Joey's breathing turned deep and even beneath his ear. Yami followed him.

They were jerked awake in the middle of the night by a terrible scream.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight:

--One Hour Earlier--

Yugi closed the door to his and Seto's room, smiling at his lover. Seto was beginning to undress for the night, his trench coat off and his shirt half-pulled up as he paused to look at him.

"Oh, don't stop on my account."

Seto smirked and lifted his shirt up and off the rest of the way. Yugi let his eyes drift over Seto's chisled chest and stomach, purring. He stepped over and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his skin. Seto wound his arms around him and looked back down at him.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Hn." Seto suddenly grabbed him under the arms and lifted him up, tossing him lightly on the bed before going back to undressing.

Yugi sat up, watching, smiling as Seto pretended to ignore him. He started undressing himself, working off his pants and taking off his shirt. Seto was putting his clothes away in his suitcase. Yugi threw his shirt at him where it landed over his head. Giggling, Yugi scooted backwards, pretending to be afraid as Seto pulled the shirt off his head and spun around. He came after Yugi, crawling up onto the bed and grabbing him, making him squeal as he dragged him down the mattress.

Seto eased his grip and leaned down, kissing him. Yugi kissed him back, moaning as Seto pushed his tongue into his mouth. He curled his own around it, sighing as Seto let go of his arms so that he could wrap his around his neck. Seto coaxed Yugi's tongue back into his own mouth and he eagerly accepted the chance to explore his mouth.

Seto broke the kiss and lifted himself up onto his arms, leaning over him. Yugi looked up at him, anticipating some intimacy. He tilted his head and smiled up at him.

"Yes?"

Seto bent and kissed his forehead before sliding away and off. He looked at Yugi thoughtfully for a moment before smiling and making a 'come-here' gesture.

"Let's go check out one of the showers."

Yugi's eyes widened and a stab of arousal pulsed through him. Joey was right in his teasing; he and Seto did have a thing for semi-public sex. He immediately got off the bed, pausing just long enough to grab his pajamas while Seto got his as well as the tube of lubricant. To keep from being found running around in their boxers in case someone was up late, they put on those pajamas and headed for the closest bathroom, which was right next door to Yami and Joey's room across the hall.

Yugi glanced at the closed door, then went on to the bathroom, slipping in behind Seto. They shut the door, Yugi taking a quick look around. It was a modern bathroom with porcelain fixtures, a tub with a sliding plastic door. It was large and very clean.

Placing the lube on the sink counter, Seto cupped Yugi's chin, pushing him back against the door and kissing him. Yugi groaned, reaching up to begin undoing the buttons to Seto's pajama top, pressing his palms flat against his chest and applying pressure to his nipples. Seto growled against his mouth, breaking the kiss to begin marking Yugi's neck after removing the collar he'd bought for him. He set it carefully on the edge of the sink as Yugi took off his cuffs and set them with it.

Seto turned away to begin warming the water while Yugi stripped himself. As Seto was leaning over to mess with the taps, Yugi got a nice look at his ass. He walked over and shoved down Seto's pajama pants and boxers down to his ankles. He bent and licked up the seam, making Seto jerk slightly.

"Yugi."

Yugi grinned, nipping at the base of his spine. "Don't move."

Seto growled softly, but remained bent forward over the edge of the tub, bracing himself against the wall. Yugi knelt behind him, pressing kisses along his back, his butt, sliding his hands along his legs. He leaned forward and licked up the seam again, before pushing his tongue into him.

"Ngh! Yugi!"

Yugi had done this a couple times before, pleased to get this sort of reaction out of him. He'd never been dominant, didn't really care to be since he loved to have Seto inside of him, but he liked that Seto let him do this. He teased him with his tongue, wriggling it inside of him, pulling it out and licking around the edge, before pushing it back inside of him. Seto trembled slightly as Yugi withdrew his tongue and replaced it with his fingers, slowly pushing two into him, pumping them in and out of him, massaging his prostate. Seto groaned, his hips moving slowly against his fingers. Yugi moved his other arm around him, sliding his fingers slowly up his hard erection, smiling as he felt it twitch.

He pressed kisses to his spine as he continued to fondle him, listening to his soft moans. Wrapping his fingers fully around his cock, Yugi began to stroke him, urging him towards a climax, his fingers pumping slowly in and out of him before he pushed them in all the way and constantly prodded his sweet spot.

"Oh, gods," Seto muttered lowly.

Yugi grinned, licking up his spine, laying kisses along his skin, feeling him shaking as he came towards his end. Yugi shoved his fingers hard while pulling up on his erection and Seto came. His muscles clamped on his fingers and Yugi continued to stroke him until he was spent. Removing his fingers, he stepped back and watched as Seto turned around, sitting down on the lid of the toilet to catch his breath. Yugi smiled, raising his left hand and sticking his fingers into his mouth, sucking his release off.

Seto watched him do it with dark eyes. Yugi licked his lips and smiled. He reached down and toyed with the waistband of his pajama pants, leaning forward until his face was an inch from Seto's. He groaned when Seto grabbed his face in his hands and devoured him. Yugi kissed him back, resting his hands on his shoulders and shivering when his hands dropped, gliding along his body as they took down his pajama pants.

Yugi broke the kiss and stepped out of them, maneuvering to step into the shower. He hissed in pleasure as the hot water strummed down on his skin. Tilting his head back slightly, his bangs sticking to his cheeks, he smiled as Seto came into the shower with him, shutting the plastic sliding-door. He tilted his head up to meet his kiss, wrapping his arms around Seto's shoulders to bare his body to his hands. Fingers against his skin beneath the hot water had him so excited, especially after getting his lover off.

Seto suddenly pulled back, mouth sliding down his body as he slid to his knees, his hands going to brace his hips. Yugi looked down at him, sliding his fingers through his wet hair and waiting. Sure enough, Seto moved forward and ran his tongue slowly up the underside of his erection. He shuddered in pleasure, sliding his hands down to rest on Seto's shoulders.

Seto pulled him into his mouth, drawing a sharp moan from his throat. He held completely still, shivering with the effort to ignore his body's instincts, closing his eyes to focus on sensation. The hot water against his skin drummed continuously, seeming to only heighten his arousal while Seto's mouth and tongue on him was driving him crazy.

"Oh, Seto. Gods, that feels good."

Yugi cried out when Seto purred around his erection, bobbing his head quickly and deep-throating him. He dug his fingers into his shoulders, panting harshly in the steamy air, every rub of Seto's tongue, movement of his throat, pulling him closer to the edge. He came with a groan of his lover's name, legs shaking as his seed was swallowed. Seto stood, bracing him against collapsing; Yugi leaned against him, catching his breath.

"Wow."

Seto smirked, pushing his bangs back and kissing him softly. Yugi smiled and turned around, bracing himself against the tiled wall, resting his forearms against it and wriggling his ass. He jumped when Seto suddenly slapped him hard.

"Ow!"

Seto's smirk widened and he reached down, caressing Yugi's thighs while at the same time urging his legs further apart. He opened the door a little and picked up the tube, shutting the door again. He slicked his fingers and stretched Yugi's entrance, causing him to shove back against his fingers wantonly.

"Seto!"

Seto removed his fingers and smoothed lube over his cock, turning Yugi around to face him. He pulled one of his legs up against his hip, entering him. Yugi groaned, wrapping his arms around his shoulders again to brace himself, lifting up onto the toes of his other foot. Seto grabbed his other leg and lifted him up all the way, holding onto his thighs as he began to thrust. Yugi cried out, the cold tile stinging his back while the hot water pounded against his front.

"Harder, Seto, please."

Seto did as he asked and Yugi screamed, arching his back. He kissed Seto breathlessly, squeezing his thighs against his hips, attempting to move against him.

Seto mouth moved against his cheek to his ear. "Touch yourself."

Yugi groaned softly, resting his head back against the wall as he did so, reaching down to begin rubbing his renewed erection, gasping for breath. Seto growled against the side of his jaw, his thrusts increasing. Yugi whined as he felt Seto come, the heat of his seed warming his insides. Rubbing himself desperately, he joined him, crying out over the roar of the spray before digging his teeth into Seto's shoulder.

Seto withdrew from his body, but kept him pinned against the shower wall, resting his cheek against his shoulder. Releasing his bite, Yugi kissed his temple before resting his head against the side of his.

"We should go," Seto said finally.

Yugi reluctantly let him set him down, reaching over to turn off the water as Seto got out, getting their towels. They dried off, Yugi sneaking some feels before Seto finally shoved him against the door again, kissing the breath out of him. When he was released, Seto threw his pajama top over his head.

Laughing, Yugi took it off and got dressed. They made sure to gather up all they had brought and headed back to their room. Suddenly tired, Yugi yawned as he returned the lubricant to his bag. They got into bed, Seto turning off the light. Yugi curled up with him, already drifting off.

--Present--

Yugi snapped awake, sitting up with a start as a terrible scream sounded from outside. Seto sat up, too, cursing as he automatically turned on the light, the scream dying away.

"What the hell?" Seto demanded.

Yugi scrambled out of bed. "Someone must be hurt."

Seto followed him as Yugi hurried across the room and opened the door. Across the hall, Joey and Yami were coming out as well, Joey pulling on a T-shirt. Yami, already dressed, hurried forward down the hall as the other doors opened, the other guests pouring out into the hall. Mr. Johnston glanced at them, then up the hall.

"What's going on?"

Mr. and Mrs. Nadrendra were running down the hall from their room, Mrs. Narendra whimpering and saying something in a rapid foreign language, probably whatever her native Phillipino language was. Both looked terrified.

"What is the matter?" Abigail asked as she and Oscar came hurrying down the third-floor stairs.

"A ghost, a ghost!" Mr. Narendra chanted wildly.

"Really?" Mr. Johnston asked eagerly. "You actually saw one?"

"Yeah, right," Mr. Maxwell said as he and his wife joined them. He walked back a few paces and shoved the Narendras door opened further. "There's nothing in here."

"He left," Mrs. Narendra said, clutching Mr. Narendra like a life preserver. "He's gone, he went through the wall."

"He?" Abigail asked. "Was it one of the children?"

"A man," Mr. Narendra said as Mr. Maxwell joined them again. "A man with half his face missing!"

"Missing?" Abigail repeated.

"Like...like blown off. Horrible."

"He was just staring," Mrs. Narendra whispered, holding onto her husband even more tightly. "Just staring at us."

"That sounds like a gunshot wound," Oscar said.

"Yes. Horace Carter? He was one of the owners of the house, perhaps 1924, if I remember correctly. He and his wife had one little girl, Deborah, who disappeared earlier that year. They say Horace was so distruaght that he ate his gun a few months after she was gone. Perhaps you were seeing him."

"Nice trick," Mr. Maxwell said, peering into the room again. "Getting him out of there like he was going through the wall."

"Getting who out, Mr. Maxwell?" Abigail asked.

"Honey, stop it. Don't ruin it for everyone."

"Will you stay?" Abigail suddenly asked the Narendras. "If not, I will call for transportation."

"I-I..." Mrs. Narendra looked up at her husband. "They can't hurt us...right?"

"The disappearances are quite real," Oscar said. "The suicides. We never guaranteed your safety."

"Oh, don't go running off," Mr. Maxwell said. "Even if it is real, it's just spooks. They're dead and so what?"

Yugi frowned at him. He was a real jerk. Mr. and Mrs. Narendra, whether wrong or right about what they saw, seemed really afraid, and he was just making fun of the whole situation. Why had he even come anyway? Some people just tried to ruin everything.

"I-I think we can stay," Mr. Narendra said. "Do you think the ghost will come again?"

"There is no way to tell," Abigail said. "Sometimes we have many sightings, sometimes a few, sometimes none. Would you like a different room?"

"Yeah, put us in there," Mr. Maxwell said. "Get us out of that frilly pink room and into where the ghosts are. I'm not scared."

Abigail turned and contemplated him for a few moments. "Mrs. Maxwell, is this acceptable?"

The woman looked at her husband and sighed resignedly. "Yes, that's fine."

The entire group stood in the hallway while the switch was quickly made. Mrs. Narendra looked around the room and gave a tremulous smile. "I feel better in here. This is a lovely room, a little girl's room. There can be no evil here."

"Come on, head off," Mr. Maxwell said. "Let's all get quiet again so that ghost'll show up."

Abigail frowned at him and shared a look with Oscar. Yugi watched them both, wondering. If it was fake, maybe they were getting tired of Mr. Maxwell's mouth and were thinking of stepping up the frights so as to scare him away. It would serve him right.

"Let's go back to bed, Yugi," Seto said. "That asshole is getting on my nerves."

Since he spoke in Japanese, Mr. Maxwell had no idea what he'd said, which was just as well. Yugi would rather there be no more fighting tonight. From the look on Maxwell's face, he wasn't too keen on the fact that they were foreign. He seemed to be a jerk all around.

Disgusted, Yugi turned away with his lover and friends. They returned to their bedroom, but Yami and Joey followed them in.

"What, are you going to need to stay in here tonight?" Seto demanded, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Fine, but dogs stay at the foot."

"Of course we are not staying in here," Yami said. "But we should discuss this."

"Do you think the ghost was real then?" Yugi asked.

"I have lived long enough to never make assumptions."

"Ghosts don't exist," Seto said. "At least not this way. Okay, so you were real, but you had an anchor, didn't you? And you weren't a traditional ghost. These people are saying that some guy that blew his brains out is still walking around this house on another plane. Bull."

"Okay, just say that it was real, a real ghost," Joey said. "What do we do about it then?"

"Nothing, I suppose," Yami said thoughtfully. "It gave the Narendras a fright, but it didn't hurt them."

"We're going to some of the sites where people died tomorrow," Joey said. "I guess we could wait and see whether we see our own ghosts. Fake or not, this is kinda cool."

Seto looked dismissive, but Yugi nodded. "Yeah, it is. And the Narendras were scared, but not enough to have to leave, so it can't be that bad."

"Yeah. See ya guys at breakfast."

Yami nodded in agreement and stood up. His eyes met Yugi's. //Aibou, if you see anything at all, don't hesitate to call for me.//

Yugi smiled at Yami's continued protectiveness. /I promise and you do the same. Goodnight, Mou Hitori no Boku./

Yugi sighed and crawled back into bed with Seto. He groaned when he saw the clock read 3:42. "Man. We're going to be so tired tomorrow. Breakfast is at seven-thirty."

"We don't have to stick to any schedule," Seto said, pulling Yugi back into his arms after turning the light off again.

"Yeah, but I want to see the graveyard. You can stay in bed if you want."

"I appreciate you attempting to let me out of any obligations on this trip, Yugi, but I'm here and I'm going to do what you do."

Yugi smiled and closed his eyes. Soon he was out, hoping the rest of the night would pass smoothly.

******

It did and he woke to the alarm screeching seven o'clock. Groaning, he rolled over and smacked it silent. Yugi yawned hugely, stretching himself out before sitting up. He scrubbed his face and looked down at his lover. Seto was awake, scowling at the alarm clock. With a smile, Yugi climbed out of bed.

"Glaring it to death doesn't help, it's still seven." Yugi yawned and stretched again.

Seto got out of bed and grabbed some clothes. "You go say good morning while I get cleaned up."

Yugi nodded and headed out with him. While Seto went down to the bathroom, Yugi knocked lightly on the red-bedroom door. /Hey, Yami, are you naked?/

Yugi felt Yami's amusement a few seconds before the door opened. Yami was wearing a pair of black jeans and a scarlet-red T-shirt with black buckles attached to random areas. His buckle and cuffs were solid black. Behind him, Joey was in a tawny shirt and blue jeans, sitting down at the table while he pulled on his shoes.

"No. Good morning, Aibou."

"Morning, Yami. Morning, Joey."

"Hiya, Yug'. Ready to get haunted?"

"Nearly. Seto's in the bathroom right now."

"Is he coming?" When Yugi nodded, Joey made a surprised face before finishing tying his laces and straightening up.

"'Kay. We got up about fifteen minutes ago, thanks to energy-junkie here. Guess we'll meet ya downstairs."

"Okay."

Yugi stepped back into the hallway, passing Seto as he came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and washed up. Yami and Joey headed downstairs while Yugi took his turn in the bathroom. He couldn't help it, even though it was morning, he felt creeped-out while in there. Now that someone had really had a ghostly experience, he constantly felt like one would pop out at him.

He wasn't sure whether he wanted that or not.

Yugi made quick work of his washing up and headed back into the bedroom to get dressed. When he had, he and Seto headed downstairs. In the dining room, a pair of women Yugi had not seen the night before were putting breakfast on the table. It was as lavish as the dinner before: plates of eggs, bacon, sausage, fried ham, grits, home fries, oatmeal, biscuits, gravy, jam, fresh fruit, pancakes, syrup, and toast.

/Yami, I think it's a good thing we only stay here three days. If we ate like this every meal, we'd be fat in a month./

Yami chuckled mentally as they sat down at the table with the Narendras and the Johnstons. Oscar walked in, thanked the women, and sat down. A minute later, Abigail entered the room. She was wearing a maroon velvet dressed with a black shawl, her hair up in an elegant bun.

"I'm afraid the Maxwells will not be joining us today," she said. "Mrs. Maxwell has come down with a migraine and her husband will stay with her. So let us get our breakfast and head out for our plans."

Yugi glanced up at Yami and saw that his dark was eyeing Abigail discreetly as she sat down and began to serve herself.

/Yami, is there a problem? Did you sense something?/

//No. But doesn't it seem odd that Mrs. Maxwell would become sick after changing rooms with the Narendras?//

/Well, I guess not, if that room's haunted. I've seen a TV special saying that ghosts can make people sick with their auras./

He turned to Abigail and brought this up. She swallowed her mouthful and took a drink, looking considering. "It's possible. Granted that Giselle's room is not the only haunted room in this house, you're right that it doesn't seem coincidence. I will have Mary check in on them while we are out, get Mrs. Maxwell out into fresh air and see if that helps. If it does, I will have their room switched again with one of the others. But don't let that ruin your day, Mr. Moto."

Yugi smiled to himself. Ruin a day of checking out the resting places and suicide site of poor children. He dismissed the Maxwells from his mind and concentrated on an excellent, if unhealthy, breakfast.

They actually visited the site of Henri's suicide first, as it was further out. Nothing happened and the site itself was inconspicuous except for a small bronze plaque drilled into the pass of the plateau, indicating it was the death site of Henri Jacques DeVere, age 14, born 1839 and died 1853. There was no other information and though they stayed there an hour, there was no activity. Finally Mr. Johnston complained and they left.

"Hopefully the graveyard will be more enjoyable," Abigail said as they rode in the small tour bus owned by the Marvell House Operation.

"So far we haven't had much of a haunting," Seto muttered with his arms folded as they trundled down the private road.

"No, but it's still been fun," Yugi said patiently. "If we don't have any personal experiences by tomorrow morning, why don't we cut out early and head back to Vegas?"

He suggested that only because he knew Seto wouldn't think twice about the money wasted. He wasn't frivolous with his money, but he didn't lose sleep over losing what was, to him, a tiny amount. Seto glanced down at him, then shrugged.

"If that's what you want."

They arrived at the graveyard and piled out. It was in the middle of a thicket of trees, which surprised Yugi as the majority of what they had seen so far was fairly barren landscape. Mrs. Johnston noticed the same thing.

"Ah," Oscar said. "We're in the Great Basin Desert. It is largely barren but there are trees and bushes, particularly on this side of the plateaus. The graveyard was placed here in the hopes that the vegetation would help curb the effects of the weather on the stones.

They crossed through an open black cast-iron gate in a fence that surrounded the entire graveyard. It was not large, maybe a hundred yards square, filled with five tombstones lined up in a row, all facing a center statue of five children with angels' wings, reaching for the sky, looking as if they were taking off from their pedastal. The rest of the graveyard was grass and flowers, almost a small garden, dotted here and there with small, twisted trees. On the other side of the statue were more gravestones, interspersed more randomly. Everything was in excellent order, clearly well cared for.

"There they are," Abigail said softly. "Angelien, Annabelle, Henri, Frederick, and Giselle. Some of the other families whose members' bodies were found are also buried here, while others transported their dead to familial plots back East."

The group split up, walking through the graveyard. As Yugi was passing a tombstone that read: Lilith Baxter, b. 1940 and d. 1955, an eerie feeling stole over him. He paused in mid-step and lifted his head, focusing on a tree a yard away. A shock ran through him, making his heart pound and his temperature drop a degree as he saw a young girl looking at him from around the tree. Her golden hair was parted in two lovely braids and her large brown eyes peered at him solemnly. One small hand rested against the bark as she peered around the tree at him, looking shy.

Though she had color and was 3-D, she was transparent like Yami had been when he'd been a Spirit of the Puzzle. The sunlight poured through her as if she was not there, dappled with a small amount of dust and there was no shadow on the ground. Yugi just stared at her, watching her watch him.

/Y-Yami.../

//Aibou? What's wrong?//

Yugi didn't take his eyes off the girl, not sure where Yami was, but knowing he was coming. The girl suddenly ducked shyly and stepped back around the tree. Yugi broke into a run, hurrying around the tree.

She was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine:

Joey glanced over at Yami. After being with Yami for so long, he was pretty in tune with his body language and Yami now looked tense. He suddenly started moving, hurrying across the graveyard. Startled, Joey went with him, adrenaline suddenly pumping, hoping that Yugi wasn't hurt. Nothing else would upset Yami like that.

Relief flooded through him as he saw Yugi standing half-in-view from behind a tree. He seemed all right, so he must have seen something.

"Aibou?"

Yugi looked around at them. His eyes were wide. "I saw one!"

"Saw what, Yugi?"

Kaiba had joined them. He'd been standing by the fence, but not because he'd been his usual stand-offish self. He'd been following Yugi around and wandered off himself to inspect a gravestone. Now he had come up to see what was the matter.

"A ghost. A real one!"

Kaiba looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure?"

"Of course he's sure," Joey said. "He said so, didn't he? What did it look like, Yug'?" He hesitated before asking tentatively, "Was it gross?"

"No. It was...the little girl, Giselle."

"Giselle?"

Abigail had joined them, perhaps drawn by their gathering. She looked at Yugi eagerly, seeming hopeful.

"Giselle. Could you describe her? Photography was invented for real use in 1820 and Mr. and Mrs. De Vere had all their children photographed."

"Oh. Uh, she was young, like eight. Her hair was blond and in a couple of braids, her eyes were brown, and she was wearing a pink dress."

"That is Giselle! Oh, I'm glad she appeared." She looked at Kaiba and smiled. "So, it's not such a crock, is it?"

Kaiba merely looked at her. Abigail turned away and called to the rest of the group in order to head back to the house.

"We've stayed much longer than I intended and we came straight here, instead of returning to the house. We never had lunch. We'll have an early dinner before the seance. Hopefully we'll have more hauntings."

"Aw, we missed the ghost?" Mr. Johnston said. "I wouldn't mind seeing the little girl."

They returned to the van and headed back to the mansion. On the way, Joey grilled Yugi about the ghost.

"There isn't that much to tell," Yugi insisted. "I was just walking around with Seto and glanced over at the tree and there she was. She didn't do anything except look at me before she disappeared."

"Hm. Hope some ghosts pop up at the seance tonight. Don't be afraid to climb into my lap if you're scared, Yami."

Joey grinned as Yami gave him that look he gave him. Oddly enough, it was same look Kaiba gave him when he was being dumb, but it was more loving coming from Yami.

"I'd probably be more in trouble in your lap than with the ghosts, Joey."

"Yeah, probably."

Kaiba snorted and looked out the window. He and Yugi were in the seats in front of Yami and Joey, with the Narendras and the Johnstons in front of them. Abigail was in the front passenger and Oscar driving. Joey glanced up at the others not part of their group, then grinned at Yami. He wrapped his arm around Yami's waist and teasingly dropped his other hand on his leg.

"You don't have to wait for the ghost," he purred in his ear.

Yami turned his head towards him. "I believe it is Aibou and Kaiba who like to do it in public."

"Yami!" Yugi glared around the edge of his seat.

"Like we didn't hear you in the bathroom," Joey said.

Yugi's face went red and Kaiba stiffened without looking back at them. Looking between them, Joey snorted.

"I thought that was the point."

"We like public places, not an audience," Yugi muttered. "And you didn't have to listen."

Joey laughed. "We didn't listen, Yug'. Soon as we heard what was going on, Yami suggested going downstairs and that's what we did. We hung out in the conservancy for a little while 'til we thought you were done and went back. After that, just went to sleep. No ghostly sightings or anything."

He kept his arm around Yami's waist but removed his hand from his leg. They arrived back at the house and piled out. Though Joey hadn't seen it, one of the caretakers must have called ahead, because the delicious smells of cooked food filled the main hall, coming from the dining room.

"Mm. Glad we don't have to wait on dinner," he said as he reluctantly followed the others upstairs to wash up.

They headed downstairs and Yugi noticed that the Maxwells still hadn't come down. Abigail glanced up at him as she served herself some mashed potatoes.

"The Maxwells have left, according to the cook. Mrs. Maxwell was afraid the aura of the house was causing her migraines. She suffered two today, which has never happened before according to her. The husband raised a stink--real knight in shining armor--but agreed to cut loose and head back."

"Good riddance," Mr. Johnston said. "What an ass. Ah, excuse me, ladies."

Abigail smiled and turned back to her food. Joey lost interest and focused entirely on his dinner. It was as good as any of the other meals. Whoever cooked this food really knew their way around the kitchen. They all finished their dinner and headed off to do their own thing until the seance was set up.

Finally Oscar sought them all out to usher them back into the dining room. Devoid of all food dishes now, the table held only five black candles standing together in the center. Abigail was sitting at the head of the table. She was dressed all in black now, smiling at them as they came into the room.

"Thank you for coming. Please, sit around this side of the table, so that we can all be close together."

They did so and Oscar lit the candles, spread them out and arranged them in an oval, then turned out the rest of the lights. The fire light played off of everyone, creating shadows everywhere. Mrs. Johnston put her hand on her husband's arm and leaned against him, clearly already spooked. Mrs. Narendra kept looking around like she expected something to pop out at her and Mr. Narendra was staring down at the table as if he didn't want to look.

"Well, let's get started," Abigail said. "Please, everyone be quiet, so that we may hear if any of the ghosts are trying to talk with us."

They all sat there in obedient silence. Abigail placed her hands a few inches from the candle nearest to her, staring into the flame of it.

"If any of the ghostly residents of the Marvell House would like to contact us, now is the time," she said softly. "We are hear and we are listening... Does anyone have anything they wish to say?"

There was utter silence. Abigail asked for a sign from the ghosts a couple more times, each attempt met by silence. Kaiba finally shifted in impatience, but he didn't say anything. Joey suddenly noticed that Yami was looking over his shoulder towards the door to the front hall. Joey leaned closer to him.

"What?" he whispered in sotto.

"I think--"

He was interrupted by a tremendous crash that made them all jump. Mrs. Narendra and Mrs. Johnston both screamed and Mr. Johnston let out a startled curse. Kaiba and Mr. Narendra both rose, but Abigail waved them to sit again.

"Not yet. They are making an effort." As the two reluctantly sat down again, Abigail spoke to the room in general. "Was that one of the children? Are one of you attempting to talk with us?"

A sudden breeze ripped through the room, making the candles sputter. Another crash came again, this time from upstairs. Mrs. Narendra leapt to her feet.

"Enough, enough! You bring evil here! We should not disturb the dead!" Mr. Narendra stood and took her arm. She turned and clung to him, whimpering. "Please, stop it."

The wind disappeared. They all looked up at the ceiling as the sound of heavy running footsteps went from one end of the house to the other. Joey jumped to his feet.

"Come on, let's go catch that ghost!"

He turned and ran from the dining room, heading up the stairs. Yami and Yugi came after him, both calling at him to slow down, but he was going to see a ghost or catch a fake in the act. He stopped up in the hallway, allowing the others to catch up with him. The hallway was silent and deserted, dark except for two night lights situated at either end to help guests see where they were going. At almost eight, it was dark outside.

"Should we look in the rooms?" Yugi asked.

"You may," Abigail said as she joined the group. Mr. and Mrs Narendra were the only ones who hadn't come up to the second floor.

"Let's split up, then," Joey said. "If this is someone playing a joke on us, they can't hide from us all."

"If there is an actor in here, they may have gone up to the third floor," Kaiba said. "But the only way to get from there downstairs is through this center stairway. If one of us stays in the hall, they can't sneak down."

"There could be a secret passage," Yugi pointed out. "In a house this old?"

"Let's just look around," Joey said.

They searched the second floor, but found no trace of the ghost, except for what had crashed earlier. In the children's playroom, which was empty now that the Millers had left, an antique shelf on which had sat old books and toys now lay toppled in the center of the room, leaning drunkenly against the bed. Mr. Johnston stepped inside and tried to lift the shelf up, grunting with the effort and finally giving up.

"Damn, that's heavy. I bet that'd take two men to knock over."

"Doesn't mean there can't be more than one actor in here," Kaiba said. "There was that crash downstairs. They wouldn't have had time to get up here from there after the first one."

"I think it was a real ghost," Yugi said. "Remember, I saw Giselle there in the graveyard. They couldn't fake her standing there like that, see-through. That would take hologram technology as powerful as yours, Seto, and what tourist trap is going to bother with something that expensive?"

"Shall we continue our seance?" Abigail asked.

They went back downstairs to find the Narendras still in the dining room, looking fairly traumatized. But Joey guessed they must be tougher than they looked, because they agreed to try for another manifestation. However, there were no other noises for the next hour and they finally decided to call it a night.

"This is getting so exciting!" Mrs. Johnston squealed as they blew out the candles and turned the lights back on. "Too bad we haven't been to see one yet ourselves."

"Maybe we'll get one visiting us tonight," Mr. Johnston said as he and his wife headed upstairs.

Mr. and Mrs. Narendra went up to their room, seeming reluctant about it. Joey saw Abigail and Oscar talking amongst themselves over in the corner of the main hall, but they turned and headed upstairs before Joey got close enough to see what they were saying. Maybe it was all a show and they were deciding what to do next to scare them. Either way, this place was turning out to be worth the money.

Yugi and Kaiba headed upstairs not long after everyone else, but Joey was too wired to sleep. He made his way into the kitchen and filched a glass of soda from the refrigerator. Yami followed him in; no surprise he wasn't interested in going to bed yet. Joey got him a drink as well and they stood in the kitchen for a while, both quiet. Joey knew Yami was just as curious about whether they would see or hear anything else themselves, but nothing happened.

"Hey, Yami, let's go check out the third floor again," Joey said to him.

"Abigail and Oscar are staying there. I don't think it would be appropriate to enter their rooms without their knowledge."

"We don't have to go in their rooms. Let's walk along the hallway and look into that empty room that's up there, the morning room or whatever it was. And there has to be an attic. You can see from outside the way the house's roof makes that big point above the third floor windows. The ceilings of those rooms up there weren't that high."

"Should we get Aibou and Kaiba?"

"I don't know. They already left to go up to their room. Maybe they want to be alone. I don't think we'll be able to get Moneybags to do some anything else today. I'll bet Yug'd come with us, but he won't leave Kaiba."

"True. Very well, let's go."

Joey grinned and headed up stairs with him. They continued straight up to the third floor, entering the hallway. Though it was as long as the one downstairs that had eight rooms, it only had the three, plus a bathroom and a linen closet. He remembered that the rooms, particularly the parents' old room, were huge. He saw a door far off to the side on the other end of the hallway.

"That must be the attic door. Let's go up there first."

"We must be quiet," Yami cautioned him, gesturing towards the closed doors that were Abigail and Oscar's rooms.

They were both speaking in whispers and Joey nodded in agreement, the two of them walking softly down the hallway. Just as they were passing Abigail's door, they both froze at the sound of a noise inside the room. They looked at each other.

"Should we look?" Joey murmured almost silently.

Yami debated for a second. "If the activity is really of ghosts, they appear violent. Let's look quietly, though, in case she was merely moving something."

Joey took the knob in his hand and very carefully turned it. He hoped they weren't about to just open the door on her while she was undressing, but he had to be sure she was all right. Yami was right, the ghosts were kind of violent tonight, if it was real. Best to make sure a woman was okay and risk embarrassing her than to leave it up to chance that she might be hurt.

He pushed the door open just enough for the two of them to peek inside. Joey had to bite his tongue to keep from making a startled noise.

Abigail was not alone in the room. Her back was to the door, and she was naked, sitting astride Oscar. He was running his hand up her back, his eyes on her face, so thankfully neither of them noticed the door opening. Joey hastily pulled back and shut the door, doing his utmost not to make a sound, but he didn't succeed.

"Is someone there?" Abigail suddenly called from inside the room.

Joey grabbed Yami's arm and pulled him down the hallway, yanking open the door to the attic stairs and pushing him inside, shutting the door softly as Abigail's bedroom door opened. The two of them stood together on the lower landing, both holding their breath. Abigail and Oscar's voices came from down the hall, but too soft to make out. The bedroom door shut again and Joey let out his breath.

"Damn. Now I feel like an idiot."

"We didn't know," Yami said. "We'll just wait here a couple of minutes and return to our room. We shouldn't have been roaming around up here anyway."

Joey hesitated on the verge of agreeing. But he was innately curious. "Come on, we're already at the bottom of the stairs. Besides, they're already on the alert. Let's wait until they're, uh, done and asleep before we go back. All we need now is to have a floor board creak. They don't seem to be scared of ghosts. They'll come looking."

"Did you think about creaking a floorboard on the third floor?"

Joey hesitated. He hadn't, and if they really were unafraid of investigating, they'd be screwed. Sighing reluctantly, he gave in and nodded. "All right."

Yami reached for the handle of the stairs door. They slipped out of the stairwell, Joey glancing up once, a bit disappointed. The attic, what could that have in there? Could anyone have died in there, still be there?

He swallowed, realizing that was horribly morbid and instantly felt guilty for it. He turned and went after Yami, slinking down the hallway, both of them on cat's paws. Luckily none of the floorboards creaked. The house was as old as dirt, but it was extremely well cared for.

They made it down to the second floor hallway and Joey let out a breath. Yami smiled crookedly.

"I feel terrible for seeing them."

"Like you said, we didn't know. So they're involved, so what. Not a surprise. We'll just forget about it." He smiled and nodded his head towards the stairs. "Come on, I want some more dessert. That cherry pie was delicious. Want some?"

"No, but I'll come with you."

Yami went with him down to the ground floor. Quite suddenly something overcame Joey. His body felt like ice and he couldn't seem to catch his breath. He was drowing in icy water and he hadn't left the stairwell. He was gone before he could even cry out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten:

Seto glanced down Yugi as they stood outside. Yugi had wanted some fresh air and he hadn't no problem with following him. The air was warm, but not unpleasantly so, smelling of flowers from the front walk and desert dust.

"It's a nice night," Yugi said.

Seto nodded in agreement. He glanced up into the sky, watching the nearly-full moon in the sky. A cloud was making its way across it, obliterating a small portion. Yugi abruptly leaned against his arm, resting his head against him. Seto let him, going through all that had happened in his mind.

Yugi would never lie about seeing a ghost and Seto didn't believe he was mistaken in what he thought he saw. He still wasn't sure that the possibility that this was a set-up could be ruled out, but Yugi knew what he'd seen. Despite all his protests, he didn't really not believe in the possibility of real ghosts. After all, Yami was real enough and he'd been for all practical purposes a ghost when he'd been living in the Puzzle. And Seto had seen a lot of crazy stuff since he'd become involved with Yugi in high school.

"It's a nice night," Yugi repeated.

Seto looked down at him. Yugi was looking up at him expectantly. Smiling at his ploy, Seto allowed him to embrace him, putting his own arms around him as well. He bent and pressed his lips to Yugi's, keeping the kisses light and soft for now. He was just as into sex in generally public places, but as Yugi had said, not with an audience. That was going to have to wait until they got back up to their room.

Yugi sighed happily as Seto slowly pulled back. He stepped closer and rested his head against his chest, closing his eyes. Though Seto wasn't as fond of cuddling as Yugi was, he didn't push him away. They stood like that in silence for several minutes before he began to contemplate the idea of calling it a night and heading upstairs. And possibly letting events take their own turn.

Seto started as Yugi suddenly cried out, clutching his head. He staggered away a couple of paces, then sank to his knees. Seto hurried forward and knelt down beside him, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"What? Yugi, what's the matter?"

"Yami! Something's wrong, he's so scared." Yugi looked up at him, eyes wide. He leapt to his feet and turned for the mansion.

Seto jumped up and ran after him as he grabbed the front door and darted inside. It was immediately clear why Yami was afraid. Wheeler was dragging him across the floor by the collars of his shirt and jacket, nearly at the door of the torture room. Wheeler's face was frightening, he looked completely insane. His eyes were wide and wild, his mouth open but smiling in a feral grin that bared his teeth, dragging Yami with moderate ease across the flagged marble floor.

"Joey!" Yugi shrieked. "What are you doing?!"

"Joey, let go of me! Please, gods, Joey!" Yami yelled. Seto had never heard him so frightened.

Wheeler didn't even pause. He used his free hand to grab the door handle and yank it open. That was right, it was unlocked because the lock was broken. Yugi suddenly broke free of his horror and ran forward. Seto ran after him, his longer legs catching up just as Yugi reached the open doorway Wheeler had pulled Yami through.

Yugi cried out as they saw that Wheeler had opened the Iron Maiden. He was trying to push Yami into it. Yami had grabbed the edges of one of the halves and was trying to brace against being shoved in. He was losing against the bigger man's strength, inches from having six dozen metal spikes sunk into him.

"JOEY!" Yami screeched something in Egyptian.

Wheeler laughed wickedly, and Seto realized he was taking his time. He could have slammed all his weight into Yami and ended it, but he was pushing him slowly to increase the torment, emotional first and physical next.

Seto didn't pause, pushing Yugi to the side so that he wouldn't put himself in harm's way and ran forward and around the displays of torture implements, coming up on Wheeler and Yami. Well, he finally got to do what he'd wanted to for some time. As Wheeler automatically glanced at him, Seto drew back his fist and punched him as hard as he could in the face.

Wheeler staggered back, his hand still gripping Yami's collars, yanking him back with him. He went down, Yami crashing down onto him.

Wheeler's grip went limp as he lost consciousness. Yami scrambled away from him, breathing hard. Yugi had come around and now he grabbed him, pulling him into his arms as Yami grabbed him back reflexively. He was clearly half out of his mind, petrified and confused by this sudden attack and the fact he'd nearly been killed in a gruesome manner by his own lover.

"Oh, Yami. Are you okay? Gods, what happened?"

"I don't know," Yami gasped. His breathing was still panicky and he was visibly trembling, but Seto could see he was getting control of himself. He took a deep breath and let it out. "Joey and I were upstairs on the third floor. We thought we'd look into the attic, but we didn't get up there. Abigail and Oscar were still awake, so we came back down here. Joey said he wanted some more of the cherry pie in the kitchen, but before we got to there, he suddenly fell down. When I tried to help him up, asked what was wrong, he suddenly grabbed me. He was dragging me into here, he didn't say anything, and--"

Yami broke off, clearly unable to finish. Seto thought he was going to lose it for a second, but he didn't. He merely continued to hold onto Yugi, looking down at Wheeler lying on the floor. Yugi reached up and stroked his hair, resting his forehead against the side of his own head. Yami closed his eyes, and Seto was sure they were talking in their minds. He turned away and looked down at Wheeler, who hadn't moved. He'd hit him damn hard.

Yami opened his eyes again and pulled away from Yugi. He knelt down by Wheeler's side. "Is he okay?"

"I guess," Seto said shortly.

Wheeler suddenly groaned. Seto tensed and Yugi stepped forward, looking like he was ready to pull Yami back at a second's notice. Wheeler opened his eyes, reaching up to finger his jaw.

"What the hell?"

"Joey? Are you okay now?" Yugi asked, looking over Yami's shoulder.

Wheeler looked up at them, then his eyes widened. "Oh, gods! Yami, are you okay? I couldn't stop myself, it was like something was pulling my strings like I was a puppet. I saw, I heard you, gods, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Wheeler sat up, reaching for Yami. Seto expected him to shrink back, but he didn't. Wheeler looked almost like he was about to cry as he wrapped his arms around Yami, hugging him tightly.

"I felt like I was being doused in ice water and then I blacked out for a second. When I came to, I had no control of my body. It was different than being under Marik's control, because when that happened, I was gone. I didn't come to until Yugi and I were already dueling, but this time I could see and hear everything, but I couldn't break the hold."

Wheeler held Yami even tighter, then lightly pushed him back, looking into his face. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry."

"Joey, you were possessed. I don't blame you. Everyone is fine now."

Wheeler suddenly leaned in and kissed him hard, holding on to him like a drowning man. He drew back and stood up, pulling Yami up with him. Still holding Yami like he was afraid to let go of him, Wheeler looked at Yugi and Seto.

"We're going. Now. We're not staying in this place another second."

"I agree," Seto said, ignoring for the moment the fact he was agreeing with the Mutt. "Forget all our stuff. Come on, Yugi."

Yugi nodded and hurried around the table of torture items to come to him. Wheeler took Yami's hand, clearly not about to let go of him any time soon. Seto turned back to the open doorway, making sure Yugi was right beside him as they all started to leave the room. Yugi suddenly stopped, grabbing Seto's sleeve.

"Look, something's missing!"

He was pointing to another one of the other tables in the room. Sure enough, labels indicated spots that were now empty. But Seto wasn't interested in what wasn't there or not. He started for the door again.

"Who cares? Let's go!"

"What about the other people?" Yugi asked as they came out into the front hall. "We can't leave them here!"

Seto sighed. Yugi was too altruistic not to leave the other people to fend for themselves. "Yugi, it's getting dangerous."

"All the more reason. Let's just go up to the second floor and shout for everyone to get out. We'll explain later."

Seto reluctantly agreed. Yami nodded to Yugi and the four of them went upstairs, not daring to separate. At the top of the stairs, Wheeler suddenly sucked in a large breath and bellowed up the stairs for everyone to get their asses downstairs.

The echoes of his shout were answered by silence. They glanced at each other. Then Yugi shook his head.

"We can't leave it to chance. Come on."

He took off up the stairs. Cursing, Seto ran after him, followed by Wheeler and Yami. Yugi reached the door to the Narendras, knocking hard on the heavy wooden door. When there was still no more answer, he grabbed the knob and twisted it.

Yugi's horrified gasp made Seto look in over his shoulder. The sight was not a pleasant one.

Mrs. Narendra lay spread-eagle on the center of the bed, a large serrated knife sticking out of the middle of her chest. She stared up at the ceiling with blank eyes, seeing nothing. Mr. Narendra was laying face-down on the floor in a pool of blood.

Or he would have been if he'd had a head.

"Oh, gods, oh, gods," Yugi chanted. "Where's his head?!"

Seto grabbed Yugi's shoulder and yanked him back. "Out. NOW!"

Wheeler whipped around, still holding on tight to Yami's hand. "Come on!"

Seto pushed Yugi in front of him, heading down the hall towards the stairs. This was getting way out of hand. Whether this was the work of ghosts or a serial killer, they had to get out of here.

A door right in front of the stairwell suddenly opened just as Wheeler and Yami passed it. It clipped Wheeler's shoulder, sending him crashing sideways into the wall. The door had opened right in front of Yugi, who crashed into it. Before he could even fall down, a gust of wind seemed to blow out of the wall itself, smashed into Yugi, who was lifted off his feet and thrown into the room. Seto lunged for him as the door slammed shut.

"Aibou!" Yami cried, yanking Wheeler to his feet before pounding on the closed door as Seto tried to open it. Though the knob turned, it was like the door was glued shut. He hauled on it, tried to pry it open from the seam, trying to kick it open, but nothing worked.

"Yug'! Yug', can you hear us?" Wheeler hollered.

Yugi didn't answer any of their calls. Seto pressed his ear to the door, but heard no sound from the other side. Wheeler and Yami started pounding on the door again as he stepped back, searching for another way.

"We'll put a hole in the wall," he said. "We have to grab something heavy."

Wheeler turned right around and grabbed the handle to the door across the hall. Yami looked at him worriedly.

"Joey, be careful."

The door opened easily, revealing the Millers' old room. There didn't appear to be any disturbances in it. Yami crossed the hall and stood in the doorway as if to try and stop it from closing it if made to do so while Wheeler entered, looking from something to bash in the wall.

The room was the children's old toy room. Wheeler snatched up a metal toy train and a wooden horse, tossing each to Yami, who passed them on to Seto. Wheeler snatched up a wooden baseball bat and came out of the room, which had shown no hostility. Together they lined up at the room's outer wall and went to town on it. However, the house was built in the 1800s, before plaster, drywall, and sheetrock. The walls were made out of hard wood, expertly nailed together before being chinked, painted with whitewash, and wall-papered. Some renovations probably had been done since then, but that didn't help them any.

"Shit!" Wheeler yelled, throwing down the baseball bat, which had splintered so much it was one swing away from snapping in half.

"We'd need something like an axe or a big kitchen knife," Seto said, trying to remain calm. No one thought clearly when they panicked. "Stay up here. I'm going to look in the kitchen."

"Kaiba, that's crazy," Yami said. "You don't know what'll happen to you."

"There's no other choice. You want to follow me around? And leave Yugi up here alone?"

Yami glanced at the closed door and shook his head. Wheeler was looking at him closely, but he said nothing. Without waiting for more useless conversation, Seto turned on his heel and headed down the stairs. The front hall was still empty. He didn't bother trying to call for anyone. He doubted he'd want to see whoever might answer.

The Narendras were dead, and what about the Maxwells? Suddenly their disappearance didn't seem innocent. Mr. Maxwell had been a class-A bastard, a peer of Seto in temperament. Only Seto doubted he'd take a loved one's suffering into account. If it had really been a migraine onslaught, he probably would have made his wife stay so he wouldn't waste the money spent.

Abigail had said a cook had told her that the Maxwells were gone. She and Oscar had accompanied them all day, so it must have been the cook who was going on this killing spree. Unless it really was supernatural.

Seto shoved open the swinging door to the kitchen. Like the bathrooms upstairs, it was a completely modern affair. Everything was shining marble counters, glossy stainless steel appliances, and stone floors. On the stove sat a gigantic roast pot, which had something cooking in it beneath the covered lid. The smell of boiling meat stung Seto's nostrils. Dread he wouldn't call ESP washed over him as he approached the pot. Grabbing a potholder, he reluctantly lifted up the lid.

The juice swollen, blood-red head of Mr. Narendra stared up at him, eyes bulging out of his face, murky with being boiled. Seto slammed the lid back down.

Bile rose up in his throat and no amount of poise could stop him from turning and relieving himself of what remained of his dinner. Coughing and spitting, he turned away from the stove and to the sink, hoping he wouldn't see more grisly pieces. The sink was empty and Seto turned on the tap, half-expecting bloody water, but it appeared clear. He quickly washed out his mouth, then turned away from the sink, not even taking the time to turn it off.

He had to find something to free Yugi from the room. He could only imagine what was happening to him. The Narendras had died brutally, the Maxwells and Johnstons most likely suffering similar fates, and possibly Abigail and Oscar. Yugi could not suffer the same way.

He opened drawer after drawer, but nothing seemed large enough. With great lack of enthusiasm, he turned back to the hall and crossed it to the torture room. The door remained open.

Seto paused for a second, knowing there was a great possibility he was going to die in pieces once he entered the room.

He stepped through the threshold.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven:**

**"Man, where is he?" Joey demanded.**

**Yami glanced up from where he'd been staring intently at a spot on the door, wishing it would open. Was Aibou okay? Was he hurt? But Joey was right, Kaiba had been gone a long time.**

**"Something must have happened to him," he said.**

**"Still no luck with reaching Yugi with your mind?"**

**Yami shook his head unhappily, resting his forehead against the hardwood. He could feel no trace of his hikari. Their psychic link was being blocked.**

**"There is so much psychic interference in here," Yami murmured. "Whether it's the ghosts, or black magick, something. It's like hitting a wall."**

**"Don't hurt yourself. We'll find another way to get to him."**

**"Kaiba has been gone too long." Yami straightened up and turned towards the stairs. "Stay here and I'll--"**

**"No!" **

**Joey grabbed Yami around the waist and pulled him back. Yami looked up at him over his shoulder, Joey's arms around his waist. **

**"I'm not going to risk losing you, too," Joey said. "Not after what just happened downstairs. No way."**

**Yami smiled reluctantly, warm with Joey's love, frustrated by his protectiveness. "Joey, I don't know what we can do. Aibou needs help, Kaiba may need help, and we have to get out of here. We can't just stand here in this hallway. Let's--"**

**"Dead, they're dead, all dead!"**

**"They're all dead!"**

**Yami and Joey both looked up as the voices came from the stairwell leading up to the third floor. Both froze as Mr. and Mrs. Johnston came into view, covered in blood. Mr. Johnston held a swinging spike-ball on chain from a short pole, while Mrs. Johnston had a short sword with a wickedly curved blade, almost like a scrimitar with a second point facing back towards the hilt. The Johnstons focused on the two of them. Yami saw that their eyes were open, but glazed, like they were drunk.**

**"They are possessed," he said.**

**"That doesn't help us any!"**

**The Johnstons came racing down the hallway. Mr. Johnston, in the lead, swung his spike-ball hard. Joey shoved Yami out of the way ducking himself the other way. The spike-ball thunked into the jamb of the door where Yugi had disappeared, but the door did not open. Mr. Johnston yanked out the spike-ball as Yami caught his balance. Joey had hit the floor on purpose, but now scrambled to his feet. Mrs. Johnston had caught up, and now she went after Yami. He ducked out of the way as she swung the sword at him.**

**Like her husband, Mrs. Johnston's attack was wild and unprofessional. She swung again, but Yami ducked away from her easily. He knew how to swordplay, and she was as amateur as they came. If he had a sword of his own, he'd be able to disarm her without hurting her, but he didn't.**

**Mr. Johnston swung at Joey again, who ran away a few paces, but clearly wasn't going to leave Yami, who was on the other side of the two crazed married people. **

**"Joey, we can't keep ducking them!" Yami called as he continued to dodge Mrs. Johnston's attacks. "We will mess up. You must get away and try to disarm him. I will do the same with her."**

**"I'm not leaving you!"**

**"You have no choice. One swing of that and you could die. Now I'm telling you, get up to the third floor, find some way to incapacitate him. I'm going down to the ground floor. I'll find Kaiba and we'll come back for you."**

**"Yami--"**

**"Just do it!"**

**Mrs. Johnston came at him again, but this time Yami turned and headed down the stairs. To his relief, she followed after him rather than turn to help her husband kill Joey. Hoping that his lover would be all right, Yami made it to the ground floor and headed for the torture room. He did not want to go there again, but that was the only conceivable place to find a sword. **

**The door was still open. Yami ran inside, skidding to a stop to avoid slamming into a table laden with implements whose purpose he didn't want to know about. A wall of swords, knives, and axes drew his attention and he went over to it. Two things were missing from their hooks, but he didn't pause to guess what they were. Mrs. Johnston came into the room, shrieking when she saw him.**

**"Dead!"**

**"Mrs. Johnston, you must try and get a hold of yourself," Yami said as he pulled down a straight sword, holding the handle easily in his right hand. He backed away from the wall as she came forward. He knew his skills, but he was still afraid of accidentally hurting her. Even if she and her husband had committed the murders upstairs, they were not responsible.**

**She raced at him, swinging the sword around like an axe. Yami countered, stepping backwards around another of the display tables. She swung again and again, Yami parrying every move, but still reluctant to strike himself. Finally he knew he had to end this. He countered another swing, then jerked his sword around hard. Her sword flew out of her hand, sliding across the floor and disappearing beneath another display table. Mrs. Johnston cried out in pain; Yami's sword tip had slashed her hand.**

**"I'm sor--"**

**A gust of wind like what had thrown Aibou into the room upstairs suddenly washed into the room. It struck Mrs. Johnston head-on, lifting her up and dumping her onto a narrow table. Her head fell back into a neck-brace and Yami realized too late he was looking at a guillotine. He lunged forward, but was not fast enough; with a metallic swish the blade dropped of its own accord, severing Mrs. Johnston's head with a wet thud. Her legs kicked a couple of times, blood spraying from the neck all up the wall.**

**Yami turned and ran out of the room, nauseous and feeling panicky. Out in the main hall he stopped, bending double and breathing shallowly, fighting against throwing up. He struggled with himself, knowing that panicking was not going to help anyone. He was a king and a warrior, he was stronger than this, and he had people counting on him.**

**Straightening up, Yami felt somewhat more calm. Now he had to find Joey and Kaiba, rescue Yugi, and get everyone out of this house. **

**Movement caught his eye and he raised his sword, holding it up in front of him with both hands, ready to attack. Out of the doorway leading into the conservancy came Kaiba, holding a vicious-looking axe in one hand. He stopped and looked back at him.**

**This was one of the few times Yami was actually happy to see him, but he was also cautious. Joey and the Johnstons had been possessed, why not Kaiba as well?**

**"What are you doing with that?" Kaiba suddenly asked. **

**Yami realized he was watching him with the same wariness. Relieved, Yami lowered his blade a little. "The Johnstons were possessed and they attacked us. Joey and I were separated and Mrs. Johnston followed me down here. She's dead. The guillotine came to life and decapitated her."**

**Kaiba's lip twitched in disgust. "Yeah, I found Narendra's head. Someone put it in a roast pot in the kitchen." He gestured to the room behind Yami. "Nothing came to life at me when I went in there. Did you notice everyone but us is dying?"**

**"Joey sure tried to kill me. And who knows what's happening to Aibou?"**

**That statement was scarcely out of his mouth before the both of them were running up the stairs, coming to the same conclusion that neither was about to attack the other. Yugi was still locked in that room and Yami had to find Joey, make sure he was okay. **

**The second floor hallway was deserted. Dread washed over Yami and he was torn about what to do. There was no sound coming from upstairs and the door where Yugi had disappeared through remained stubbornly shut.**

**"You have had that axe for at least five minutes," Yami said as they both stopped. "You got it out of the torture room, but weren't in there when I was chased by Mrs. Johnston. Where did you go?"**

**"I grabbed the axe off the wall and was going to head upstairs, but I thought I heard Wheeler say my name from the conservancy." He glanced at him before looking back at the door. "I thought you and Wheeler had gotten Yugi out and were calling the police, but when I went in there, there was nothing in the room. By the way, the phone's busted. It looks like someone hit it with something. If we get out of here, we're on foot out there."**

**Yami digested this news, worried. Had it really been Joey's voice Kaiba had heard and he had somehow disappeared before Kaiba saw him, or had a ghost somehow mimicked his voice? Why had Kaiba not been attacked while everyone else was? And the grounds of the house were said to be haunted as well. They might escape the house only to be attacked outside. None of them would know how to operate the bus, and without a vehicle, it would be miles back to Vegas. Things looked bleak.**

**Kaiba raised his axe and addressed the door. "You go find the Mutt. I've got this."**

**He raised the axe and sunk it hard into the wood. Yami had expected the door to be magickally resistant, but it wasn't. As Kaiba yanked the blade out for a second attempt, Yami stood and watched, still unsure of where to be. Why was there no noise upstairs? Joey might be hurt. Yami turned towards the third floor stairs, deciding to search for him while Kaiba went for Aibou, but the door was overcome before he had gotten far and his need to see Yugi safe made him turn back.**

**Kaiba's next few strikes had created a hole in the door near the knob, but before he could reach his hand in to try and open the door that way, it swung open slowly by itself, causing them both to back up. Together they raised their weapons to fend off whatever new malice the house had in store for them. When nothing else happened, they both went to the doorway and peered in.**

**"Yugi?"**

**Kaiba's question was only heard by an empty room.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve:

Yugi had no idea what was happening. One second Seto had been pushing him along the second floor hallway and the next something struck him and flung him into the Johnstons' bedroom. He hit the brass foot-board and for a second couldn't move from the pain lancing up his side. It felt like one or more of his ribs had broken.

The door had slammed shut with a final snap. Yugi shoved aside the pain and jumped to his feet, running over to the door and pounding on it, trying the handle with no luck. It turned, but the door remained stuck. He couldn't hear any of the others and his calls went unanswered.

Yugi tried to open his link with Yami. Instantly his head spun and felt like a spike was being driven into it. The house was filled with psychic energy, perhaps because of the presence of the ghosts now active, and he couldn't stand it. Like speaking across a bad phone line, nothing could be heard over the psychic white noise and he shut the link again, relieving his head. Yami had probably experienced the same thing. There would be no talking to him that way.

Yugi felt very alone, but he had to keep calm. That's what Seto and Yami would do and though he was sure Joey would be as impatient and impulsive as usual, the two of them would keep him from running head-on into something dangerous. Yugi was on his own and if he lost his head, he was done for.

He turned around and inspected the room. Where were the Johnstons? The bedroom, originally Angelien's, was empty and there was no sign of violence. It looked eerily undisturbed. He'd rather there was a mess. Their silent disappearance was somehow scarier than their having been dragged out kicking and screaming.

Shuddering, Yugi sought out something to help him. The room was an 1800s young woman's room and had an 1800s young woman's things. The furniture was made of white-painted wood except for the brass bed, decorated with painted wild flowers. The curtains were gauzy and also white and the wall paper was white with tiny pink roses. The Johnstons' belongings were strewn about. There were certainly no weapons.

Yugi sorely wished one of his friends was with him. He felt so helpless. What was happening to them, right now?

Yugi tried the door again out of desperation, calling out for one of his friends. There was absolutely no sound, and he knew that couldn't be possible normally. The rooms weren't soundproof. The ghosts in this house were really serious now.

"If anyone is here to hear me, I want to apologize," Yugi said, looking around the room in general. "If you think we're trespassing, we'll be happy to leave. No one hear meant to hurt your feelings or disrespect you. We merely wanted to have some contact with ghosts and we really--heh--got our wish. Please, I'm begging you, please let us leave."

There was a long silence. Yugi looked around despondently, trying again. "Please, anyone who is here, please be merciful. If there was anything I could do for you, I would. If there's anything I can, I will! All you have to do is tell me. But please, don't hurt my friends." Another pause. "Giselle? You let me see you for a reason. Please, sweetheart, let us leave. Don't hurt us."

To his shock, the door suddenly swung open. And peeking through the doorway was Giselle. She was looking at him like she had there in the graveyard, half-hidden, large brown eyes peering at him solemnly. Rather than rush forward and risk startling her and becoming imprisoned again, he did his best to give her a winning smile. He crouched down on his heels, bringing himself to her height.

"Hi, sweetheart. Are you going to let me out of here?"

He didn't expect a response, but to his surprise, she nodded and stepped back. Yugi slowly straightened up and stepped forward, wary of the door. It didn't slam on him and he stepped into the hallway. But to his dismay, none of his friends were there. He turned back to the silent little pink-dressed ghost. Thanks to his mother, he thought he knew how to talk gently to a child.

"Giselle? Dear, where are my friends? Can you tell me?"

Giselle raised her hand and pointed, upstairs to the third floor, then downstairs towards the first floor. He hesitated, wondering if that meant they had split up for some reason or she really didn't know. He decided to take the chance on the former.

"Who's upstairs?"

She didn't talk. He wasn't sure if she could. None of the ghosts so far had. Giving her another smile, he decided to go upstairs. Whoever was up there could then return with him downstairs for the others. Something had happened to split them up. Something bad.

"I'm going upstairs," he told the little ghost. "Thank you so much for letting me out, Giselle."

She didn't smile or disappear. Yugi smiled at her before turning and hurrying down the hallway to the staircase leading up to the third floor. He wanted to call out for his friends, but wasn't sure if that was a good idea.

Giselle came with him, following him silently down the hallway. In a way, Yugi felt better with her company. Maybe the little girl could help him again. But as they started up the stairs, she suddenly stopped. Yugi did as well, looking at her. She was looking up at the end of the stairs above them and suddenly disappeared without warning. Yugi stared where she'd been, trepidation washing over him. What could scare a dead person?

But she had said one of his friends was up there, hadn't she? He had to know.

Turning back to the stairs, he raced up the last few and into the third floor hallway. The lights were all off except for two tiny night lights situated along the floor, casting inadequate illumination. He suddenly realized he could see a shape at the far end of the long hallway, no features, but definitely one with spiky hair.

"Yami!"

Gladly Yugi started to hurry towards him but stopped dead before he'd even taken a step. Another figure had suddenly entered the hallway behind his dark, far too tall to be Kaiba. He walked forwards slowly, clearly sneaking up on Yami.

"Yami! Look out, behind you!"

It was far too late that Yugi realized he was not looking at Yami at all. There was a mirror at the end of the hallway and he was looking at himself. And the man was not sneaking up on Yami, but on him.

Hands seized him roughly, lifting him right off his feet. He screamed in surprise and began to fight, kicking, attempting to reach back and punch, claw whoever had him. He once again instinctively opened his link to scream to Yami for help and was struck with the psychic wall. Disoriented, his head hurting, he continued to try to struggle while at the same time trying to close his link again.

Whoever had him was not gentle. Yugi was literally thrown into one of the walls of the hallway, striking face-first. He collapsed onto the carpet, succeeding in cracking the back of his head against the far wall. His consciousness spun crazily while sharp pain speared through his head, followed by nausea and dizziness. Through the fog he looked up at his attacker, but it was too dark to see his face.

Yugi struggled to get up but the change in elevation did not help him and he was unconsciousness before he had even sat up.

******

Yugi came to slowly, his head throbbing from the strike to the wall. He started to sit up to rub his head before realizing with panic that he couldn't. His arms were tied above his head and his ankles were bound as well, putting his body into a five-point star shape. From the ache in his limbs, he'd been out for some time.

He looked around wildly, searching for anything to help him. He had never seen this place before, but the slanted and raftered look of the ceiling above him, along with the all-wood look to the walls and a single high window made him sure he was upstairs in the attic.

His limbs were bound with thick rope, held down by cast-iron hooks drilled into the floor. But that was not all. Yugi could see, by straining his neck, that he was lying across a painted pentagram, one whose top point lay down between his spread legs, the hooks holding his limbs attached to the other four points. The star had a circle drawn around it and thirteen, thick black candles stood along the circle at perfectly placed points. Along one wall, beneath the only window, was what looked like an altar with two shelfs. On the top one was more black candles and a series of jars. Worse, on the second shelf lay a series of five skulls.

Horrified, Yugi looked around the room again, but there was no one else in here. Who had attacked him, tied him down? What was the pentagram for? He knew plenty enough about black magick to know what a sacrifice looked like.

Giselle suddenly popped into existence beside him, making him jump. She was sitting with her legs tucked under her next to his head. She reached out with one little see-through hand and stroked his hair. To Yugi it felt like having icy wind rushing through the strands and he couldn't stop himself from shivering. She was looking down at him with a sad sort of expression, still petting his hair. Yugi was given the impression she was trying to comfort him.

"Giselle. What's going on?"

She only looked at him. Yugi was sure she couldn't talk or she probably would have already. Yugi looked back at the altar with the skulls, focusing on the smallest of the bunch.

"That's yours. Isn't it?"

Her own eyes glanced up at the altar and she seemed to waver in visibility, as if she had shuddered. She nodded her head, looking back down at him. Yes, it was hers.

"The others are your siblings, right?"

She nodded again. Yugi licked his lips and looked up into her face.

"Where are they?"

She waved her arm in a catch-all gesture. Yugi looked at the row of skulls again, before trying once more to free his hands or legs. Giselle sat there beside his head without moving and when Yugi relaxed again in failure, she went back to petting his hair. As he watched, a chrystalline tear ran down her see-through cheek. It evaporated into thin air as soon as it left her chin. Yugi was not reassured by the fact that a ghost was crying for him.

"Giselle, can't you untie me? Please?"

She shook her head and reached for the rope wound around his wrist. Her fingers passed through the rope as well as his skin. All was left was a horrible chill. He realized his hair was not actually being moved by her fingers, it just felt like cold wind. She couldn't actually affect anything real.

Disappointed, Yugi tried not to let her know. She couldn't help it and upsetting her was not going to help him. He tried a different tactic.

"You know what's going on, sweetheart? What's happening to the people who come here?"

She nodded wildly and suddenly started flickering like a badly tuned TV set. Yugi had upset her anyway.

"Wait! Wait, please don't go, I need your help." When she solidified again, he breathed more easily. "Thank you. So you know what happens. Where are they? The people that died, are they ghosts, too?"

She nodded her head, both of her hands now in her lap where she studied them. She raised one hand and waved it around again, indicating the ghosts were all over.

"Are they doing the killing? Or one of them doing it?"

She shook her head, which surprised him. If the ghosts weren't killing people, then what was? Something had attacked and tied him here.

"Giselle, can any of you ghosts affect real things? Can you move anything at all?"

She nodded, looking into his eyes again. She raised her hand above her head in a gesture that meant height. A ghost either bigger or older than her could do it. He supposed that made sense. Anyone who had read things about ghosts knew that it took energy to move objects. Maybe she wasn't big enough to make that sort of energy, but the ghost of an adult could. Odd, but supernatural things had their own laws, he knew that.

"Do you know who attacked me?"

She nodded again, then surprised him by pointing at him. He knew she didn't mean he had attacked himself, so what--

"A human, I mean, a real person, attacked me? Not a ghost?"

She nodded and he remembered seeing a reflection behind him in the mirror when he'd thought he was looking at Yami. Some people said ghosts could cast reflections in mirrors, but maybe they couldn't. Either way, she was telling him a real person had attacked him. But who? The Narendras were dead, the Millers had left. Though they'd already been shown that they could be taken over and made to attack their loved ones, Yugi didn't suspect any of his friends. The reflection ruled out Yami, and Yugi was sure the person had been too tall for either Joey or Kaiba. And he was sure it was a man, the person had been far too strong for a woman. Yugi would have been able to overpower a woman; even as short as he was, he was a grown man.

That left a living man and the only two unaccounted for were Mr. Maxwell and Oscar. Unless there was someone completely unassociated with the house, but that was unlikely. How probable was it that some stranger was using this funhouse for murder? Something was happening within. But that didn't mean there wasn't a male employee unaccounted for. It was hard to believe that only two people kept this house in good shape and he'd already seen two female cooks.

He glanced over at the altar one more time. Someone was dealing in black magick and he knew, at least from hearing theories, that more women used magick than men. Wiccans and real witches were more often women than men. But he knew the person who had attacked him was a man. Did that mean he was dealing with a male witch or were there two people? He still didn't know why he was here.

"Giselle, do you know who could untie me? Is there a ghost who could untie me?"

She nodded eagerly, standing up. She made a wild waving motion.

"Can you find them? Please, Giselle, bring them here."

She nodded again and disappeared. Yugi relaxed against the floor, knowing he was helpless for now and hoping that Giselle could find a ghost who could and would help him in time. But more than that, he hoped all of his friends were safe.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen:

Joey watched his lover turn and race down the stairs, that nut chasing right after him with her sword. Joey wanted to run after him, but his own nut was still waving that spike-ball on chain. He turned and raced down the hallway towards the third floor stairs. Mr. Johnston pounded right after him, a crash telling him he'd swung the spike-ball and missed.

Joey made it to the third floor, looking around desperately. Where to go? The only way back downstairs was the way he had come. As Mr. Johnston came up after him, Joey turned and ducked into Oscar's study-room bedroom. Inside was three walls of books, a leather armchair with matching footstool, side table with ancient-looking lamp, great mahogany desk empty of everything but a single, leatherbound book, the desk's matching wood chair, and nothing else. Nothing to help him.

Mr. Johnston lunged into the room, still wild-eyed. Joey held up his hands, backing away, keenly aware he was trapped. "Come on, man. Get ahold of yourself! I got taken over, too. Fight it! Don't let some--"

Mr. Johnston swung the spike-ball. Joey ducked by dropping to the ground like he had in the hallway. The ball swung over his head, and continued on around. Joey winced as a blast of frigid air rocked through the room, seeming to catch the ball, shoving it forward past where it should have stopped when Mr. Johnston braced the handle, pushing the ball up so that it slammed into Mr. Johnston's shoulder and neck. Blood sprayed out, splattering over Joey, who cried out in horror.

Mr. Johnston staggered back, then fell over onto his back, kicking his legs and flailing one arm like he was having a seizure. The ball had crushed his collarbone, ripped open his neck. He was dying even as Joey watched, still belly-down, frozen in dismay. The ghosts had just killed someone while he watched.

The man finally stopped thrashing. A pool of blood was widening around the body and Joey scrambled to his feet as it crept towards his hand. Shuddering, Joey stared down at the corpse, but couldn't bring himself to touch him. There was no helping him anyway. He'd bled out in mere seconds.

Joey felt horrible. Mr. Johnston had just been murdered while he watched. Nevermind he'd been inches from death himself, and nevermind he couldn't have possibly helped him against what had happened to him, he felt guilty for still being alive.

Which might not be for much longer. Joey saw the movement just before the bookcase nearest to him started to fall over. He lunged forward, leaping over Mr. Johston's body and scrambling for the doorway. The bookcase crashed into the floor and Joey shuddered in revulsion as he heard the sickening crunch as Mr. Johnston's body was crushed. The bookcases were eight-foot structures of heavy, solid oak, laden with dozens of volumes. Joey wouldn't surprised if the whole had weighed several hundred pounds.

He raced through the doorway, pelting for the stairs that would lead down to the lower floors. Forget seeing what was in the attic, forget everything about this place. He would help Yami and Seto smash down the whole house if they needed to to get Yugi, then they were out of here, the next available flight to Japan.

The second floor hallway was deserted. Distraught, Joey looked around, almost as if he expected himself to find Yami or Kaiba standing in the shadows, where they couldn't possibly be. The hallway had no one in it.

Oh, gods, what had happened? Joey flew down the hallway, to the door where Yugi had disappeared through. It was still closed, still unlocked but refusing to open. Joey pounded on it for a second, but when he got no response, he headed for the stairs to lead to the ground floor. Yami must still be down there, and maybe with Kaiba.

Joey's heart nearly stopped as the thought crossed his mind that Kaiba had been possessed and maybe had even hurt Yami. He plunged down so fast he nearly fell. He made it to the ground floor, then looked around wildly. Did he dare call out? If he did, what would happen? Yami might be attempting to hide, and if he reacted to Joey's call, might lead Kaiba or a ghost right to himself.

Joey stifled his urge to yell at the top of his lungs and headed for the dining room. Nothing. He tried the conversancy next, and took his time, peering behind the furniture, now calling very softly for Yami. There was no answer and no one in the room. He hadn't been in here before now, and saw that it was furnished like a new ager's haven. Potted plants of various types, crystals hanging from several surfaces, two ornate mirrors, a fountain that was turned off, and furniture whose upholstery was patterned in reds, golds, and violets.

He spotted a phone sitting on a side table, alongside a soft-ball-sized paperweight that looked like a crystal ball on a stand and a lamp. He reached out and grabbed the receiver. Calling 911 would be a good thing right now. The dial tone buzzed in his ear and he reached for the buttons. Just as his finger touched the '9', another blast of cold air filled the room. Joey stopped moving, looking around, his eyes resting on the mirror above him.

The glass was slowly frosting. Joey now realized he could see his breath as puffs of air. His body broke out in goosebumps and he shivered, eyes still on the mirror.

It suddenly exploded, shards flying everywhere. Joey screamed, but only one shard struck him. The others flew all around him, but the only cut he got was across the back of the hand he was using to hold the receiver to his ear. He dropped it automatically as the pain lanced up his arm. It hit the floor without shattering, but before he could pick it up and try again, the paperweight's stand suddenly tipped over and the crystal ball rolled across the table. It hit the phone with eerie accuracy, and the phone was out.

Joey clutched his bleeding hand to himself. The mirror had not exploded to kill, it had made him drop the phone so that it could be destroyed. Though he was immensely happy, why didn't the ghost just kill him? It had had no problem with killing Mr. Johnston, or the Narendras.

'Wait a minute,' Joey thought to himself. He couldn't believe he was standing in one place thinking rather than running around doing something, but he focused on it, the thought suddenly in his head. 'That bookcase sure tried to fall on me.'

That had to be right. There was no reason for the case to have fallen on Johnston, he was already dead. The mirror had not cut him to ribbons, but he'd been possessed and forced to try to murder Yami. Yugi was trapped upstairs, and though Kaiba had so far escaped any injury, where was he now?

Was it just possible...there was more than one ghost affecting things? Was one trying to kill them and another trying to save them? If that was so, then why had the mirror busted without hurting him only to take out the phone, keeping them here without help coming?

"Kaiba, you'd be impressed if you could see me now," Joey muttered to himself, turning his head without really looking for anything, trying to sort through his new thoughts.

Could there possibly be more than two ghosts? There could be dozens here, but what, one was trying to save them, one was trying to kill them, and another was just breaking things for the hell of it? There was something else going on here, not just the ghosts. How did all of this begin in the first place, with the first death--

"The children," Joey whispered. "This has to have started with them."

It was hard to believe that children, even those who had died sad, brutal deaths, could return only to slaughter innocent people to work out their frustrations, but that was what horror movies were made of.

He had to move. He had to find Yami right now.

*Joey....Joey....*

Joey nearly jumped a foot as a voice whispered his name. He looked around wildly, searching for the source. It seemed to be coming from the French doors leading out to the backyard. He hesitated, then sneaked across the floor as he heard it again, even softer this time. Nerves jangling, he crept towards the door, hoping that the doors were suddenly going to explode inward and stab him the way the mirror had failed to do.

Nothing happened, except that the door opened by itself very slowly. Joey stopped right there. What, was he supposed to follow meekly after a ghost? That was what how the dumb one in the movie got killed.

But he wasn't Joey Wheeler if he didn't have balls. Sighing, he slid through the doors, wincing in anticipation of something happening. It didn't, and he found himself outside in the backyard. The back of the house, minus the two back doors, was lined with thick hedges and crawling with ivy. A small flower garden sat off to the side and on the other side of the house was a small vegetable garden. There were plenty of places to hide and Joey wondered why he'd been drawn out here? If there was a helping ghost, was it telling him the murderer was out here?

The door behind him shut with the softest of clicks. Joey whirled around, just in time to see a light coming into the room. On instinct, he ducked into the hedges at the side of the house, though he wondered why he'd thought of that first. Maybe it was one of his friends.

It wasn't. Joey stared through lowest-set pane of glass in the doors, watching the person enter the room, staring to make sure he knew he was seeing what he was seeing. The person glanced around a couple of times, a kerosene lamp held in hand rather than a flashlight, then turned and left.

Joey stayed crouching there for a second. He suddenly shivered uncontrollably as a soft brush of icy wind slid through his hair, like a caress. He turned his head, searching for the source, and stared at the ghost standing beside where he squatted, her hand stroking his hair, a gentle smile on her face. She was not a person he'd ever seen before, but he was sure he knew who she was.

"Angelien...Did you lure me out here to keep me from being caught?"

Her smile widened and she nodded. Joey glanced into the room again, then slowly stood. From this angle, only someone directly at the door would be able to see him. Anglien now looked up at him; she was several inches shorter than he, with brown hair tied back into a ponytail that reached to her waist, dressed in a lacy white nightgown with a high collar. Most likely the gown she'd worn when she'd been raped and strangled.

And yet she had just saved his ass. She, for all the horror she'd suffered in her final moments, was not a vengeful poltergeist. They'd had it all wrong.

"I have to find my friends," Joey said. "They have to know what's going on. Anglien, do you know where they are?"

She nodded, gesturing towards the house, then raising her arm up in a swoop to point at the second floor. Joey was for a second confused as he'd just come from there, but then realized they must have somehow taken opposite paths just seconds different from each other. Was that why the person hadn't lingered to see what had been the cause for the destruction in the conservancy?

Because that person was even now stalking Yami, Kaiba, and perhaps Yugi?

"Anglien, let me in," Joey whispered as he tried the handle without success.

She shook her head, then made a gesture as to go around the house. Why? To save him from running into the murderer? Reluctantly, Joey decided to trust her and allowed her to lead him around towards the front doors. Anglien opened it, though it should have been locked, without effort or sound. Joey hurried inside, heart pounding, but he couldn't call out, for the same reason as before. He could more hurt than help. He just had to be quick.

It was a race against time.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen:

Seto moved along the second floor hallway with Yami, the both of them holding their respective weapons and moving with caution. They'd reluctantly abandoned the bedroom where Yugi had been; clearly he was not there now. A thorough search had made them both certain of that. Now Seto was angry and upset as they walked, shoving open the other doors on the floor and looking in them as well. Yugi was missing, having just disappeared like all of the other people in this house. When he got him back, he was tearing this place down personally.

"Something is going on here," Seto growled softly to Yami. "I don't believe it's just ghosts."

"But that's what it seems to be," Yami retorted. "Aibou has disappeared, Joey is missing, things are coming to life and killing people. What more do you need?"

"You said you and Wheeler started up to the attic, but didn't go. Why?"

"I told you. We went up to the third floor, but Abigail and Oscar were still awake--"

"How do you know that? Did they tell you to leave?"

"No, actually. They didn't know we were there. We were passing Abigail's room and heard a disturbance. We decided to check on her, after what had happened during the seance. We thought perhaps the ghosts were indeed turning violent, after the stories Abigail told us, so we pushed open her door a little and peered in. She was in bed, with Oscar. She heard the noise of the door, but didn't see us. We came back downstairs and that is when Joey became possessed. You know what happened then. After you went downstairs, Joey and I were attacked by the Johnstons and had to split up. Now she's dead, the others are missing and now--"

"SON OF A BITCH!"

His outburst made Yami jump so badly he nearly dropped his sword. He turned around, raising it up defensively, his eyes searching for a threat. Seto, however, had just figured something out.

"What?!" Yami demanded, breathing quickly from the startle. His eyes were wide and dilated and Seto realized just then how on edge and scared he was. Until now, he'd hid it well.

"I know--"

"Yami?"

They both looked as Wheeler's voice came to them. He had just come up the stairs from the ground floor, stopping and staring back at them. Seto noticed that he was spattered with blood and that his right hand was cut, dripping blood down his fingers. His eyes focused on Yami and then he ran down the hall towards them, grabbing him up.

"Oh, I'm so glad I found you!" Wheeler gasped, nearly lifting Yami off his feet.

"Joey! Are you hurt?"

Wheeler dipped his head down and kissed Yami hard on the mouth before drawing back and shaking his head. "Just a cut on my hand. This blood--ugh, gods, I'm sorry." He stepped back, wincing as they all saw that the blood on his clothes had smeared onto Yami. "It's Johnston's. He's dead."

"So is his wife," Yami said, looking down at his shirt. "The guillotine in the torture room beheaded her."

Joey shuddered, then looked over the top of Yami's head to Seto. "Where's Yug'? The room's empty!"

"We know," Yami said. "Aibou has disappeared. Kaiba, what were you about to say?"

Seto didn't know exactly why he had been silent all this time. He'd let Yami and Wheeler greet each other without interrupting and that said something about him, a change that had occurred since becoming lovers with Yugi, that he hadn't realized before. But now that Yami had gotten back on track, he was happy to do so as well.

"I know who's doing all of this."

That caught both of their attentions. "Who?" Wheeler asked. "And how did you figure it out? I mean, I know, 'cause I saw--"

"Oscar and Abigail," Seto agreed with a nod.

"Yeah. Well, Oscar, anyway. I was in the conversancy when Anglien's ghost led me out through the French doors. Just ahead of Oscar, who came in holding a kerosene lamp, looked around, and left. I was thinking, with all the screaming going on around here, why didn't he look more upset? I asked Anglien if she'd helped me escape him and she nodded. He was doing the killing, not the ghosts."

Seto frowned slightly as he realized just how close they'd all come to being alone with the murderer. Wheeler had been led out of the conversancy just before Oscar had come in and Seto himself had entered right after he'd left, searching for the voice he'd thought had been calling his name. Yami had lucked out at being in the torture room and out of sight.

Yami looked between them. "But why would--"

"Because they're not Abigail and Oscar," Seto said.

Now Wheeler looked at him in confusion. Clearly he hadn't worked out this part. "Then who are they?"

"Annika and Onfroi."

"But those two are dead."

"Who says? Even Abigail and Oscar said there's no graves for them because no one knows where they died. I don't think they died at all. I don't know how this magick stuff works, but I've given up fighting it. I don't know their motive or how they're doing it, but think about it. They're the only ones who haven't been attacked in any way. They keep this house running, have been doing it for years, but they've never been hurt, no matter how many people die and disappear and they just laugh off what happens. They're never around when someone does get hurt. And Yami just said you two found them in bed together when they haven't shown any signs of being together before now. Why hide it? Who would care if they were together, but they seemed to think someone would. And look at the names. 'A' and 'O' which is too much of a coincidence for me when you put everything else with it."

"Yami, is it possible?" Wheeler asked.

"I suppose so. I have heard of rituals involving immortality, there's many stories of such throughout all the centuries, from every culture. But why would they be doing it?"

Seto glared up at the third floor above him. "Let's go find out."

They headed towards the third floor stairs, and were surprised to find that the stairway door was closed. Seto tried it and was confronted with the same problem as the door to the bedroom that had held Yugi; the knob turned but the door did not open. Growling, he gripped his axe in both hands and raised it up.

"Move back," he commanded.

He swung with all his might, sinking the axe into the hardwood. In a couple of minutes, the door was little more than splinters on the hinges and a pile of firewood on the floor. Seto stepped through the hole and started up the stairs, still holding his axe, Yami and Wheeler following along behind him. He didn't trust this quiet. Where was all the activity they'd been dodging until now?

The third floor hallway was dark and deserted. Wheeler gestured around with his arm. "It wasn't like this before. What happened to the lights?"

Ignoring the question, Seto headed down the hall, still gripping his axe, now as on edge as Yami. Why was it so quiet? On the right was the office, which was closest to the stairs.

"You might not want to look in there," Wheeler said softly behind them. "Johnston didn't die very nicely."

Seto ignored the room more because he was sure there was nothing in there but a corpse. The next room was Annika's bedroom, the door of which was closed. Seto kicked it open unceremoniously, expecting something to happen and almost irritated when nothing did. Was this some sort of game to them? If it weren't for the fact it wouldn't be smart to do so, he was half-tempted to shout out a challenge to the two.

The room was as empty as everything else. The bedroom was a lavish affair, bigger than any of the other bedrooms, decorated in emerald green, dark wood, and white. The bed looked like a Victorian four-poster and all of the other furniture as equally antique. Nothing looked out of place or suspicious, and there was definitely no people or ghosts.

"Uh, guys?"

Seto looked over his shoulder, seeing that Yami was close behind him and peering around his arm; now they both looked at Wheeler, who was looking down the hall. Quickly, Seto looked, and saw a pair of identical teenage boys standing at the far end of the hallway, side by side, translucent and silent.

"Well, fuck if it isn't The Shining," Wheeler muttered.

Despite the ghosts standing at the end of the hall, Seto and Yami both looked at them. He saw them out of the corner of his eye and smiled a little with embarrassment.

"Uh, American horror movie. Freaky twin ghosts at the end of a hotel hallway that--"

"Fascinating," Seto interrupted. He stepped forward a little, brandishing his axe to the ghosts, despite being fully aware it would not affect them in the least. "Do you have something to say?"

The ghosts merely looked at them both, then, as one, pointed to a door right next to where they were standing. Then disappeared into thin air. Seto frowned, staying where he was with Yami and Wheeler just slightly behind him. Clearly none of them were anxious to follow the directions of the ghosts.

"Can't win the Duel if you don't take risks," Seto finally muttered to himself, starting down the hall.

Yami and Wheeler followed him immediately. He'd give them that credit, that neither one of them was a coward. And he was damn sick of this whole situation.

There was another door on the other side of the hallway from where the ghosts had indicated. Seto wasn't going to take any chances and looked inside as it was open. It was Annika's morning room, filled with delicate looking cherry-wood furniture upholstered in soft floral patterns on cream-colored backgrounds. The curtains were lacey, opening to a spectacular view of the mountains in the distance. Nothing looked suspicious in there either.

Well, by process of elimination... Seto grabbed the knob of the door and pulled it open, glad it didn't resist him like the others. This turned out to be the stairwell that led up to the attic.

"Where we were headed in the beginning," Wheeler said from behind him.

"I suppose Yugi must be up there," Seto said.

He started up the narrow, steep stairwell, still holding his axe. Yugi had been missing for more than an hour now. Plenty of time for something horrible to have happened to him.

"Kaiba."

The horror in Wheeler's voice made him stop half-way up the stairs and look down at him, though he really didn't want to. Because Wheeler's voice told him something else was wrong and now Seto didn't want to know what it was. Enough things had gone wrong and it seemed just like when they were about to get a handle on things, something else went wrong. Yugi was still missing. Whatever had gotten ahold of him was sure doing its best to keep them from getting them back. And Seto couldn't stop his mind from coming up with all sorts of unsavory possibilities of why the occupants of this house, whether living or dead, were so interested in him. Not to mention that it was just a matter of time before one of them slipped up and got killed. Though Seto had not had any close brushes with death himself yet, it was only by quick reflexes that Yami was not downstairs skewered on metal spikes and Wheeler in the room down the hall, crushed into the carpet beneath a four-hundred-pound bookcase.

And though Seto didn't want to admit it even to himself, the possibility was very real that Yugi was dead. None of them had seen him in all this time and with what had been happening to the other occupants of this house, that spoke of no good. Others had disappeared never to be heard from again, without even bodies to be discovered. It seemed that was the exact fate Yugi had drawn.

So he didn't want to look, but he did look and he saw that Wheeler was standing pressed up against one of the walls, showing the stairs down below him out into the third floor hallway, and the fact that the space was completely empty. Wheeler's brown eyes looked up at him with unspeakable fear and though he didn't need to say it, he did.

"Where's Yami?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Yami edged along the third floor hallway with Joey and Kaiba. It was very dark up here, and very quiet, and he was ashamed to admit he was scared. He was frightened for Yugi. Why was there no sign of his hikari anywhere? He had just disappeared into thin air, and Yami was beyond anxious that he had suffered the same fate of all the other poor souls who had wandered into this nightmare looking for nothing but a good time. **

**His head swirled with what Kaiba had said earlier down on the second floor. The possibility that Annika and Onfroi were really still alive, posing as haunted house managers was almost absurd, and yet it did fit in a strange way. Yami was no one to rule out any magick and immortality was a much sought-out end to many dark magick ventures. The only question that remained was why they were doing it. What purpose was there to going to all the trouble of luring people here, only to kill them? Did they somehow use them in their magick to retain their eternal lives? **

**But if that were the case, the trouble they were going to seemed unnecessary. Why not simply go into a well-populated area and kill whomever they met? Murders went unsolved all the time, and if they did have such powerful magick, they had no reason to fear the law. **

**Yami sensed something else was going on here. Some of the people who came here were murdered, their bodies easily discovered, while others disappeared without a trace. The manners and times of death did not coincide with any particular pattern that he had noticed, and that in of itself did not make sense. Magick had its own set of rules to follow. A particular spell had to be done the same way over and over again. **

**Desperately, Yami tried his link to Aibou again. He was instantly hit with the psychic interference and cursed himself for his foolishness, hastily shutting it again and pausing to massage his forehead. His only reward for his trouble was a pounding headache. **

**He looked up see that Kaiba and Joey had reached the far end of the hallway, nearly at the end of the hallway where the twins had been, pointing to the door that led up to the attic. He went towards them, staying silent, though there was little reason for that now. If Annika and Onfroi were indeed up there, doing whatever it was they were doing, they were sure to know their group was down here. Kaiba had made plenty of noise chopping down the door, and though Yami loved him dearly, sometimes Joey's tendency to run at the mouth could be irksome. He was not good at sneaking around. **

**Something touched Yami psychically, and he stopped. He turned his head, hearing the whisper across his consciousness. Someone was calling him, but not his hikari. It was coming from the morning room. Kaiba had reached the door to the attic and was opening it, disappearing behind it as it swung into the hallway, while Joey remained partially visible. The two of them were talking to each other, their mutual concern for Yugi seeming to overrule their natural animosity.**

**Yami turned back to the morning room, walking back down the hallway towards the door and peering in, tensed and waiting for an attack, gripping the hilt of his sword tightly. But there was no attack. A cute little ghost stood inside the room, wearing a pink dress, her blond hair in braids, brown eyes large and innocent. It was she who was calling to him. **

**Yami hesitated, but she waved him in, her motions urgent. Yami glanced down the hall, seeing that Joey and Kaiba had already disappeared up the stairs, though he could still hear their voices. He looked back at Giselle, for he knew her to be the little girl based on Yugi's description, seeing that she was waving her hand for him to come to her almost desperately. **

**It was definitely against his better instincts, but Giselle was almost frantic and he couldn't help but wonder if she was trying to help him. And in case she wasn't, he didn't want to call for Joey and Kaiba and risk them as well. He stepped into the room with her, still holding the sword in his hand. He didn't know how she was calling him psychically, but it must have had to do with her being a ghost. The tugging continued, a soft buzzing along his awareness, and he gave in to it, speaking softly.**

**"Okay, okay. Why did you call me?"**

**Behind him he heard the door creak. He spun around to watch it close with a soft click. He didn't bother crossing the room to try the door, he knew it would not open. Instead, Yami turned and frowned at Giselle, who was looking up at him. He growled at her.**

**"You tricked me."**

**She shook her head rapidly, looking frightened. Yami figured he was being stupid, but he decided to believe her and gentled his voice again.**

**"Okay, then why did you lock the door on me?"**

**She shook her head again, pointing at the door. She hadn't done it. Then she waved her hand at him again and walked across the room, pointing to the far wall, between a long wood table that showed a multitude of figurines, and the corner. It was a small space, maybe three feet across. Yami went over to it. Giselle pointed up to a spot almost level with her shoulder, about three or so feet above the floor. **

**Yami leaned closer, over her head. He saw a small bump in the blue-flowered wallpaper, but could tell that it wasn't a bump associated with badly-placed wallpaper. It looked solid, like there was something beneath the paper. Yami reached up and ran his fingers over it. **

**Giselle made a pushing motion at the wall. Yami pushed his fingers against the bulge and leaned back with a small part of the wall came inward with a tiny creak, creating a inch-wide gap. There was a hidden door in the wall. Sticking his fingers in the gap, Yami pulled open the section. Inside was a staircase that went downward. Yugi had been right, there was a secret tunnel in the house. **

**Yami looked at Giselle, who looked back up at him before turning and heading down the stairs. With a soft sigh, Yami followed after her. The staircase made gentle turns towards the left until it was nearly a spiral staircase, continuing without break so far that Yami thought it was either going to the ground floor, or to the cellar. Finally he could see a landing a half dozen steps lower.**

**Giselle suddenly stopped a couple of steps below him, turning to look at him over her shoulder, her brown eyes wide and expression terrified. She suddenly disappeared. Startled by the abandonment, Yami froze on the step, before hearing a soft noise above him.**

**He turned around, just in time to receive a hard punch in the face. He hit the wall, then fell backwards, tumbling down the steps until he hit the floor with a jarring thud. His head swirled dangerously, pounding with a terrible headache. He looked up, fighting losing consciousness, watching through the haze as a man's boots appeared next to his head, but he couldn't lift it. **

**Pain flared through his head and he was gone.**

**********

**When Yami came to, he knew immediately something was wrong, opening his eyes to find himself looking up at the ceiling of a room in the main house. He'd been moved out of the secret tunnel. His arms were above his head, his legs stretched out in front of him, slightly spread. All four of his limbs were tied tight with rope and a leather strap with buckle was placed across his chest, keeping him from arching his back. He realized with a small degree of apprehension that he was tied down to the rack in the torture room.**

**"I see you're awake," a deep voice said. "You weren't out long."**

**Yami turned his head, looking up to see Oscar leaning against the wall nearest to his head, his arms folded across his chest. **

**"So, Kaiba was right, it is you."**

**Oscar smiled, stepping away from the wall and coming to his side, looking down at him with his arms still folded. "I knew Seto Kaiba was smart; nearly every media piece about him says so. But not smart enough, since it took him this long to figure it out. Ah, well, it doesn't matter. Whether he figured it out the first hour or not, he can't stop us."**

**"So Annika is in on it, too?"**

**"Yes, of course. We are a team. My wife and I have always done everything together."**

**"Why are you doing this?"**

**"You don't need to know that, since you're not going to live long enough to benefit from the information."**

**As he talked, Oscar's soft accent grew, and though Yami was not at all knowledgeable of accents, he was sure it was French. He looked up at him, staying calm for now, trying to buy time. Joey and Kaiba were heading upstairs; they would be able to rescue Yugi. With Onfroi down here with him, there was only Annika to stand in their way. Onfroi had said he hadn't been unconscious for long, so they must still be in the attic.**

"**You were only out about three minutes," Onfroi said. "You're lucky you were only a few steps from the bottom. You didn't even break any bones." His eyes drifted over Yami's body. "Though, I suppose considering how you're going to die, maybe it would have been better if you'd snapped your neck."**

**He reached out and put his hand on the wheel. He turned in one full rotation. The ropes around Yami's arms were tightened, but only pulled enough to lift his arms to their fullest extent over his head. **

"**I thought you said you didn't enjoy using these things for their purposes," Yami said.**

"**We didn't. We were only collectors. It was only recently, twenty years ago, when Annika used that lovely iron maiden to kill a man who had figured it out, that we realized that these devices were meant to be used. That's what they were invented for."**

"**I see."**

"**Do you?" **

**Onfroi moved the wheel another revolution. Yami's arms were pulled up further, pulling the tendons at his shoulders and creating tension in his midsection and legs, but so far it was merely mildly uncomfortable. He didn't make a noise or flinch, watching Onfroi steadily as he looked back at him.**

"**I really didn't want to cause you a great deal of pain," Onfroi said. "If you've noticed, all those who have died have died quickly. Well, I'm afraid Mr. Johnston's mace didn't strike precisely where I intended, but it only took him about fifteen seconds, so I consider it not to be torturous."**

"**Why was Mr. Narendra's head removed and boiled?"**

**Onfroi seemed surprised at the question. He shrugged his shoulders. "We were hoping to scare Kaiba away. But he isn't easy to scare, though he was upset...and nauseated. You see...Yami, was it? Odd name. You see, Yami, Annika and I are not in this for murder, or even for torture. We deliberately use our powers to scare away our visitors. Not every visitation even results in death. After all, the Millers and the Maxwells really did leave. No, we look for a specific individual and all others we attempt to drive away, but without calling attention to ourselves. Otherwise, we would be investigated and lose precious time. Those who are more stubborn, such as this group, we are forced to kill. Which isn't such a bad thing, as it adds to the mystique and macabre delight to this house. In fact, we've seen dramatic increases in business since we began killing."**

**Yami glared at him. Onfroi was sick. "So the ghosts aren't real."**

"**Oh, no, they're very real. There's not many of them, as most of our victims move on as they should, but a few lingering spirits refuse to leave. Poor bastards attempt to scare away our customers themselves, to save their lives. They've even succeeded a few times. There's been a few occasions where we had not a single person stay past the first night."**

**Onfroi turned the crank again. Yami's body was stretched another half-inch, but the pain was still mild enough to be ignored.**

"**The ghosts were trying to help us."**

"**Yes. When I exploded the mirror on Joey, one of the spirits kept the glass from hitting him, though I couldn't see him or her. And one led him out of the room when I came in to finish him more carefully by seeing his exact position and making the light fixture land on him, though I didn't see one anywhere. They never appear to us, you see."**

**No surprise. Onfroi and Annika would not be scared by any haunts, might be magickally able to resist any assaults. The ghosts were instead focusing on the future victims.**

"**There is a ritual you are performing."**

"**Yes. You seem to have some knowledge of magick, am I correct? I heard you in the hallway." **

**From wherever he'd been hiding. Yami nodded his head. "I do."**

"**Hm."**

**Onfroi turned the crank again and this time Yami couldn't help but clench his jaw as his tendons started to scream. He doubted any real damage had been done to him yet, but it was beginning to hurt. **

"**Well, whatever you know won't help you. Even if you manage to somehow get out of this rack before I've killed you, I'll just kill you another way. This house obeys Annika and I. We have learned so much magick over the centuries."**

"**No matter how much you read, you're limited in your abilities," Yami said, hearing the slight strain in his own voice. But he refused to give the asshole the satisfaction of begging or whimpering in pain. "To what you can do by nature."**

"**Well, you're right, of course. I can move objects telekinetically, but only to a certain extent. Like that." He pointed to an axe on a hook along the wall. The space next to it was blank, where Kaiba had taken the different axe he'd been holding. "I can make that fall in just the right way to split a person's head in half, but I can't make it fly after them. No matter; what I can do usually gets the job done. If they dodge, I can just shove them into the guillotine, like I did with dear Mrs. Johnston."**

"**You possessed them and then killed them."**

"**Annika possessed them." Onfroi pulled the crank another revolution. Yami sucked in a breath, trying to lift himself up with his feet to ease the pressure, but his ankles were securely fastened. "She knows more mental magick, I more physical. We make such a team, I have told you."**

"**What have you done with Aibou?"**

**Onfroi's brow furrowed and he took his attention off the crank. "Who?"**

"**Yugi."**

"**Ah, the littlest one. A pity for him that he didn't leave when he had the chance, since he was our chosen."**

**Yami's blood ran cold. "Chosen for what?"**

"**Do you want to know? Is that your dying wish? I will hear one."**

"**Tell me what you've done to him!"**

"**Well, nothing yet, beyond kidnapping him. He's tied down upstairs and Annika is merely keeping him company while I dispatch of you and your friends. As I've said, we don't generally like to cause pain, but you've been such a burden, that I'm more inclined to use our collection as they were designed. And that was your wish, to know what's been done to him." Onfroi smiled viciously. "Not what's *going* to happen to him. I'm afraid you'll have to wait until he joins you in whatever life is after death to know."**

**Yami snarled and tried to call the Shadows to him, but he already knew that his Puzzle was gone. The weight was not against his stomach. Onfroi seemed to know he was trying. Maybe he could feel it.**

"**Annika suggested getting rid of that trinket you wore. In over a hundred and fifty years do you think we would not notice a talisman when we see one? I see now she was wise to tell me to. You're trying to kill me."**

**He turned the crank again and Yami grunted. He closed his eyes briefly, summoning up all of his mental strength to withstand the pain. He would not scream and beg if that was what Onfroi was after, even if he tore him to pieces. **

"**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!"**

**Yami's eyes flew open as Joey's roar echoed in the room. Onfroi started and looked around as Joey came flying into the room, swinging Yami's dropped sword at him like a baseball bat. Onfroi ducked and the familiar icy wind exploded from him, striking Joey in the chest. He was thrown backwards, into the guillotine, which Yami now saw was bloody, but empty, the blade once again raised. **

**With a whoosh it came down. Yami cried out, but Joey was quick. He'd kept ahold of the sword and now he raised it up flat. The guillotine's blade clanged hard against the metal, pressing the sword flat against Joey's chest, collarbone, and neck, but saving him from being beheaded. **

**Joey wriggled out from under the blade, losing his sword as he had to let go of it while it was pinned beneath the blade, but still alive. Onfroi shouted in rage. **

**The axes and swords fell from their moorings. Cursing, Joey dived under one of the display tables, his left foot just barely missing being severed. He came out from the other side, lunging at Onfroi, who was too close to dodge or use his wind. **

**Onfroi hit the wall at Yami's head as Joey tackled him, punching every inch he could reach. In close combat, Onfroi proved to be overmatched. Joey punched him several times, grabbing and throwing him against one of the tables. Onfroi hit it face-down, and began to shriek. Joey stopped in mid-motion of going after him, the both of them warily watching him.**

**Onfroi slowly got his legs under him, still screaming, lifting up his head and turning around. He'd landed on a tiny version of the mace with a straight pole, and it was lodged in his cheek. What looked like a cowboy's spur was sticking out of his forehead, and his left hand, where he'd tried to brace his fall, had a slice between the middle two fingers down the palm to the wrist were a knife's edge had pierced it. **

**He reached up with a trembling right hand and yanked the two implements out of his face, drawing forth fresh howls of pain. With blood pouring down, he glared at Joey, then surprised them both by turning and running out of the room.**

"**Go after him!" Yami urged as Joey turned to him, knowing Onfroi was not being a coward. His arms were screaming, the pressure in his stretched ribcage rising with each passing second, and his legs throbbing, but Yami knew Onfroi was going to join Annika.**

"**Like hell! Oh, fuck, how bad are you hurt?"**

"**I'm not. Go after him."**

**Joey ignored him, grabbing one of the knives that had fallen from the wall. He sawed at the ropes, freeing Yami's arms, which instantly relieved all of the pressure. He sawed the ropes on Yami's ankles, then undid the strap holding down his middle. Yami gasped as Joey dropped the knife and lifted him up off of the rack, holding him in his arms. **

"**Joey, I'm fine."**

**Any further reassurances were cut off as Joey kissed him, breathing heavily like he was trying not to start crying in relief. He set him down gently on his feet, his arms tight around his middle, still kissing him. Yami allowed himself to kiss him back briefly, before pushing at him, glad that despite the lingering throbbing of the stretched tendons, he had suffered no apparent damage.**

"**Joey, Onfroi has gone to join Annika. Where is Kaiba?"**

"**He went up to the attic. When we saw you were missing, he told me to go find my lover while he got his."**

**Yami felt some affection for the brunette for that, as well as concern over his fate. "Aibou is in the attic as well, with Annika. We have to go."**

"**No, you stay here and I'll--"**

"**I'm not staying. I'm not hurt and they need help." Yami grabbed up another sword. "Get a weapon and come with me. We have to hurry."**

**Joey cursed at him for his stubbornness, but grabbed a sword and the knife he'd dropped and hurried after him. They raced up the stairs and down the second floor hallway to the stairs leading up to the third floor. The third floor was now awash with light and Onfroi was no where to be seen. He'd already made it up to the attic.**

**The attic door was closed and held that way with Onfroi's magick. Joey yelled another curse before directing Yami back and beginning to hack at the door awkwardly with his sword. They were losing precious time. Kaiba had been alone with Annika for several minutes and Onfroi had the lead on them. **

**Against the two of them, Kaiba didn't stand a chance.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Sixteen:

Yugi was almost despairing. Giselle had disappeared some time ago and there'd been no sound or movement since then. If she could transport herself anywhere, what was keeping her getting a bigger ghost to set him free? He didn't want to believe it, but he was beginning to think she'd played him. She was a ghost and the ghosts here were killing people. Even if she didn't do the killing herself, that didn't mean she wouldn't let others.

He'd been lying in the attic room, tied to the pentagram, for a long time, though he didn't know exactly how long. The tiny window near the ceiling remained dark, so it wasn't yet morning, but he didn't even know when he'd been brought up here.

Noise made him lift his head, looking down the length of his body. The attic door was opening and that did not make him relieved. Giselle couldn't affect the door, and even if she or another ghost could, why would they bother using the door? He also didn't think it was one of his friends, either, though he couldn't say why he felt that way.

His natural instincts were right. Abigail stepped into the room, holding an old-fashioned kerosene lamp with a lit wick, but she looked different than she'd ever appeared before. Her long, black hair was down, falling around her shoulders in shiny waves. Her face now bore well-placed make-up and her body was dressed in a rich blood-red gown with silver trim at the wrists, hem, and neckline. Around her neck were twin strands of pearls, and her ears bore pearl dangles. Her appeal had been enhanced greatly, but she was still no real beauty. Instead, she looked more like a versed seductress. Yugi was not comforted, but he couldn't believe what had just come into his head.

"Abigail!" Yugi gasped. "Thank goodness. Untie me, please, we have to get out of here."

Abigail smiled and slowly closed the door, walking slowly over to him, looking down at him. Yugi's weak smiled faded entirely and he knew it was true.

"You're...not going to help me...are you?"

"No, Yugi, dear, I'm not."

Abigail set the lamp on a small table against one wall of the attic, unrelated to the rite circle and altar set up. She then knelt down beside him, reaching down to put her hand on his forehead. Yugi tried to jerk away, but there wasn't much room for him to move, and she kept her hand on his head. Her fingers were cool, light on his skin.

"What are you going to do to me?" Yugi whispered. "What's the pentagram, and the skulls, and everything for?"

"I'll tell you later, sweetie, when we start."

She stood, moving over to the altar, lifting a book of matches from the sill of the window, and lighting all of the six candles on the altar before turning around and lighting the three candles at Yugi's head. She set the matchbook back on the sill before turning back to him again. The petnames she was giving him worried him. Though she was acting like a mother, her manner was sinister in it, and he knew she was going to hurt him, probably kill him.

"As soon as Onfroi is done--"

"Onfroi?" Yugi stared up at her in shock, coming to the conclusion in a sudden burst with the name. "You're Annika and Onfroi?"

"Yes. We've lived all these years. As I was saying, as soon as Onfroi is done with your friends, we'll get started."

"Leave them alone," Yugi said desperately. "You have me, whatever you want me for, you don't need them."

"Oh, we agree. Problem is, they just won't leave us alone. All our attempts to scare them away or force them away have failed and they just keep coming back. Well, the only way to ensure they don't come back again is to kill them."

"No! Please, don't, I'm begging you."

"I might have listened to your pleas if Onfroi wasn't already downstairs killing them. Sorry."

Yugi fought against his restraints, but he couldn't budge them. The ropes were abraiding his skin and the hooks drilled into the floor were solidly anchored. He looked up at her pleadingly.

"Please, Annika. You have me. Please, tell Onfroi to stop."

"Too late, sweetheart, I'm telling you. Now don't make this harder on yourself. Just relax and soon you won't have anything to worry about at all. You wanted to know what's going to happen to you and I always thought it was fair to tell the person. You see, Onfroi and I could not stand the deaths of our babies. We had no choice for a few years, but we began thinking of any possibility of ever seeing them again. The occult has always had popular movements off and on and we began to think that maybe we could contact our children that way. But every seance, every graveyard wake, every consultation with a psychic failed to produce even the slightest hint of our children. Well, every real hint. One woman dared to claim she was channeling Annabelle for us, but described her incorrectly and when we confronted her on it, she told us our money was hers whether she gave us a real visitation or not!"

Annika's Dutch accent was growing as her voice raised in pitch. She was getting angry, beginning to pace.

"The nerve! Conning us, such desperate parents seeking to see their poor children, and she cheats us! Well, we were not happy, not happy. When we could think again, the bitch lay dying on the floor, the shards of her crystal ball piercing her. She promised us she would rise again, promised her gypsy magick would sustain her, but she died and we fled. It was only later that the idea of raising the dead infused us! Could it be possible, to bring our poor babies back?"

Yugi listened not because he was really interested, but because he hoped to distract her from her purpose and find a way to loosen his bonds, even though he had no real belief that he would be able to escape them. And there was something in the pure, unadulterated emotion in her story that was captivating in its horror.

"We searched for twenty years for the source and though we did not find restoration spells, we did find sustaining ones! Eternity to search, that was what we needed. We performed the rites upon ourselves and gained immortal life, so long as we were not killed, of course. And then we began the search anew, crossing oceans, visiting all continents, so many countries, searching! Finally a tiny Voodoo priestess in the deep bayou South of America gave us a possibility. With the right person, his or her life could be used to bring our childrens' lives back! We returned to our home and began our search for the right person, performing our casting spells to find them out."

Annika sighed, then lit three more of the candles before sitting down on the floor of the attic, staring at the row of skulls on the shelf. Yugi continued to squirm, keeping his eye on her so that she wouldn't catch him trying to work his bonds free as well as trying to strain for any possibility of hearing something from downstairs.

"It was so hard. No one seemed right. And eventually we had to abandon our house lest our neighbors realized we no longer aged. But we did not leave entirely. We returned whenever a new family purchased our house and used them in the hopes we had found the right person, but always ended in failure. When the house was purchased by the Marvells, we saw our opportunity to make our search easier. Mr. Marvell wanted to make it into a museum of the macabre once our past in collecting was revealed, searching out all of our old possessions, buying them again and returning them to the house, but I came to him and used my mind-control to turn this into an attraction that would bring less people so that we could perform our rites with less possibility of being discovered. It took a lot of fine-tuning, but we finally got it right and now the house is at as it is.

"And still we have failed! So many lives and not a one has brought back our babies. But you, you are different, Yugi."

She turned her head to look directly at him and smiled. "I felt it the instant you came to the house. Such power, such magickal energy in you! Onfroi agreed with me, you had to be the one with power enough to make the ritual work. Originally, I actually intended to use your brother, but his aura was so dark I was afraid it would warp our spell into something evil."

It took Yugi a second to realize she'd referred to Yami as his brother. He didn't bother correcting her. "He's not evil."

"I know that, but he is dark. His magick is tainted with Shadows and death, whatever his intent when using it. That blackness could corrupt our spell and bring our babies back without their souls. No, never! I could not bear it! And then I turned to you. You have less power than he, but you are far purer. Your energy is nearly white compared to his nearly black. Perhaps you would do and here you are, and I'm sorry you have to die, but I must have back my children!"

She scooted over to him, now on her knees, looking down at him pleadingly.

"I never really wanted to hurt anyone, but don't you see, Yugi, I must have my children! They died so cruelly, so painfully, so young! You must understand!"

Yugi stared at her in disbelief. She was asking him to forgive her for trying to kill him and his friends. And he didn't believe her for a second.

"You never wanted to hurt anyone, did you? What about the Narendras and whoever else you killed. How many people honestly have the magick you're looking for? If you can sense it, I know you know not many people even have a small hint of it in their bodies, but you killed dozens of people! Even in a hundred, whatever years, there couldn't have been that many, could there? You killed them because you wanted to. Look at your collection! You've always been fascinated with death! I'm sorry your children suffered, but I think you brought it on yourself."

She slapped him across the face. "How dare you! How dare you even suggest that our children deserved to die! Oh, but now I wish this rite would cause you pain. Unfortunately you'll merely go to sleep and die." An evil smile graced her face. "But your friends... no, Onfroi can take his time with them. I'll make sure to suggest it."

"Don't take it out on them that you're angry with me," Yugi said quickly.

"Well, you said our babies earned their fates for our actions. Why shouldn't your friends earn theirs for yours? In fact...I think Onfroi has one right now." Her eyes slid out of focus and he recognized the trance of someone communicating mentally with another. "Oh, look, if it isn't your brother."

"Leave Yami alone! Leave them all alone, let them go! I'm sorry for what I said. Please, let them go, you don't have to hurt them!"

"That's Onfroi's decision."

She stood up, lighting the seventh, eighth, and ninth candles on his pentagram. "This 'gram is upside down for a reason. Even though we're planning to use your good energy to bring our babies back as they were, the magick is evil, of course. We're murdering you. The inverted pentagram is a symbol of the Devil. See? The Goat is present. His horns at arms, his eyes at your back, his snout between your legs. He will take our offering and give us back our children. We have offered him so much over the years! So, yes, Yugi, we did need to kill. To give Lucifer his blood payment."

"You think Satan is going to grant your wish? Whether or not he's real, every religion will tell you not to trust him! Hello, Prince of Darkness, Father of Lies? The Destroyer of Light, the Fallen Angel, Hell's King, any of that ring a bell?"

"You know a lot about his names. Oh, well, common knowledge. He'll grant our wish, he has to. He's received our payments. We've done everything right. One final ritual and we'll have what we want."

"No, you won't." Yugi looked up at her with a mix of pity, disgust, and satisfaction. "This is going to go wrong in a bad way. Even if I die, even if all of my friends die, you won't ever get what you want. And one day, you're going to die bloodily."

She snorted and walked over to the altar, opening some of the jars and beginning to anoint the little skulls with oils, incense, and herbs. "Save your breath. We've done this for decades."

Yugi tried his link to Yami, only serving to come up against the interference. His soft groan of pain as he hastily shut his link drew a laugh from Annika. "Don't bother doing that, either. You have no power here. I can't stop you from trying to call your brother, but I can make it painful for you. And it comes to the same thing."

She suddenly frowned and turned away from the altar, still holding Giselle's skull in her hands. Her eyes went to the door, her upset expression deepening. "How did he--?"

The door flew open. Annika gave a little shriek and set Giselle's skull down as Seto came rushing into the room, gripping a magnificent axe. Yugi was overjoyed to see him.

"Seto! Oh, thank goodness! She's--"

"Annika, I know."

Seto's eyes fixed on Annika after one short sweep of Yugi. He raised up his axe and brandished it at her. His blue eyes narrowed to angry slits.

"Bitch, get away from my lover."

Yugi was hysterically amused at Seto's threat, but he definitely was not in the mood to laugh. He watched in trepidation as Annika moved away from the altar, sneering at him.

"Please, child. Stop waving that thing around before you hurt yourself. I don't fear you. You're just a little boy in my mind."

"Then I'll have to prove how wrong you are by chopping you in half. Woman or not, you're dead."

"Hm. What a gentleman."

She raised her hand. The room's air was suddenly frigid. Seto blinked, then scowled, his face scrunching up like he was having a headache. Yugi recognized that Annika was trying to take over his mind.

"Oh, gods! Seto, fight her, fight her! Don't let her control you! Fight her!"

Seto's face contorted into a crazy smile. Yugi moaned in dismay. Annika laughed in delight and triumph, her chin coming up.

"There. You weren't so hard. Well, I can't have you killing Yugi, since I need him. Why don't you go and finish off the another annoying insect running around downstairs? Onfroi has--" Her voice suddenly stopped and her expression turned appalled. "What did that bastard do to him! Oh, my husband!" She turned back to commanding Seto. "Go and kill that blond airhead. Make sure you chop him up starting at his feet, so he can watch while he dies. Go!"

Seto turned right around and headed down the attic stairs, ignoring Yugi's screams for him to stop. Annika cackled as he disappeared from view. She took the matchbook and lit all but the last one of the candles situated at the bottom point between Yugi's legs.

"Your friends are so easy to control, yet I know from their minds it's supposed to be hard! Even that airhead is supposed to have immunity. He threw off the spells of those funny, little Millennium Items. I guess I should just enjoy the stroke to my ego."

Yugi glared at her in hatred, feeling tears of rage stinging his eyes. He trashed on his bonds, hoping to upset the pentagram, knock over a candle, anything to throw her off her plan, but she didn't seem concerned. Sudden pounding footsteps made him stop and look at the stairwell.

Onfroi came rushing into the room, gushing blood from wounds in his face. His shirt was soaked. Annika shrieked again and was immediately at his side, trying to inspect the damage, using her sleeve to dab at the blood.

"Oh, my husband, are you hurt bad? Don't worry, I sent that Kaiba kid to destroy him for cutting you. Quick! If we are fast, you may not scar."

"Don't worry about my face. We have to do this ritual now. These brats are proving even harder to kill than I thought. You won't not love me if I'm scarred, will you?"

Annika laughed and kissed his bloody lips. "I don't love you just for your looks. Yes, let's bring our children now! We've waited too long already. Now--"

She raised her head as more footsteps came from the stairs. Yugi's hope returned as Seto suddenly came back into view, smirking. He had a red patch on his forehead above his left eye.

"Well, I'm glad your husband is such a fool. Or did you not realize what you did?" Seto looked at Onfroi, holding the axe up again. "In your rush, you pushed me, didn't you? I hit the wall. It hurt. But it gave me back myself. That's the key isn't it, Annika? A hit, or pain, something sudden to jerk the person out of a trance and undo your spell? One smack in the face seemed enough to snap Joey out of it."

"Pain, yes," Annika growled, trembling with rage. "No matter, I can redo it!"

Seto slid one hand up the axe's handle. Yugi gasped as Seto deliberately pushed up against the bottom-most edge of the blade above the handle. Blood began to run down his arm, his expression tightening, but his smirk never leaving.

"Pain clears the mind," Seto said as he stepped forward. "It brings every into focus on that one point. Plus, I'll fight whatever you bring, Annika. Give it up, I've got you."

"You have us?" Onfroi sneered. "So you're consciously fighting Annika's mental strike, so what? What's the counter-point to mental?" He raised his hand. A gust of icy wind exploded from his hand. "Physical!"

The blast struck Seto in the chest. Yugi screamed as Seto was lifted off his feet as if he'd been hit with a sledgehammer. He struck the wall with a terrible thump, so hard that the plaster cracked and sifted dust down.

Seto slid to the floor, a trail of blood leading from where his head had struck to where he crumpled in a heap. The axe lay on the floor; Seto had let go of it on impact with the wind, but it was out of Yugi's reach and no help.

"Seto, Seto!"

"Don't bother, he can't hear you anymore."

"Onfroi, I'm glad you came," Annika said, looking down at Seto. "He is stronger mentally than I was actually admitting. My hold was tenuous and he was right, a simple jerk would have brought him back. He would have killed me."

Onfroi shushed her, gathering her into his arms. "He's no threat now. Come on, my love. Bring back our children!"

"Seto! SETO!"

"Shut up, or I'll stuff a rag in your mouth!" Onfroi yelled at Yugi.

Annika grabbed the matchbook and lit the last black candle between Yugi's feet. She threw the matchbook into the corner. Standing up, she began to chant in a foreign language, not seeming to care about Yugi's continued struggles and shouts. Onfroi joined her, the same language but a sentence behind her, counter-pointing her like they were singing a Voodoo version of Row, Row, Row Your Boat.

More pounding footsteps made them both stop. Yami and Joey came pelting up the stairs, holding swords, Joey an additional knife. Joey glanced down at Seto and cursed while Yami kept his eyes on Annika and Onfroi. He touched his Puzzle with his free hand.

"How did you get that?" Onfroi snapped.

"Anglien was kind enough to return it to me," Yami said. "While we were bashing down the door you sealed, she came into the hallway with it. I'll have to thank her later."

His Sennen Eye opened on his forehead. Annika screamed, falling to her knees and clutching her head. Onfroi shouted in rage, raising his hand towards Yami.

"Oh, no you don't."

Joey lunged at him, swinging the sword. Onfroi was forced to block his blow with whatever power his possessed. He attempted to make the sword lunge back at Joey, but the blond merely let go of the handle and hit the floor. The sword sailed over his head and clattered to the floor.

"Damn good thing you can't make those fly," Joey said, jumping to his feet and lunging at Onfroi.

The knife in his hand sunk into Onfroi's arm when he raised it to block being stabbed in the chest. He screamed, kicking Joey in the stomach. Joey fell down, gasping, but not incapacitated. As Onfroi ripped the dagger from his arm and tried to stab him back, he caught Onfroi's right ankle and hauled, knocking him off balance.

Yami and Annika were still fighting each other, but Yami was clearly winning. He was walking over to her while she remained kneeling, watching him approach without being able to defend herself. Yami raised his sword, about to strike her while Joey had gotten the knife back and he was leaning all of his weight against Onfroi, who was attempting to keep him from driving it into his chest again.

Iciness filled the room again, but it had nothing to do with either Annika or Onfroi's powers. Five child ghosts appeared in the attic quite suddenly. The twin boys grabbed both of Joey's arms and yanked him off of Onfroi while all three girls swarmed around Yami, the two eldest smacking at him while Giselle plunged her hands into his stomach, which made Yami double-up.

Annika jumped to her feet and ran back as Onfroi got to his, grabbing her and pulling her close. They both began to laugh, expressions triumphant and elated.

The twins had let go of Joey after throwing him back and now the girls stopped battering Yami. The five ghosts floated over to the far side of the attic, near the table with the kerosene lamp, surveying the scene silently.

"Do you see?" Annika gasped in joy. "Our children will not allow you to kill us! They know we will bring them back and they embrace it! Yes, darlings, yes! Mommy will have you back in just moments!"

"Oh, my beautiful girls, my boys!" Onfroi exclaimed. "Such good children. Be patient, and you will live again!"

"Fuck," Joey muttered, still crouched where the boys had shoved him, watching. Yami was still sitting on the floor, but he had recovered from whatever Giselle had done to him, also watching. Yugi was still tied to the floor, worried for the still Seto, but unable to tear his eyes away from the scene.

"We trusted you," Yami said to the ghosts.

"Hah!" Annika sneered. "They are our children! Why would they listen to you? Darlings, your parents have had to do some bad things, but it's all for you! Don't you worry about it, don't think about it, just wait. We'll bring you back to life and then we'll be a family again!"

The ghosts looked at them. They glanced at one another, then turned back to the parents and, as one, frowned. Annika and Onfroi, about to turn back to Yami and Joey, stopped and blinked at them.

"What, babies?" Annika asked. "Why do you look like that? Don't worry, they won't hurt. We'll, we'll make it quick. Just don't look."

The ghosts' expressions hardened further. Yami suddenly got to his feet and backed away, moving further away from where Annika and Onfroi stood together near the altar. Annika let go of Onfroi and stepped forward a couple of paces, looking ecstatic.

Yugi felt a strange draining sensation and he panicked, certain that the ritual to kill him had somehow been enacted anyway. However, that didn't seem to be the case. Annabelle suddenly reached out, put her hand to the kerosene lamp, and toppled it over.

The glass shattered, but rather than go out, the small flame on the wick suddenly whooshed as if helped by lighter fluid, spreading across the floor in hyper motion. It engulfed the floor at the ghosts' feet, but they didn't flinch, standing in the flames. The fire raced forward, but moved like a living thing. It bisected the attic room in seconds, detouring around Yugi's feet like a winding snake, far enough away that he could feel the heat, but was not endangered.

It cut across the floor entirely, placing Annika, Onfroi, and the altar on one side with Yugi, Yami, Joey, and Seto on the other. The door was on their side.

"What, what are you doing?" Onfroi gasped.

"My babies!" Annika squealed.

The ghosts' expressions suddenly turned terrifying. Their eyes blazed an eerie yellow, their hair began to twist like the flames at their feet, and their mouths stretched open far beyond human capacity, revealing rows of triangular teeth, like sharks. These demon expressions were aimed only at their parents.

"But we did it for you!" Annika wailed as she and Onfroi stepped back from the slowly creeping flames, which only moved towards one side of the attic, staying clear of Yugi and the others. "We did it for you, my darlings!"

"No, don't do this!" Onfroi begged, holding his hands out in supplication. "Don't make those faces! Anglien, Annabelle, Frederick, Henri, little Giselle, don't look at us like that! Please, don't do this!"

Yugi's arms suddenly came free and he looked up from his fascination to see that Yami was hacking his ropes free with the knife Joey had been holding. He got his ankles and Yugi scrambled to his feet, unsteady from the kinks of the long-held position. Yami caught and braced him.

"Seto!"

"I've got him, Yug'." Joey grunted with the effort, but hauled Seto up and over his shoulder. "We've got to blow this place!"

Yugi knew they had to, knew he should be tending to Seto, but not a one of them actually turned to the door. They were all watching the drama unfolding before them. The flames did creep towards them, but only enough to eat the pentagram on the floor, stopping before it came too close to the watching teenagers.

The children continued to sport their demon faces at their parents, who were both sobbing by now, still pleading with them. The fire had formed a complete circle around them, eating at the altar, climbing up the wall towards the ceiling, now on slow-motion. Annika and Onfroi were cut off from escape, their entreaties ignored by their children.

Suddenly they turned to each other and their tormented expressions cleared after a moment of staring at one another. A weird sort of peace enveloped them both.

"We will join them," Annika whispered almost too soft for Yugi to catch.

"Together in the end," Onfroi agreed. "In death, if not in life."

They stepped forward and embraced each other. The childrens' faces returned to normal, but they didn't stop the fire. It closed in and Yugi turned away as it began climbing up the parents' legs.

"Let's go," he gasped.

The three of them turned to the stairs and started down, Yugi and Yami first, helping Joey navigate the stairs with the awkward weight of Seto slung over his shoulder. They made it to the third floor, then down to the second, and finally to the first, unmolested by anything. The fire could be heard now, roaring as it began to consume the house.

The four of them made it outside, moving yards away before turning and watching in silence as the fire began to eat the house in earnest, spreading down the floors until the entire structure was in flames. Joey had laid Seto down in the softest patch of grass he could find and Yugi sat with his head in his lap, holding one of his hands. He'd already checked his pulse, nearly fainting with relief that his heart was still beating and he was still breathing. He'd taken off his shirt and was gently pressing it to Seto's head-wound, but there was nothing else they could do for him.

The three of them just watched as the house blazed. Not a single scream of pain came from the depths of the fire, even though the parents were burning alive.

It took over an hour for the house to burn enough for it to collapse. The gush of cinders and smoke billowed around the structure, but didn't reach them from their distant post. Yugi worried that the fire would spread and catch the free trees and grass around, but it didn't. It abruptly went out all on its own, leaving a pile of rubble and ashes.

Silence fell. Yugi was waiting for the ghosts to appear. He hoped to see the family of seven all together, but not a single supernatural being could be seen anywhere. He guessed they'd already passed on.

"Wow," Joey said after a long time of silence.

He had put his arm around Yami some time ago. Yami was resting his head on his shoulder. The sun was beginning to rise in the East. Morning was coming, bringing with it a true sense of safety. Light always made most people feel secure.

"I don't get it. I mean, what the fuck? If the kids could just end it all, why didn't they do it?"

"I don't think they had the courage," Yugi said sadly. "I mean, they were their parents! How could you just kill your parents?"

"They may not have had the courage," Yami said. "And they may not have had the ability. Aibou, did you not feel the energy being sucked from you?"

"Oh, yeah! Did you feel it, too?"

"Is that what that was?" Joey demanded. "I thought I was just tired. What, they used our energy to do it?"

"Ghosts need energy," Yugi said. "That's why rooms always get cold when they're about. But I guess, to make the fire move like that, they needed a boost from us. Annika did say they were waiting for someone with a lot of magick to do their spell. I guess the ghosts had to wait, too."

"Yes, that is my guess," Yami said. "They were not living and so were very limited. And I think you were right, Aibou. They probably had to summon the strength emotionally as well as physically to bring about their parents' deaths."

"I guess so," Joey said.

"I feel sorry for them," Yugi added. "I mean, all of them. The children, because they had to die that way, then watch their parents kill people before they had kill them themselves. The people who died. But the parents, too. They lost all of their children in horrible ways one right after another. They just...snapped."

"Trust you to feel sorry for murderous psychos, Yug'."

Seto suddenly shifted. Gasping in relief, Yugi bent over him, looking at him upside down. He gently squeezed his hand.

"Seto, are you all right? Say something."

"What happened?" Seto mumbled.

His eyes opened groggily. Yugi raised his hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles, overwhelmed with joy. Seto had been knocked unconscious, but he didn't seem hurt. At least not that he could tell.

"You got hit on the head. I'll tell you later."

"Where's Annika and Onfroi?" Seto demanded. His voice was slightly slurred and weak, but he was talking and was coherent.

"Dead," Yugi said. "It's over."

"How are we going to get home?" Joey asked resignedly.

"Do I have to do...everything...Mutt?" Seto mumbled, reaching up with his free hand towards the collar of his trenchcoat. He pressed something, then tried to sit up. Yugi put his hands on his shoulders and made him stay down.

"Don't move."

"What did you do?" Joey asked.

"I have a tracking device in my lapel...for emergencies. Mokuba will be here...sometime."

Seto was losing lucidity, clearly about to faint again. Yugi rubbed the hand he was again holding between his.

"Uh-uh, stay with me. Stay awake, Seto."

They had no choice but to stay sitting there until help arrived. In reality, it wasn't actually Mokuba, as that would take hours. Instead, a black helicopter approached before landing a distance away, a pair of suit-clad people hopping out and running forward. They identified themselves as some of the people who ran the American KaibaLand, helping all of them into the helicopter. In the two hours it had taken them to arrive, Seto had gained strength and was now sitting up despite Yugi's protests, though he did lean back against him.

Yugi held his arms around him, resting his chin on his shoulder, just so glad to have him safe that he couldn't even say anything. Yami and Joey were now sitting against one another, talking in low voices about what had happened. When the 'copter came, they all stood.

Seto greeted his American subordinates with his usual friendliness and they all boarded. A doctor was on board, apparently there just in case, since Seto's summons was an emergency button. He checked Seto over, pronouncing he had a concussion and telling him to remain awake while it was being treated.

They were taken back to Las Vegas, admitted to a hospital, where they were all treated for their various bumps, cuts, and bruises. Seto refused being kept overnight and they returned to their previous hotel, even to the same suites as before.

Seto had to remain awake for twenty-four hours after being hit, which meant for a very long night for him, as they'd all been awake throughout the past night dodging all of the murder attempts. Yugi insisted staying awake with him, despite his protests that there was no reason for him to.

"There is reason, just to make sure you're all right."

Seto looked up at him as he sat at the desk chair with Yugi hovering over him. After a moment, a smile spread across his face. Yugi loved it when he smiled. Seto had an utterly devastating smile, which was one of the reasons why it was a shame he didn't smile often.

Yami and Joey had crashed in their bedroom, Yugi reassuring Yami that there was nothing he could do and that Yugi would feel better if he and Joey got some sleep. After a few protests of his own, Yami agreed and they retired. Now it was just he and Seto who were still awake.

Yugi reached out and cupped Seto's face gently. "I'm so relieved you're okay," he whispered.

"Don't get mushy, Yugi."

"I'm not."

"Good."

Seto smiled again, reaching up to rest his hand against Yugi's cheek. His other hand came up and pulled his head down, the hand on his cheek moving to curl fingers lightly in Yugi's silver collar. Their lips met and Yugi sighed in pleasure, carefully wrapping his arms around his neck.

They broke apart and Yugi tugged Seto up, moving to the bed. They couldn't fall asleep, but that didn't mean they couldn't cuddle. Seto would just have to deal with it right now. They leaned the pillows against the headboard and Seto sat against them, with Yugi leaning against his chest, wrapped up in Seto's arms.

"I'm only doing this because we got hurt," Seto muttered.

Yugi smiled to himself, rubbing Seto's knuckles. Seto would always have to act tough, pretend he didn't like doing anything affectionate. But Yugi was feeling pretty raw right then. He'd nearly lost everyone dear to him. Seto could stand some snuggling for him.

"I love you, Seto."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Seventeen:

"Whew! Damn, it's good to be home!" Joey threw his suitcase down on the floor without ceremony, yawning and stretching his body to its last limit.

The suitcase was brand-new, along with everything in it. They all had lost everything except the clothes on their backs in the house fire. Kaiba, being more sensible than generous, had bought them all new clothes, toiltries, and suitcases the morning after the fire. Or, rather, had grabbed up a couple of lackeys and had them do the shopping after giving them a list of what they generally wore and their sizes.

Yami had followed him inside, setting down his own case with a lot more grace than he had. Joey groaned and flopped on their couch with a dramatic sigh, throwing his arm over his eyes.

"I think I'm staying right here for the next two days. International travel sucks."

He heard Yami's chuckle and moved his arm to look up at him. Yami had removed his jacket and was now taking his shirt off. Joey felt the usual tingle of lust, but he was so tired that he didn't make a move. It wouldn't be fair to pounce on him and then be unable to do anything.

"I'm going to take a nap in the bedroom," Yami said.

"I'm coming," Joey said, starting to roll off the couch.

"No, that's all right. I won't be sleeping long and I don't want to wake you up."

Joey smiled to himself, settling back onto the couch. Yami was always restless, even run into the ground. He shrugged his shoulders, nodding.

"Okay, Babe. I won't sleep long, promise. I'll be awake for dinner."

Yami nodded and headed into the bedroom. Joey wondered briefly why Yami had told him not to come in. Not wanting to disturb him sounded legit, but Joey knew Yami was catlike in his movements and he himself was a heavy sleeper; Yami wouldn't wake him unless he tried to. Well, he had a reason. After all that they'd been through, and the fact they'd been joined at the hip the last three days since the fire, maybe Yami wanted some alone time. He didn't blame him if he did, they'd had a lot of stress happen and now that they were safe and sound at home, it was time to get back to normal.

Joey only spent a moment mulling it over before closing his eyes and gratefully allowing himself to fall asleep.

When he woke up, it was almost dark outside. His body told him he'd been asleep for several hours. Yawning, he stretched out, getting up in stages and stretching again to work out the kinks. He looked around the apartment, but didn't see any sign of Yami. There was no smell of cooking dinner and no noise, so Yami must still be napping, which was strange.

"Yami?"

He headed down the short hall to the bedroom, seeing that the bedroom door was mostly open. Frowning slightly, he headed in, flipping on the light.

"Yami?"

A sudden attack from behind made him cry out in surprise. A strong arm wrapped tight around his middle, crossing over his chest, the hand gripping his shoulder. The other arm held a sharp knife against Joey's throat, so fast that he didn't even have time to think. Heart pounding, adrenaline skittering through his nerves, he didn't move. Normally he would have attacked back, but the knife...

"Mm, did I scare you, love?"

Joey let his breath out in a whoosh of mixed relief and confusion. "YAMI?! What the fuck are you doing?"

Yami rested his chin on his other shoulder, still holding the knife on him, red eyes glittering. Joey could just see his face when he turned his head, seeing the wicked delight in those eyes, surprised to see he wore something like a robber's mask.

"Well, I'm afraid you've surprised this burglar. Now, what am I going to do with you?"

Joey realized Yami had just begun a sex game with him. He was relieved and becoming aroused, as well as just a little irritated. He'd really thought he was being attacked and had instantly worried about his lover.

"You know, you could have answered me when I called you and still started this."

"I wanted to get your heart pumping."

"You sure did that."

Yami chuckled and Joey felt a soft bite through the material of his shirt at his shoulder. "Good. And now, the game. So, now that you've caught me, I'll just have to decide what to do to you."

Joey smiled, relaxing a little and letting Yami do what he wanted. It explained why he'd wanted to be in the bedroom alone, so that he could plan this after taking his nap.

Joey gasped as Yami suddenly moved the knife and shoved him hard with a hand at his back. He stumbled towards the bed, falling down onto it. He scrambled away from Yami like he was afraid of him, getting into his assigned role. He flipped over, crawling backwards towards the wall and finally getting a good look at his 'captor.'

Wow. His cock was suddenly throbbing as he saw him. Yami was wearing a pair of his black leather pants, but extremely tight ones that clung to his legs and hips before flaring out a little at the cuffs to cover the tops of his boots. He wore a black wool sweater that defined his torso, a pair of black leather gloves, and the trademark collar look he'd taken from Yugi. The mask was almost like Zorro's, covering his face from the bridge of his nose to the middle of his forehead, his spiky hair free of any hat. Attached to the belt around his waist was a small leather bag from which protuded a pair of wire-cutters, a screwdriver, and a thin blade that was supposed to be a glass-cutter. When Yami dressed up, he made sure to go the whole nine yards.

On the other side of his belt dangled a pair of handcuffs padded with black material. The sight of them made Joey sure he was going to be in for the long haul. Yami didn't tie him up unless he was planning on pulling an all-nighter. Two black silk hankerchiefs made Joey sure he was going to be gagged and possibly blind-folded for at least part of the night.

"S-Surely there's something we can work out," Joey said, adding the stutter on purpose and making his voice plaintive. Yami wanted a game, he was going to play it. "You don't have to hurt me."

Yami toyed with the knife in his hand, slowly twirling it by the handle. The blade glittered in the light. It was one-hundred percent real. That was the thing about Yami, authenticity worked him up best.

"I don't know," Yami said thoughtfully. "I was just going to make off with your cash, but now that you're here, maybe I'll take something even more valuable."

He lowered the knife, pointing the blade at Joey's neck. The eyes behind the mask gleamed in the lamp light.

"Strip."

"Y-You don't have to do this," Joey whispered, reaching for the buttons of his shirt. He had to force himself to undo them in a reluctant manner, deliberately making his hands shake. He got them undone and slowly worked the shirt off of his shoulders. "Please, we can make a deal."

He let the shirt slide off his arms to the bed, then stopped, fidgeting with his hands in his lap like a real-life hostage drawing it out. Yami growled and made a threatening motion with his knife. Joey pretended to flinch and went for his belt and the fastenings to his pants.

"Please, let's talk about this."

"Shut up and take your pants off."

Joey wriggled out of his pants, leaving his boxers on. It was obvious how aroused he was, but they both pretended he wasn't. Yami lunged across the space between them, shoving Joey and forcefully arranging him to lay the right way, pushing him down onto the mattress. As he climbed up over his hips like a captor making sure his prey didn't escape, Joey had to admit that he was just a little bit nervous of the knife in Yami's hand. His lover handled knives like a professional assassin, but that didn't mean it dulled the anxiety over a real blade any.

Yami worked the cuffs off his belt, holding the knife to Joey's throat with his other hand like a burglar would. "Put your hands above your head."

"Please, don't do this," Joey whimpered, raising his hands obediently.

Yami snapped the soft cuffs around his wrists after hooking the short chain around one of the brass poles in the headboard. They'd chosen that headboard for this specific purpose as one of them got tied up a least twice a month.

Yami suddenly grabbed a fistful of his hair and claimed his lips in a rough passion. Joey moaned and didn't try to ignore the kiss, giving in to it entirely for the moment. Yami's tongue briefly slipped into his mouth in a quick taste before he pulled back and sat up on Joey's hips again, back in his role.

"Wh-What are you going to do to me?" Joey asked, trying to arrange his face into a frightened expression.

"I'll have to think about that," Yami responded.

He slid off the bed and over to the dresser, opening drawers and rifling through the contents like a real burglar. Joey watched the way his body moved in those clothes for a moment or two before becoming agitated. How did Yami resist lust so easily to play these games of his?

"Look, just let me go. I won't call the cops, I promise. You can--"

"Shut up!" Yami spun around, waving his knife. "One more word out of you and I'll cut your tongue out."

Joey shut his mouth, watching as Yami came back across the room. He put one knee on the bed, standing on the other leg and leaning over him.

"You don't seem to have too many valuables lying around. Are you holding out on me?"

"No, I swear. I'm just a poor--"

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to find some other way to make this worth my time. I have all night. You're here, all alone, and I can do whatever I want to you."

Joey wanted to tell Yami to get on with it, but he didn't. He shook his head rapidly against the pillow.

"No, please! Look, I can take you to the ATM, get you some money--"

"I'm not interested in money right now. Maybe later. Instead..."

He reached for Joey's boxers. Joey drew his legs up against his body and tried to twist away as best as he was able. Yami set the knife carefully on the dresser, then grabbed his legs, hauling them out straight as Joey carefully regulated the strength of his kicking. The boxers were yanked down, several of the stitches making satisfying popping sounds as they tore from the strain.

"Don't do this! I'm begging you!"

Yami ignored him, using the top sheet to tie Joey's ankles together and to one of the bed's legs. Stretched out, Joey was completely helpless. The look on Yami's face told him just how much his lover liked that.

"Please. Please, don't."

Yami reached down and pulled up his sweater, taking it over the top of his head and letting it fall to the floor. The pants and boxers went next after he'd taken off his boots, but he left the mask, collar, and gloves on.

"Can't let you see my face," Yami said as he briefly touched the strip of cloth. "Or then I'd have to kill you."

Joey bit his tongue against the response that Yami's hair and eyes made the mask rather pointless, just managing to stop his smart mouth and keep from ruining the game.

"No, gods, don't kill me. I'll do anything!"

"Now we're getting somewhere." Yami crawled up onto the bed, slowly straddling Joey's stomach. His cock twitched at the close proximity of Yami's ass, but he forced himself to remain still. "Anything, huh?"

"Yes, yes, just don't hurt me, please!"

Yami smacked him. The touch had been very light, startling Joey much more than it hurt him. Yami's eyes flicked over his briefly as he made sure he hadn't angered him before a cruel smile twisted his mouth.

"I'll give the orders from now on, got it?"

"Yes!" Joey nodded desperately.

Yami reached up and gripped his chin, his fingers digging into his jaw against his teeth. He leaned over until his face was inches from Joey's, warm breath fanning against his skin.

"Then why don't we start by you sucking me?"

Joey couldn't stop a faint groan as lust spiked, but quickly turned back into the frightened captive. He spoke with a little difficulty since Yami was holding his face.

"No, please."

"Do it or I'll cut you."

Yami snatched the knife from the side table with his other hand, bringing the point against Joey's throat in a heartbeat. Joey sucked in a breath completely unfaked, the suddenness of the deadly weapon against his skin sending a bolt of adrenaline through him again.

"Okay, okay."

Joey made his voice sound like he was just about sobbing, closing his eyes tight. He felt Yami shift over him and opened his eyes again, pushing his head further against the pillow like a hostage would before Yami's hand left his jaw to move to the back of his head, pulling him up, the knife moved away from his neck. Joey reluctantly opened his mouth and took Yami inside, making no teasing preamble beforehand to keep in line with the game.

Yami's moan of pleasure nearly had him stepping out of character. Instead, he sucked Yami tentatively, like he didn't want to do it. A short thrust of Yami's hips had him struggling to keep control of himself, tasting the muskiness of precum on his tongue. He bobbed his head lightly, making a whimpering noise. Yami began to slowly thrust against his mouth, low rumbles of enjoyment vibrating in his chest.

Joey couldn't stop himself from beginning to suck Yami off, watching the pleasure written across his face, taking it easily as he thrusted. Yami's breathing picked up, his eyes closed as he got closer and closer to his climax. His fingers tightened in Joey's hair, the knife held loosely at his side, forgotten. Joey swallowed when Yami finally came, licking his lips when Yami settled back, breathing heavily.

After a moment, Yami opened his eyes. He looked down at him with a smirk, raising up the knife. "Not bad. Maybe this will be worthwhile after all."

"You got what you wanted...right? Now you can untie me--"

"Hah. I didn't get nearly all that I want out of you. There's no use begging."

"But--"

Yami grinned and slid off of him. He crouched down on the floor, disappearing all but the uppermost spikes of his hair. Joey was growing frustrated. Gods, why didn't he just come back up here, unlock Joey, and let him fuck him right into the bed? Nevertheless, he would play this game out. He'd always liked Yami's wildness.

Yami came back up, holding the box from under the bed in his hands. He grinned, setting it down on the edge of the bed near Joey's feet.

"Well, what have we got here? Oh, I can have fun with this."

"Wh-What do you mean by that?" Joey asked.

Yami pulled out a pair of fluffy white feathers. Joey looked at them with mounting trepidation. Yami's dark chuckle was not helping.

"My, what you find when you rob a place. You've got quite a twisted mind."

Yami looked at him and slowly winked. He was teasing him by turning the fact that it was he who was the sexual pervert onto him. He straightened up, expression turning wicked again as he moved over to him.

"Like I said, I've got all night."

Any response Joey would have made was completely stopped by the sensation of the feathers tickling against his stomach and chest. He groaned and laughed at the same time, squirming against the bed as the feathers teased over his skin. Yami drew them up, lightly brushing the ends of the feathers against his nipples, along his neck and across his cheeks. They skipped over to his arms, sliding up his biceps while he thrashed against the bed.

"Yami!" He just couldn't stop himself from begging his lover by his name.

His tormentor ignored him, the feathers brushing back down his chest and stomach to tease his legs. They were very lightly moved over the sensitive insides of his thighs and Joey couldn't stop himself from kicking. The sheet tied around his ankles didn't release its hold and he just couldn't escape. And then the worst happened; Yami moved the feathers to his shaft.

"Yami, no!"

He made a very unmanly squeal as Yami mercilessly tickled his erection with tips of the feathers, moving the soft things up and down in patterns, over and over again. Joey tried to twist away, unable to with the restraints on him, chest heaving and lungs burning as the ticklish/arousing sensations built.

"Oh, fuck!" Joey yelled, almost laughing, feeling like he was on the precipice and unable to come. "Fuck! Please, stop!"

To his relief, Yami removed the feathers. He tossed them back into the box, chuckling. He tilted his head at him with an evil smirk and slowly ran his tongue along his lips.

"There really are so many fun things in this box."

"Yami, please--"

"Like this for example."

Yami had pulled out a vibrator. Joey paused as he looked at him, wondering what he was going to do with it. In all their time together, Yami had made no move to be dominant. Joey had offered him at least once, but he'd never taken it. Now, however...

"First, I think I'll take away your voice. You're getting so loud, your neighbors might come to see what the matter is, and I really don't need any more hostages."

Yami pulled one of the silks from his belt on the floor, then swiftly gagged Joey, the cloth between his teeth. He grinned at him before picking up the vibrator again. Joey watched with bated breath as Yami turned it on, the humming filling the room. Yami climbed up onto the bed, resting himself on splayed knees between Joey and the wall, bringing the vibrating toy to his own chest, instead of to Joey. He drew the tip along his skin, moving it up to one of his nipples. He made a faint noise in his throat, the skin puckering as he swirled it around the hardened nub. He briefly buzzed the other one before drawing the toy slowly down his belly. The muscles fluttered; Joey could see the flex.

"Gods, Babe..." Joey's voice was heavily garbled by the cloth in his mouth, but still intelligible.

Yami moved the vibrator to his cock, making a sharp whimpering sound at the touch. He began to move it along his shaft, the shocks clearly affecting him. Joey watched with fast rising lust as Yami began to grow hard, squirming on his knees from the pulsations. He was beginning to breathe hard, lightly stroking the vibrator against his flesh until he was fully erect. Then he paused, reaching into the box.

Joey swallowed as he pulled out a tube of lubricant. The toy was discarded on the bed and Yami crawled over to Joey, who was immediately relieved. He felt like he was about to explode after that show.

He moaned through the gag as Yami poured some of the lubricant onto his erection, then used his hand to smooth it over him. Yami moved, slowly straddling his waist again. He moved into position, reaching back to place Joey's cock at his entrance, slowly lowering himself onto it without even waiting for preparation. Joey held absolutely still, allowing Yami to move at his own pace.

Yami murmured in Egyptian as he carefully lowered himself to the hilt. Joey groaned quietly, flexing his fingers since he couldn't move his hips.

"Yami..."

"Ah, Hathor," Yami muttered. He opened his eyes and tilted his head downward to look at him. "Now it's time I got exactly what I want."

He began to move, slowly, rising and lowering himself in undulating waves. Joey lay helplessly against the bed, pleasure tingling along his body with every movement of Yami's, watching as Yami rode him like a mechanical bull in slow motion, far too slow. The drawn-out slide into that tight heat was driving him mad, but he was completely tied down. Yami tilted his head back, eyes sliding close, a soft moan escaping him. He raised one hand from Joey's chest, sliding it along his own cheek before caressing it through his hair, apparently entirely lost in the feelings.

Joey watched him, the hypnotic way he moved, his clear enjoyment. Yami began adding in different movements of his own hips, working over him in a figure-eight, then a back-and-forth grind, taking him deep, and then just the tip of him.

"Are you trying to drive me insane?" he demanded with difficulty, pulling on his cuffs.

Yami tilted his head downward again and opened his eyes. They were blazing with hunger, feral. He smiled viciously.

"Maybe."

Joey tried to jerk his hips up, but he had no leverage and Yami was pressing him down with his hands on his sides, just above where his own thighs hugged Joey's body. He groaned, closing his own eyes and moving his head against the pillow.

He could feel the pressure building up slowly within his abdomen, far too slow for his liking. Opening his eyes, he watched as Yami raised one of his hands again, this time caressing his hand down his chest and stomach to his cock, which he gripped and began to stroke, still in a languid pace.

"Yami! Babe, please."

Yami let go of himself to reach around, grabbing up the vibrator again. It was turned on again, Yami remained twisted around while still moving himself over Joey, and now he moved it between Joey's legs. The blond let out a howl of surprise as Yami drew the humming tip over his balls, against his perineum, sending vibrations scooting through his nerves. The end of it briefly flicked over his entrance but didn't enter him, though Joey was at the point where he sure wouldn't mind if it did.

Yami suddenly began bucking on top of him. The sudden hard, fast pace caught Joey by surprise and he was at the edge in seconds. Yami dropped the vibrator, though it landed against the bed in such away as to continue to hum against Joey's balls as the dip in the bed from his weight kept it from rolling away. Yami rocked on top of him, his hand gripping himself again as he stroked for orgasm. Yami's groans and pants were drowned out by Joey's barely muffled cries, the bed creaking.

"Ahh! Fuck, fuck!"

Joey arched his back as he came, the pleasure exploding through his body, taking with it every sense, white flashing behind his eyes. Yami continued to ride him, before his own climax stole over him and he released over Joey's stomach, his own moan of ecstasy just barely registering in Joey's ears.

Yami collapsed on him, remaining seated on his hips, his body bent over Joey's chest and his head tucked under his chin. They both gasped for breath, bodies sweat-slicked and trembling. Joey felt almost ready to pass out, coming down from the sexual high after what felt like eternity. Yami slowly raised himself up, looking at Joey with a look of smug satisfaction. He untied the gag and tossed it away. Joey licked his lips, working his jaw a little.

"Man! Okay, you've had your fun. Uncuff me, please."

Yami smiled and slowly lifted himself up and off, standing on the floor by the bed. He picked up the vibrator and turned it off, returning everything to the box, which he set on the floor and shoved under the bed with his foot.

"Well, that was fun," he said. "Now that I've gotten what I wanted, I suppose I could just leave you here for the cops."

Crap, he was still playing his game. Joey sighed before giving him a pathetic look. "Just...please, don't kill me. I swear, I won't tell anyone."

"Maybe I should just silence you, just in case."

Yami reached for the knife. Joey recoiled as he picked it up, trying to squirm sideways across the bed, shaking his head rapidly.

"No! No, I swear, I won't say anything! Oh, please, please!"

"Keep your mouth shut."

Yami dressed himself back up in his burgular outfit before sauntering out of the room. Joey waited a couple seconds before calling for him. Yami didn't come back. It was only a few seconds after that that Joey heard the water running in the bathroom. Yami was getting cleaned up, leaving Joey on the bed for now.

'Oh, you're so going to get it later,' Joey thought to himself. But he wasn't actually angry; no matter what ended up happening to him, he loved Yami and his twisted little fantasies.

Yami came back into the room a short time later, dressed in a completely different set of clothes, devoid of mask, gloves, and burglar's tools. His eyes widened and he let out a gasp.

"Joey! What happened?"

"We were robbed."

Yami came over, kneeling on the bed and over him, untying his ankles. He reached for the cuffs. Joey could see he was trying and failing to stop a little grin. Even Yami couldn't hold a role entirely.

"Robbed? Did they hurt you?"

Joey shook his head, looking up at him as Yami paused. "What? Come on, take off the cuffs."

Yami leaned back enough to look him in the face. "They must have taken the keys with them."

"What?" Joey stepped out of character. "Okay, come on, Yami, enough. My arms are hurting."

Yami bent and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Good game. I'll get the keys."

He slipped off the bed and rummaged around on the nightstand. A frown graced his face and he turned around, moving over to the dresser. Joey watched him opening and closing the drawers before he turned to the floor and started inspecting the carpet.

"What are you doing? Get the keys already."

"I'm looking for them."

"The game's over, Babe."

"No, I'm serious. I can't find them."

"No, you can't be serious. Oh, come on!"

"I'll find them." Yami hurried out of the room. "You just wait here."

Joey groaned, letting his head thump against the pillow. He heard Yami moving around in the front room and cursed. How could he have lost the keys?

"Yami? Did you find them?"

The noise suddenly stopped. Yami came slinking back down the hallway, a heart-stopping grin on his face. He was twirling the key ring with the set of cuff keys on it. Joey knew right then that he'd faked losing it.

"Oh, you are such a bastard!" he exclaimed to Yami's wicked chuckle. "You really had me thinking I was stuck here!"

"I told you the robber took them," Yami said with mock innocence. "He must have dropped them on his way out."

He came over and unhooked the cuffs. Ignoring the aches in his muscles, Joey snatched him before he could get away, climbing out of bed and lifting Yami right up off of his feet, growling. He turned, shoving Yami against the wall, careful not to hurt him. Holding him there, he pressed a hard kiss to his lips.

"I'm going to kill you."

Yami chuckled, kissing him back. Joey moved back from the wall, carrying Yami in his arms. He set him lightly on the bed, leaning over him and pressing another kiss to his lips. He let him go and went into the bathroom to clean up before coming back into the bedroom. Yami had stripped down and pulled the covers up, head on his pillow and clearly half-asleep. Joey crawled into bed with his lover, kissing him again.

"You're evil and you suck."

Yami grinned in amusement, snuggling against him. He yawned. "But it was fun."

Joey wrapped his arms around Yami tight, rubbing his back gently with his hand. He kissed the top of his head, no more certain than right then how relieved he was they were home again.

"You might want to sleep with one eye open."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Eighteen:

Seto sighed as he turned off his computer, picked up his coat and briefcase, and prepared to leave the office. It was good to be back, to have a clean bill of health and be able to work, but he was, for one of the few times in his life, looking forward to going home. They'd arrived back here in Japan only this morning, and he'd had to immediately go into the office and put out the fires that had cropped up in his extended absence. It had taken three days of resting before the doctor had signed off for him to make the journey home.

In truth, he would have done it long before then, if not for Yugi. His lover hadn't wanted to take the chance and he'd decided not to upset him and also to be practical. But now they were home and he'd had to get back into the swing of things. Yami and Wheeler had returned to their own house and Yugi was back at the mansion, waiting for him.

The ride home was uneventful and Seto immediately headed upstairs to their suite, briefly smelling the dinner that had been had in the dining room. He detoured just long enough to peek in on Mokuba like he did most nights before heading down to his and Yugi's room. He opened the door, setting down his briefcase and hanging up his trench coat before turning to the bed.

He stopped in the midst of starting to take off his tie, seeing Yugi was wide awake and watching him. His petite lover was propped up on one of the pillows against the headboard, the sheets drawn up to his waist, a small bowl held in one hand. It held chocolate sauce, which Yugi was dipping his finger in and licking off. His eyes glittered as he saw Seto.

"Hi. I'm just having some dessert." Yugi stuck his finger in the sauce and slowly sucked it off, eyes on Seto. "Want some?"

Seto finished undoing his tie, letting it fall to the floor as he came towards him, crawling slowly up onto the bed and over him. He took the bowl from him and set it on the sidetable, before bending down to kiss him. There was chocolate in Yugi's mouth and Seto did a slow investigation. When he broke away, they were both breathing hard. Yugi started undoing the buttons to his work shirt, sliding it off his shoulders slowly.

"How was work?" he asked.

"Like usual," Seto responded, feeling Yugi's hands running along his arms as he pushed the shirt off. "Only time I'd rather be home."

Yugi's eyes gleamed and he smiled brilliantly. He leaned up and initiated another kiss, the shirt pushed all the way off and tossed casually onto the floor before his fingers sank into Seto's hair, sliding through the strands. Seto wound his arms around Yugi and slowly rolled them both. Yugi rose up above him, smiling down at him with darkening eyes.

Seto ran his hands up Yugi's legs before slipping them under his pajama shirt, sitting up to begin pushing the shirt up. Yugi raised his arms above his head, bending his back forward enough to allow Seto to pull the shirt off. He tossed it to the floor before beginning to run his hands along Yugi's body. Yugi sighed in pleasure, letting his head fall back, his hands resting on Seto's chest, enjoying the feelings of his fingers caressing his skin. His own kneaded Seto's chest lightly like a cat, mindlessly, while Yugi's attention was elsewhere. After a moment, Yugi looked back down at him and smiled.

"I'm so glad to be home," Yugi said.

"You, Yami, and Wheeler could have--"

"Could have, didn't. We didn't want to leave you alone. But now that we're back, and you're healthy, I think I'm going to jump your bones until they break."

Seto blinked in surprise before grinning. Yugi grinned back before sliding backwards, down Seto's body, until he was in the right position. Seto lifted his hips as Yugi undid his pants and started pulling them down. His fingers caressed his legs, then the pants were off and tossed to the floor.

Yugi's tongue against his growing erection had him moaning. He reached down to slide his fingers through Yugi's spiky mane of hair, feeling him open his mouth and take the tip of him inside. His tongue caressed it, eyes catching Seto's and glittering with lust. Yugi lightly mouthed him before the edge of his teeth suddenly touched him, Yugi pulling his lips back in a wicked grin, showing those teeth against Seto's erection.

Seto tugged warningly on his hair and Yugi lifted his head, chuckling. He moved downwards, kissing his thigh before nipping. His tongue ghosted over his balls, Seto grumbling in frustration. Yugi giggled as tugged on his hair again.

"Something you want? Okay, I can give it to you. I can give you whatever you want."

Yugi punctuated this statement by taking him to the hilt down his throat. Seto groaned and arched his back, lightly thrusting against his mouth. Yugi purred, bobbing his head over Seto, sucking and swirling his tongue in that amazing way he did. Seto held onto his hair, closing his eyes and just feeling, his breathing growing harsh as Yugi sucked him towards the end. He came with a low groan, feeling Yugi swallow before he lifted his head, Seto's fingers sliding from his hair.

Seto caught his breath, opening his eyes to find Yugi looking down at him, waiting for him to recover. Seto sat up again, gently pushing him away until he could stand up. He paused just long enough to put on a pair of pajama bottoms and then reached out, grabbing Yugi up and throwing him over his shoulder. Yugi laughed in surprise, and Seto grinned to himself as he felt Yugi's erection against his chest. Yugi had told him how much he loved Seto showing how strong he was.

Yugi's fingers ran along his back and the arm crossed over his legs to keep him from slipping off. He was purring, pressing kisses to whatever he could reach as Seto crossed the room, to the door. He opened it with his free hand, carrying Yugi out and down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Yugi whispered, twisting around to speak into Seto's ear, nibbling on it as he did.

Seto didn't answer, just hauling Yugi down the stairs to the ground floor, trying to ignore the caresses and kisses Yugi was putting everywhere. He moved his hand up to grope Yugi's ass, smirking as that made Yugi rub himself against him. He crossed the ground floor to the door that lead out to the back gardens. He entered the code into the security system so he wouldn't set off the alarms and exited.

"Mm, outside?"

Seto carried Yugi out into the night, finding it was a hot one. Good, he'd been counting on the weather holding. He crossed into the gardens, moving towards a clearing that was surrounded by bushes and flowers tended to by the gardeners. Seto dumped Yugi on the grass off the path before crossing over to one of the systems. He bent and entered in a code, smirking as the sprinkling system turned on and made Yugi squeal. He turned around, grinning as the water sprayed around, soaking Yugi in seconds. Seto walked over to him, entering the cross-section spraying of water.

Yugi grinned at him, laying down slowly against the wet grass, stretching out and undulating his body invitingly. The water clung to him, sparkling in the moonlight, making his skin glisten. His eyes looked almost black, but sparked with desire. Seto paused for a second to look at him like that before walking over his legs and settling himself down on his hips. He bent down, cupping Yugi's face and kissing him, feeling Yugi run his fingers through his soaking hair.

He drew back and began kissing down Yugi's neck, licking up trickles of water, feeling the tendons work beneath his lips. He continued down Yugi's chest, sucking one of his nipples, rolling and pinching the other one. Yugi groaned, arching his back when Seto continued down to his stomach, mouthing and licking the skin. Seto took the waistband of his pajama pants and took them down.

His first lick to Yugi's erection earned him a low moan. The second brought a little whimper.

"Seto, don't tease me. The water's cold."

Seto chuckled, before opening his mouth and drawing Yugi inside slowly. His lover moaned, held pinned down by Seto's hands, squirming against the wet grass. Seto took him down to the hilt, pausing for a second, before beginning to suck, raising and lowering his head. He kept the pace languid, ignoring Yugi's attempts to speed him up.

"Seto! Ohh...gods, that's good."

Seto increased the suction, bobbing his head faster. He brought one of his hands into play, gently fingering Yugi's entrance before carefully pushing one of his fingers into him. Yugi moaned, shifting a little to give him better access, spreading his legs further. He raised them, hooking them over Seto's shoulders and completely splaying himself out, murmuring in need.

"Seto, please."

Seto pushed the second finger in, stretching Yugi, pumping them in and out in time with his sucks. Yugi was moaning continuously now, panting and gasping in the night. Seto pushed the third finger in and that seemed to be enough. Yugi screamed, hips jerking a little. Seto swallowed and lifted his head, taking Yugi's legs off his shoulders and laying him back down on the ground. Yugi was panting for breath, eyes closed and head tilted to the side. Seto watched him for a second before taking off his own pajama pants.

He sat back on his butt, drawing Yugi up and into his lap, facing him. Yugi smiled, wrapping his arms around his neck and resting his head on his shoulder, still not quite recovered. Seto ran his hands along his back, Yugi's legs arranged around his waist.

He felt Yugi kissing his neck, feeling the sharpness of his teeth as he nipped him. He reached down and pushed his fingers into him again, grinning as Yugi began to move, fucking his fingers. Yugi's hand stole down, wrapping around his erection. It was Seto's turn to groan, before he sought out Yugi's mouth for a hungry kiss.

"Oh..." Yugi jerked against his fingers before reaching down to grab his wrist and move his hand away. He kissed him again, desperate. "Ohh, Seto, please. Take me."

Seto pushed against Yugi, laying him down again, shifting their position until he was leaning over him, Yugi's legs still wound around his waist. He entered him, growling in pleasure at the tightness, hearing Yugi moan in answer, his legs tensing around his waist. Seto pushed in to the hilt, then paused for a second before Yugi's urgent movements made him begin to thrust.

"Gods, yes," Yugi mewled. He jerked up against him, fingers digging into his shoulders. "Faster!"

Seto obeyed, beginning to pound Yugi into the grass. Yugi's delighted cries sounded in his ear, hands running over his back. Seto shifted again, moving back to sitting on his butt, Yugi pulled up with him. Yugi moaned as Seto pulled him down, leaning back on one arm to brace himself. Yugi began to ride him, fingernails digging into Seto's shoulders. He kissed him hungrily, mouth sliding down to his neck. Seto growled in pleasure, moving his own mouth to Yugi's shoulder, which he bit.

Seto smirked, slowly stopping his movements. He grabbed Yugi around the waist, stopping him from continuing to ride him. He lifted Yugi up, then turned him around, placing him on all fours. Yugi laughed, wiggling back against him, rubbing his rear against his crotch. Seto growled again, entering him again. Yugi moaned, hands splayed out against the grass, taking Seto's hard thrusts as they came.

"Harder!" Yugi begged. He shoved against him. He reached down with one hand and began to stroke himself.

Seto nipped at the back of Yugi's neck, licking the bruised skin as he continued to pound into Yugi, hands holding him tightly and bracing him. Yugi's cries rose in volume again, his channel beginning to tighten around him. Seto groaned, feeling his climax imminent.

Yugi came without warning, screaming. Seto grunted, thrusting a couple more times before coming himself, filling Yugi with his seed. He caught him as he started to fall forward, turning Yugi around and laying him down on the grass. He moved over to the sprinkler system, turning it off.

Arms wound around his waist and he felt Yugi's mouth against his back. He smiled, turning around slowly, wrapping his arms around Yugi and looking down at him. Yugi looked exhausted, eyes heavy-lidded, but a sleepy smile graced his face.

"That was great," he said.

Seto smirked, bending down to lightly kiss him. They were soaked and getting cold, so Seto snatched up their clothes, holding them in one hand, not bothering to get dressed. He wound an arm around Yugi's shoulders and walked back with him to the mansion. Yugi's arm was around his waist, leaning heavily against him as they entered the mansion again and headed up to their room.

They took a quick shower, more to warm up than to get clean, before dressing in fresh pajamas. They crawled into bed, Yugi curling up against Seto's side and resting his head on his shoulder. Seto wrapped his arms around him, glancing once around his darkened bedroom, glad to be home.

******

Yugi woke the next morning, finding himself safe and sound at home, wrapped up in Seto's arms. He lay there for a moment, listening to Seto breathe, hearing his heartbeat. They'd come so close to dying, and seeing Seto lying there on the attic floor, bleeding and unconscious...

He leaned up, looking down into Seto's face. He was sleeping peacefully. Yugi smiled and bent down, gently kissing his lips. Seto shifted and opened his eyes.

"Morning."

"Morning, Yugi." Seto shifted and raised his hands over his head, stretching out. "Something wrong?"

"No, I--"

The room suddenly turned freezing. They both stopped moving, looking at each other in shock. The air was continuously growing colder and colder. Their breath was beginning to plume in clouds of steam.

"Oh, gods," Yugi whispered.

Seto jerked up, pushing Yugi back when he tried to do the same. "No, stay here."

"Seto--"

His lover was standing up, but didn't move away from the bed. Yugi was holding onto his hand, heart pounding in fear. There were ghosts in the room, but he couldn't see anything. They were both searching for even the slightest hint, but except for the freezing air that was drawing goosebumps along both of them, there was no sign.

Suddenly the air turned warm again. The ghosts were gone.

"What the hell?" Seto demanded.

Yugi slid out of bed, letting go of his hand. Something tingled along his awareness, something out of place. Whatever it was, there was the lingering of energy there. Yugi traced it to the source, his eyes falling onto the dresser across the room.

"Seto. Look."

Yugi crossed the room, reaching out for the small item laying atop the wood, where it hadn't been before. Ignoring Seto's caution, he picked it up. It was a small, heart-shaped locket, old by the looks of it. It was icy to the touch, but starting to warm up in Yugi's hands.

He turned it over to carefully prize it open. Inside was a pair of photos, old and sepia-toned. On one side was a picture of Onfroi and Annika, dressed in 1800s American outfits, she sitting and he standing behind her with his hand on her shoulder. They were both smiling. On the other side were all five children, Angelien and Annabelle standing behind the twins and Giselle in the front, wearing her pretty pink dress, her hair in pigtails. They were all smiling, but Giselle had the brightest one.

"Where'd that come from?" Seto asked.

"Giselle. She wants us to know everything's okay."

Seto made a faint noise of disinterest. Yugi smiled, closing the locket and running his finger over the face of it as his lover headed into the bathroom to wash up. Yugi looked down at the locket fondly before he gently set it back down on the dresser, intending to keep it with him. He headed into the bathroom, hugging Seto from behind before ducking under his arm and washing his face. They were sliding back into their normal routine now. That was exactly what Yugi wanted.

Seto's fingers curling under his chin made him look up in surprise. Seto's eyes searched his before he bent down and lightly kissed his lips. Yugi smiled broadly, reaching up to grip his hand and lightly squeeze his fingers. He didn't say anything, knowing Seto preferred saying things without words. Seto kissed his forehead and moved away, heading out to get dressed and head downstairs for breakfast while Yugi finished in the bathroom.

The phone beeped while he was getting dressed, meaning the call had been patched in for him. He picked up the handle.

"Hello?"

"Aibou. Kaiba called and said you guys got a visit from the ghosts. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Did you get visited?"

"No. What happened?"

"Giselle left a locket here. I didn't see it when she appeared to me, but it must have been in her room somewhere. There were pictures in there, when the family was happy. I think she was saying thank you and goodbye."

"I see. Yes, I think you made an impression on her. She appeared to you first."

Yugi smiled, finished getting dressed. "I'm just glad they're happy. How are you and Joey?"

"Fine."

Something in that simple word conveyed a lot more. Yugi laughed, feeling his cheeks heat up. "Oh. I'll bet Joey's still sleeping."

Yami chuckled smugly. "Like a baby."

"Good. What we need is to get back to our lives."

"Yes. I'll see you later, Aibou."

"'Bye, Yami."

Yugi hung up and felt a soft carress through his hair. He turned around, not surprised. The little ghost girl stood looking up at him, still wearing her pink dress. Yugi picked up the locket and dangled it in front of her. He squatted down to her height, smiling.

"I'm glad you're okay, sweetie. Thank you again for helping us."

The little ghost suddenly moved forward, throwing her arms around Yugi. She felt a great deal more solid than she had ever before. Yugi hugged her back, ignoring the fact that her body, while more solid, was still icy. Giselle gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before stepping back. She raised her hand and waved it. Yugi straightened up, waving back as she started to fade out. He waited until she was gone, all trace of cold leaving the room.

He looked down at the locket still in his hand. It was a gift and he would keep it. He put it around his neck and slipped it down his shirt. He would keep it on him for a day or two before putting it away. He headed down for breakfast.

It was fully over.


End file.
